Naruto's First Date
by Shiroyuki and Hirama
Summary: NejiNaru, hints of SasuNaru. Naruto wanted to ask Sakura out for a date, since he knew nothing about dating, he asked Neji for help. But as time goes by, Naruto started developing a certain feeling towards the Hyuuga...
1. The beginning of an end

Author's Note: Konnichiwa! (if you read this in daylight, hehehehe). Name's Hirama Kyousaki, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Right now you're in progress of reading my first ever NejiNaru story! I've been in love with this pairing since anime episode 109-110! And since I got in touch in writing fanfiction why don't I try a fic? Let's spread NejiNaru love to the entire world!

Ahem... that mere thought resulting in this fic, may I warn you that this fic will contain shounen-ai (malexmale romance relationship, don't like don't read) between Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, cursing, possible OOC, silly-ness and stuffs...

I've warned you! Now... happy reading and please leave a review, I really wanna know how you guys think 'bout this...

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 1**

This was a beautiful dawn in Konohagakure no Sato, especially for the genin, since their teachers gave them a day off because they would attend an annual meeting with the Hokage. They would talk and discuss about routine missions, exams, politics... who cares? As long as the overjoyed genins got some day off from exhausting days, they won't give a damn about their teachers' meetings.

From the distance, you can saw a blonde walked merrily along the streets, he looked so excited barely holding himself from walking properly, his body bounced every time he took an enthusiastic step. Humming songs happily to himself. His spiky blonde hair swayed with the wind and a smile plastered on his face, he stuffed his hands in his orange pant's pockets.

Uzumaki Naruto. And it seems that he has something exciting to do. He maneuvered his lithe form along the familiar scenery of Konoha, headed toward his destination with confident steps. He turned sharply and his brain ordered his body to jog along the streets. Another turn, his grin widened.

Quick steps slowed down before stopped completely in front of a large mahogany gate, where a big sign of 'Hyuuga' could be read from two meters radius. His expression turned into an alert one and with one trained move, he jumped across the gate.

The blonde boy sneaked quietly along the garden of the large house. Feet padded lightly alongside the garden, touching the grass with barely audible sound and carefully made his way to his destination without waking anyone. His lips broke into a grin and he suspended the urge to yell 'Yatta!'. He stopped and gaze upwards, a closed window with black gaze welcomed his view.

The blonde bent down and took a pebble. With a controlled force, he swung his arm and the said object hit the window with a faint clink sound.

The blonde stopped his movements as if waiting for anyone to open the window and acknowledge him down there. His golden brows came knitted into a frown when seconds past and none of his brain image of somebody popped out to reality.

He tried again with different pebble and still no answer. The energetic blonde then surveyed his surrounding before he took a deep breath.

_Please, I need just you to wake up... _

"GODDAMMIT! YOU LAZY BUM! WAKE UP AL---" but then he quickly clasped his mouth with both hands. That was a bit _too_ loud. What if his loud voice woke another person inside the house? Now that was not something in his list.

His voice seemed to take effect since the window creaked open slightly. The blonde who noticed the sound quickly snapped his head upwards. And before he knew it, an object came whirling at top speed, right into his welcoming forehead.

**THUMP! **

The power of the object made Naruto fell on his butt. He slowly cursed and rubbed his sore butt. _Someone is going to pay for this!_ He growled and took the object. A kettle, to be exact.

"Next time I'll throw kunai if you do that again..." a familiar voice spoke from above his head. Naruto shot his head towards the window and grinned sheepishly to the person who looked over him from the said window with an annoyed expression.

"Why, Neji... I don't know you're not a morning person..." Naruto stood up and flashed a smile to the Hyuuga.

From the look of it, it was clear that Neji was super ultra hyper annoyed because his peaceful sleep was disturbed by a hyperactive blonde so early in the morning. And here he was, thinking that he got a chance to be free from Lee and Gai's cry of 'Youthful Time'. A loudmouth blonde was just what he needed. He still wore his soft off-white yukata and his long brownish black hair was a complete mess, stuck out in weird angels yet he still looked dazzling enough. The Hyuuga shot Naruto with one of his infamous glare, mouth curved into thin line of annoyance.

"So... Naruto, what do you want in..." Neji said dangerously sweet, he glanced at his clock. "4 a.m in the morning?"

"Oh yeah... I want to...uh..." Naruto stopped and looked at his surroundings, suspicious pink crept to his cheeks. "Can I get in first?" he pleaded.

"Fine, but make it quick... oh, and bring my kettle," Neji sighed and stepped out of the way. Naruto grinned and jumped to the window. muttered a 'thanks' before he landed inside Neji's room.

Neji stood in front of him. Tapping his foot impatiently, hands crossed dangerously on his chest. Naruto tossed Neji his kettle, who landed safely in the expert hand of its owner.

"So...?" Neji started, putting his kettle back on the table beside his bed.

"I...I...I..." Naruto started, scratching his chin sheepishly.

While Naruto was figuring out how to speak, Neji decided to poured tea for both of them. A right amount of hot water and fresh tea-leaves went inside the said kettle. After a minute or so, Neji poured the reddish-brown liquid into two cups and handed one to Naruto and received a shy 'thank you' from his guest.

"What exactly do you need, Naruto?" after the sentence flew out from his mouth, Neji sat on his bed and sipped his tea.

"Neji! Will you go out on a date with me?"

The said Neji immediately chocked his tea and started coughing madly. light pink graced his cheeks as he looked into the blonde's blue eyes, seeking for immediate answer. Naruto blushed too and waved his hands in a defensive gesture.

"No! No! Not like that! I mean... just, help me!"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, straightening himself and regaining back his cool composure and all of the sleepy traces disappeared.

"I... I love Sakura-chan for a long time now... and I think I should ask her to go out on a date..." Naruto explained with flaming red cheeks. Little did Naruto know that he had failed to notice the slight wince on Neji's face.

"Yeah, yeah so... what was the connection does that information have with me?" Neji looked straight into the blonde, demanding an answer.

"Huh? Ya know... um, just give me tips and advice about dating! Since I never go out on a date before..." Naruto explained again, this time with puppy eyes.

"I never go out to a date myself, ask someone else..." Neji turned his head away.

"Ne—jii—" Naruto pleaded.

"Ask the girls, they knew!" said Neji.

"Hell no! The girls love gossip you know! Surely Sakura-chan will know about my plan before I asked her!" Naruto reasoned.

"Fine, plausible... then what about Uchiha?" Neji suggested.

"SASUKE? Ha! Never in my live! I'll die first before I ask him!" said the blonde stubbornly.

"Shikamaru?"

"The only thing that lazy ass knows it's how to say 'troublesome'..."

"Okay... Kiba?"

"Humph! He likes dogs better than human!"

"Mmh... Chouji?"

"I barely see him with any girl... well yeah, except those you see in food counter,"

"Fine... Lee?" Neji suggested his own teammate.

"Yeah, but he loves Sakura-chan too! He'll get angry!"

"Make sense... Shino?"

"He's too quiet! Besides... girls never approached that guy since he has those creepy bugs all over his body..."

"But Shino has a lot of fans out there..." Neji reasoned.

"Neji..." Naruto trailed off.

"Fine then what about..." Neji stopped when he realized that there's no one else he could suggest. "Uh... Gaara?" Neji mentioned the first name that popped in his head.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "I think you should see doctor first before suggested that psycho panda-eyed..."

"Uh..." Neji put his hand in his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Give up Neji! C'mon! We're wasting time here! My precious Sakura-chan is waiting!"

Slight pain stabbed Neji's heart as soon as those words came waltzing into his ear. Indeed, he had one little secret, a crush... or maybe more on the being before him. He had kept his own feelings for this particular blonde for some time now, this information was so private that the only one who knew about this was himself and would remain himself ONLY!

It seemed that Naruto mistook his silence as a no, since the blonde jumped right in front of the Hyuuga, face inches away while his both hands grabbed Neji in his broad shoulders, giving them a light shake.

"Neji! Come on! Sweet Neji, kind Neji, handsome Neji, strong Neji, whatever Neji! NejiNejiNejiNeji! Pretty pretty pleease?" Naruto pleaded with his best puppy eyes.

"I-I... Argh! Fine!" Neji finally gave up. He didn't feel comfortable with that face so close to his own, who knew what might happened? An unwanted kiss was one of those...

Naruto smiled triumphantly and thrust his fist to the air.

"Yatta! Arigato Neji! You're truly my best friend!" Naruto shook Neji's hand happily. Neji only gave a slightest hint of a smile.

Best friend... not bad.

"Now, quick! Change your clothes and we're off!" Naruto opened Neji's closet, picked up Neji's usual clothes (his shirt and black pants) and threw it to the owner, who caught it expertly.

Neji sighed and walked to the bathroom to change. Well, maybe this day wouldn't be so bad either.

Maybe...

**-TBC-**

Author's note: So how was it? Please R&R, If you like humor, there WILL be a lot of humor in the next chapter! We promised! And sorry if it's kinda short, next chapters will be longer...


	2. Lesson 1

WARNING: Shounen-ai (Hey, isn't that clear already?), possible OOC, but only in certain parts and for humor purpose only (Well, at least that's what I planned). And slight NaruNeji.

Enjoy the story!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 2**

Neji placed his kunai hostler and shuriken pouch on its proper place and tightened the bandage hugging his right arm loosely. The Hyuuga prodigy was in progress of putting his foot inside his ninja shoes when Naruto's piercing voice came from outside.

"Neji! Quick! Quick! Come on!" Naruto waved his hand enthusiastically, eyes telling 'quick-or-I'll-drag-you-here'.

Neji nodded slightly, tapping his foot to adjust the level of comfort before walking towards the happy blonde, hands jammed inside his pockets. Please note that this Neji walked so slowly a turtle would proud of its own speed.

"Neeejiiii..." Naruto whined, grabbing the Hyuuga's sleeve right after Neji entered his grasping range. Forcing the Hyuuga to walk fast by half-dragging Neji into the streets, where people started littering it. The daily routine of Konohagakure no Sato once again began itself.

Both of them strolled their way down the streets, greeted the shop owners they knew or just familiar people whom they met coincidentally. Two pair of legs made steady steps as each of their owner drowned in their own thoughts. One didn't interest in starting a conversation, while the other was whacking his brain to come up with a question.

And he got one.

"Neji, girls like it when you buy them presents, eh? What items do us guys usually bring?" Naruto asked as his hand came out with a notebook and a pen. So like Lee... by the way, that also reminded him about that kiddo show his cousin Hanabi watched a few days ago... what was that again? Ah right, _Blue's Clues._

"Flowers, chocolates, Teddy Bears and other stuffs I usually put in trash bin..." Neji took out his hands from his pocket and crossed it on his chest, nearly yawned since he was still sleepy.

"Does that includes used plastic bags and expired foods?" Naruto practically caught Neji's lack of interest, decided to lighten him up a bit.

But that certainly didn't lit up any mood from the Hyuuga, it just got worse. "Naruto..."

"Just kidding!" The blonde scurried up for words, he didn't want his only hope of upgrading his relationship with Sakura strolled away because he got bored.

"Ano sa, ano sa..." Naruto decided to change the subject, quickly. "Then I just ask her where would she want to go, right?" words pouring out while hands scribbling words Neji had uttered.

"Hai," was the curt answer.

"Then, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked, pocketing the notebook, flashing Neji a cute smile, in which the Hyuuga shook his head to suspended the heat that started crawling up into his cheeks.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, since I asked you to go out with me today you should tell me where do you want to go! Just like you said! I'll grant it! Anywhere is fine! As long as it's still in Konohagakure!" Naruto smiled.

"I want to go home..." said Neji shortly.

"On second thought... everywhere in Konoha except that one..." Naruto corrected, mouth formed a pout.

"But you said—" Neji's words were cut off by the blonde who dragged him towards a cafe.

"Then let's go to the cafe over there!" Naruto said happily while he dragged the protesting and unwilling Hyuuga.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The blonde opened the cafe door, bell tinkling announcing their arrivals. It was pretty quiet since the only visitor except them was just a random man sipping a cup of morning coffee. The waitress gave them a warm smile and hurried over to fetch the menu. Naruto settled for a table for two in corner and ushered Neji to sat opposite from him.

Neji placed his body on the chair and looked around, the interior was not bad, the wall was covered in calming light green, pots and vases of random flowers and green plants nestled in each corner of the room. Others were dangling from the ceiling, creating nature-like feeling. The chairs and tables were painted black and covered in white tablecloth with matching gray stripes.

"What would you like to order?" two sets of menu were handed to each of them.

"A portion of dango and Ocha (Japanese green tea)!" Naruto exclaimed, while Neji settled for a cup of hot Cappuccino.

While they were waiting for their orders to arrive, Naruto decided to make a conversation with the Hyuuga. But still Naruto wasn't clever enough to pick up a topic where the Hyuuga wouldn't told him to screw it off.

"So, Neji... um, do you have a crush on someone too?" Naruto asked.

Neji did his best not to fall from his chair and thought of another plausible excuse and then replied diligently with: "...none of your business..."

"You have? You have? With who, with who? Tell me! How does she look like?" Naruto asked excitedly, elbows supporting his body as he leaned over to Neji.

_Damn it, he can read my mind?_ Neji made a mental note and decided to shut his mouth up next time before replied. "Like I said it's none of your business..." he said simply.

"Tsk, too bad! But when you feel like it, you should say it to me! Maybe I can help!" Naruto smiled his Naruto smile. The one Neji like so much he couldn't help but smiled faintly to himself, mentally.

"I SAID it's none of YOUR business..." Neji answered again.

"Fine..." the blonde gave up and heaved himself back into his chair.

Then they talked about many things, even after their orders arrived. Naruto realized that actually Neji was a good and nice person to talk with. Even though Neji didn't talk too much like him and pretty comfortable in his role as the listener, it was still fun for Naruto. All of the time, Naruto thought that the only time Neji opened his mouth to talk is when he's about to start his daily lecture about Main Family, Branch Family and fate. And it never failed to amuse Naruto how talkative Neji can be if it's about the said subjects.

"... and you know what? Someday I'll beat that bastard Sasuke and win Sakura-chan! Isn't it great? Oh, sou.. then I'll—" Naruto kept blabbering about his future plans with Sakura when he became Hokage. "And I won't forget 'cuz you're the one who help me in this!"

Neji just listened to the blonde boy, he didn't participate much in the conversation since it didn't take his interest anyway, the only reason he could bare with it was because it was Naruto who talked to him. Sometimes he replied with an 'oh' or 'I see' to showed that he was still listening.

"Oh, and Neji?" Naruto called.

"Yes?"

"Sorry if I bother your time... you're not mad aren't you?" Naruto smiled apologetically.

"Actually no, besides... I decided this on my own..." Neji couldn't help but smiled back, he felt his earlier fury because of the blonde disappeared when he saw the Naruto's innocent face.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. Did Neji just smile at him? And a pure one too, not that usual smirk he plastered on his face and really pulled out the evil side of him. Naruto felt very stupid that he didn't bring a camera. He could take a few pictures of that rare moment that maybe only happen once in every millennium, even it was rarer than the appearance of Mars! Then he could sell it to Neji's fangirls for a fair amount of money.

But he couldn't lie to himself that Neji looked rather... handsome... and cute.

"Hello Naruto?" Neji waved his hand in front of Naruto's face with a mixture of 'hello-do-you-still-here-with-me' and an 'it's-just-me-or-he's-going-crazy' gesture.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... where were we?" Naruto snapped back to reality. He didn't realize that he was daydreaming that long.

"Hey, you're not sick, aren't you?" Neji took off Naruto's forehead protector and placed his hand in Naruto's forehead gently, checking his temperature. Brows came knitted into a frown and lip0s curved downwards in concern.

Naruto suddenly felt hot around his cheeks and light pink graced his childish face. Mouth slightly ajar and breathing was another problem.

Neji, realizing unusual changes in the blonde retreated his hand, pearly white eyes boring into Naruto's azure blue orbs. "Naruto?"

"Neji..." Naruto never experiencing something like this... from another guy. He lowered his head before he dared to speak again, only this time those words never came out from his sealed mouth.

"NEEEEEJIIIIIIII-KUUUUUNNN!" a familiar voice approached them with a speed of light.

_**CRASH!**_

The next thing Naruto knew was in front of him stood a very familiar boy, wearing a tight green suit. With inhuman thick brows and even more inhuman big round eyes, pitch black orbs glittering with excitement. Those eyes gazed at Naruto's and the lips broke into a wide grin.

Naruto sweatdropped. _How on earth did this magnificent idiot manage to destroy my precious time with Neji! Huh? Hey, wait a second... where did that come from? Scratch that, I mean my soon-to-be precious time with Sakura-chan... _

"Hello, Naruto-kun! Nice day isn't it?" Rock Lee smiled his Rock Lee smile and flashed his shiny teeth, blinding Naruto momentarily.

"Yeah, Thick-Brows... morning, you look happy today..." Naruto greeted the boy.

"Of course! Because today I'll beat Neji-kun in a fair match! Now, where is he? Huh? Huh?" Lee punched the air and started jumping up and down boxer-style, jabbing the air to add the effect.

"Lee, could you... how to say this... get off my lap?" Neji uttered.

"Ara? (Eh?) How could YOU get there?" Lee pointed down at Neji, who stared back up with blank eyes, perfectly calm even though he had another hyperactive boy practically _standing_ on his lap.

"I believe I'm the one who should say that..." Neji stood up abruptly, the other boy gasped as he lost balance, body pulled down to the ground by gravitation. Luckily, with a well-trained reaction, Lee leapt up and landed in graceful motion right in front of the genius boy.

"Now Neji-kun! Let's have a match!" Lee challenged Neji for the twenty-fifth time that week. Body switched to his taijutsu stance.

"You'll regret it..." Neji hissed and went into Jyuuken stance.

"Um, guys?" Naruto interrupted.

"WHAT?" both Neji and Lee snarled in unison.

"I guess this is not a right place to fight... besides, I still have something to do with Neji..." Naruto informed, walking in between the teammates, automatically prevent them from attacking each other.

"But, Naruto-kun!" Lee whined, hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder in a gentle way to say 'move-away'.

Neji looked into Naruto's eyes, feeling slightly sorry and a pang of pity to leave his blonde. "I'm sorry, Naruto... I have business with this bastard, maybe tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow?" Naruto echoed.

"Yup, tomorrow... after training? I'll pick you up," said Neji as he turned his body and followed Lee to the training ground.

"Sure..." Naruto smiled and waved his hand.

Tomorrow would be fun...

**-TBC-**

Author's note: That's it for today! Hounto ni arigatou for the reviews and the advices. I really appreciate it! It's true that we're not using English as our first language so we're very sorry for the grammar mistakes.

And one more thing. If we're not too busy we'll be updating regularly every week, but since we will have school exam next week we won't update, okay? Just next week, maybe... anyway please R&R!


	3. Hike up, boys!

A/N: Hi! This is Hira! I would like to say thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed our story and since my partner Yuki is busy writing our NejiTen fic, so I'm alone here... but that's not important! Enjoy the story!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 3**

_RING_

_RING!_

"AWW! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto scolded his alarm clock, he told it to be quiet because nobody can interrupt his sleep and stay alive. He pulled his blanket up to his head, but maybe one thing Naruto forgot was an alarm clock didn't have ear, barely any soul.

_RING_

_RING!_

"Hmm... 7.15 a.m..." Naruto murmured as he glanced at his alarm clock.

_RING!_

**-_SMACK!_-** and that made the alarm clock stopped ringing forever, pieces of metal and small materials were all that was left from once red alarm clock.

_That's better..._ thought Naruto and closed his eyes again, blanket was pulled back to cover his head. But the lucky star was not on his side today.

"YAAAA—HOOO! HIYA NARUTO! WAKE UP, DUDE!" An _extremely _loud voice was heard outside his window, and as if one loud shout wasn't enough, the voice's owner was banging his window with...something, Naruto was pretty sure that it was a heavy and large object, and those barking sound made Naruto winced.

"SHADDUP KIBA! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING!" Naruto sat on his bed and shouted to the happy dog boy.

"Of course, if not, why would I bang your window? More important than that..." Kiba grinned, he threw the hammer he's been using to his side (wonder how that window didn't crash) and showed Naruto his travel bag.

"What? You have a new bag? What a nice bag, now go!" Naruto said sarcastically and started to think that this was revenge from Neji since he annoyed Neji's sleep yesterday. This incident made Naruto vowed not to interrupt anyone again.

"No, not my bag! Although it IS new... but not that! You see Nar—" Kiba's words were cut off by a knock in his bedroom door, followed by Chouji and Lee who barged in into his bedroom, while two others familiar figures belonged to none other than Neji and Shikamaru were waiting outside.

"Hi, Naruto-kun! Can we come in?" Lee asked, grinning.

"You didn't have to ask, you're inside already..." said Naruto, and with a blink of eye, the blonde realized that all of the people who barged in his house today have one thing in common.

"Why did all of you bring travel bag?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Hokage-sama told us to train at the mountain for one week starting today so we picked you up because you're the only one who didn't come to the Hokage Tower this morning..." Lee told Naruto.

"Oh, I see... but how come I'm the only one who didn't know?"

"We don't know about you but our sensei told us yesterday..." Chouji informed.

"Huh? But Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything!" right after Naruto finished his sentence, a loud _'POOF'_ were heard and Hatake Kakashi appeared out of thin air.

"Hello boys," he greeted and turned his attention to Naruto.

"I'm sorry I'm late to tell you this but you must gather in the Hokage Tower today at 7 a.m!" Kakashi smiled.

"I will appreciate it if you come... hmmm, two hours earlier, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto smiled dangerously.

So the mistake was on the silver-haired jounin all along. His weird hobby had made Naruto clueless about this information. Too bad Naruto was in a bad mood and one good thing: Kakashi was stronger than Naruto, had he not, Kakashi was already wrapped up in bandage, lying helplessly in hospital ICU room.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The boys walked out from Konoha in silence, the only sound heard was Chouji munching on his potato chips. And it was still silent when they started to hike the mountain, it was paradise for our certain lazy chuunin. Well, but that didn't last long because we had two loudmouths in the groups.

In which Kiba was the first one to break up the silence.

"How 'bout a race? The last who reach the cottage must cooking and do the cleaning stuffs!" Kiba suggested, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Cooking?" said Naruto.

"Of course? What did you expect? A chef to make you your meals?" Shikamaru replied, "... man, this is troublesome..." he added his infamous quote.

"I agree!" Lee smiled.

"Yeah, me too..." Neji added, some challanges wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I won't lose to you this time, Neji-kun!" Lee faced his rival.

"Lee, you've challenged me yesterday..."

"Oh yeah? Yesterday I lose, but today I'll win! You know Gai-sensei always told us that our youth is—"

"Well! I hereby proclaimed that our standing spot is the start line!" Kiba cut off before he heard Lee's 'useful' advices about how you should fill your youth with every possible thing to reach your destination and how rivalry could make you stronger because it filled you with 'I won't lose' and determination.

Well, yeah. That was not bad but Lee's weird style of sharing it (filled with poetry things that didn't click in your brain) was not a pleasant thing to hear.

"Any objection? Raise your hand please..." asked Kiba, his black eyes scanned each party member.

Everyone pointed to Shikamaru before Shikamaru raised his hand. "Thank you.." Shikamaru thanked, because he didn't have to raise his hand. Raising hand is so troublesome.

"Anybody else?"

Long silence filled in. Even Chouji agreed ("I'm hungry so we must reach the cottage as fast as we could.")

"OKAY! On my count... 1, 2..." Kiba counted.

"Hey wai—" Shikamaru tried to stop Kiba.

"GO!" Everyone minus Shikamaru disappeared in a blur of black, running in a top speed to the cottage up in the mountain.

"Aw... man," Shikamaru sighed. After muttering his favorite line of 'this is troublesome' he leapt and ran after the others, following their chakra trail. Of course, he could walk and not participating but it was possible to get lost. The wood was covered in pine trees and since he didn't bring a map and asking directions was so troublesome (like he had anyone to ask).

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Surprisingly, after another few minutes Shikamaru was in front, followed by Neji, then Naruto and Lee, Kiba and was a few meters behind them and Chouji already left behind since he spotted a cake store and decided to stop by.

_Ha... I'll win! I'll win and I can free from the troublesome job!_ Shikamaru thought.

But the happiness didn't last long because Neji ran past him.

"What?" Shikamaru tried to ran faster, a thought of throwing kunai at Neji popped out in his mind. His hand reached for his kunai pouch when...

"_Don't throw it, Shikamaru... that'll will violating the rules, besides... he's_ _your friend, and throwing kunai is troublesome,_" Angel-Shika appeared with a 'POOF'.

Angel-Shika, was the good side of Shikamaru. His appearance was like chibi-Shikamaru wearing white robes and carrying harp. A glowing golden halo bobbing atop his head and a pair of small white wings attached on his back.

"_Don't listen to him! Throw it! That will make you win this race and you'll free from those troublesome jobs!"_ Devil-Shika appeared too.

Devil-Shika, an exact opposite from Angel-Shika, as you could see from the name. A chibi-Shikamaru with red spandex, devilish tail and a pair of small red horns nestled on his head, if he laughed, a pair of fangs could be seen. He waved his trident around, ordering Shikamaru to do bad stuffs.

"But, Neji is..." said Shikamaru, hesitating.

"_Throw it!" _Devil-Shika nudged.

"_Don't listen to him!"_ Angel-Shika bobbed atop of Shikamaru's head.

"_You'll free from those troublesome jobs!"_

"_Hey... that's right... THROW IT SHIKAMARU!"_

Devil-Shika and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"But Neji..."

"_THAT DOESN'T MATTER! THROW IT!"_ Angel-Shika shouted.

"O-Okay..." Shikamaru took two kunais from his pouch and with perfect accuracy, he aimed at Neji's sleeves and pants.

One jabbed past Neji's sleeve into a tree and the other embedded on the same tree right after it went past Neji's pants.

"Shikamaru!" Neji shouted.

"Kiba didn't say that we couldn't use weapons right? Sorry Neji but I'll win!" Shikamaru ran past the still-pinned Neji, hissing as his other hand tried to reach the stubborn kunai.

Naruto already copied Shikamaru's job and pinned Lee into a nearby tree with his shurikens. The weird angle made the poor bowl-haired boy couldn't move a single muscle.

"Naruto-kun! Lemme gooo!" Lee half-ordered, half-pleading.

"Sorry Thick Brows but Shikamaru was right, we can use weapons! I'm the one who will win this!" Naruto grinned at Lee and sped up to chase Shikamaru.

Neji managed to pull the last kunai from his pants when Naruto ran past him. The Hyuuga smirked and leapt into the air. With his current speed, it didn't take long for Neji to come up side-to-side with Naruto.

_Oh shit, I already used all my shurikens to pinned thick brows..._ Naruto made a mental note, but something else... something else told him not to do that to Neji... just Neji. Wonder why? But now all he needed to prior on was how to win.

"Naruto, how about giving up?" Neji smirked.

"Hell no! I won't take back my words! That's my ninja way!"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A few minutes later...

_Yeah! The finish line!_ Shikamaru thought happily when the wooden cottage came into view. Who ever thought that Shikamaru would do THIS lot of movement in one day? Angel-Shika and Devil-Shika hugged each other in happiness in an earlier celebration.

_**SWISHED! **_

Shikamaru was pinned to a tree by two kunais and a shuriken, perfectly sealing both of his hands.

Neji and Naruto ran past him.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Shikamaru! We can use weapon right? I have weapons too you know!" Neji waved goodbye at him.

Neji and Naruto faced each other, sparks of blue electricity erected from both eyes and connected their gaze in an unmentioned challenge. They were the only ones who left.

"You won't stand a chance!" Naruto ran past Neji.

"Oh yeah?" Neji ran past ahead after another leap.

Naruto extended his arm quickly when Neji's figure was an inch or so ahead. He made it to crumpled Neji's shirt between his fingers and pulled the unsuspecting Hyuuga prodigy backwards. Slamming him to the ground with his body on top of the older boy.

"I'll win!"

"Oh no you won't!" Neji gave a light punch to Naruto's face, enough to make Naruto stumbled backwards and freed himself from the other's custody.

"Hey! It's HURT!" Naruto growled and tried to smack Neji back, but the older boy ducked it and made Naruto lost his balance. Neji took this chance to grab Naruto's shirt and rolled, now Naruto was squirming underneath him.

"It's not that easy!"

Both of them started fighting anime-style.

"LEMME GO!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE UP!"

"NO WAY! I WON'T TAKE BACK MY WORDS! THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!"

"YOU SAID THAT IN THE PREVIOUS PAGE!"

"SO WHAT?"

"Hey, lover birds! Are you done yet?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" Neji and Naruto stopped biting and punching each other, they looked up and saw everybody was already inside of the cottage.

"WAA! SINCE WHEN DID YOU---" Naruto shouted.

"Since you guys started fighting like that! We have time to pulled out the kunais and chase you guys..." Lee explained. "I win Neji-kun!" he made a victory sign. Neji just muttered 'whatever'.

"And you know what? You guys must do the cleaning and cooking! Ganbatte!" Kiba added while he entered the small cottage.

Both Neji and Naruto growled while they muttered a different, colorful curses.

"Oh yeah, and until when you will remain like that?" asked Kiba again, poking his head out from the door.

Neji and Naruto looked at each other and realized their 'compromising' position. Both blushed deeply and quickly entangled each other. Neji stood up followed by a grumpy Naruto.

"So it looked like I'll stuck up with you for the entire week, huh?" Neji asked.

"So what? Unhappy?"

_Not really..._Neji added mentally.

"Hey, Lover birds! You're getting in or not?" Kiba shouted, he found out that teasing them with those words was fun.

"WE'RE NOT LOVER BIRDS, FREAKY DOG BOY!" Neji and Naruto blushed and shouted in unison before they walked together to the cottage.

**-TBC-**

A/N: Hmmh, yeah, so... basically we love the Shikamaru-Shoutai so I made their appearance in this fic. But now, I'm still confuse about inserting Sasuke and Shino or not... So, review guys and give me advice about it!


	4. The Chaotic Menu

Author's Note: Important! I just want to tell you guys, I'll be extremely busy next week since I have to prepare all my stuff for the cosplay event next week (Yaay! Cosplay!) But if you guys review, I'll update! Even though I'm busy! How's that? That is (ping!) my promise! (good guy pose). Enjoy! 

Thanks a lot for the reviewers out there, and thanks for your suggestions, Kirin-touchan and Momochi Zabuza! Thanks a lot! (I used your suggestion in this chapter Kirin-touchan, see if you can find it, I changed it a little though).

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 4**

The small cottage only has one bedroom, so all of them must share it. One kitchen, one living room and one bathroom. Tsunade has said that they don't have to worry about food, since she already arranged everything. The only thing they must worry is about their training.

Neji and Naruto walked half-heartedly to the kitchen. They examined the food there...canned-sardines, breads, canned-fruit, syrup, cup ramen ("Thank Goodness! I can't live without my ramen! Even though I brought them myself..." said Naruto), potato chips (but there's not much left, since Chouji ate most of them a minute ago), pasta and other stuff. And there was also rice, it seemed that Tsunade already prepared it all for them.

"So... these are our one week food supply?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah... any ideas about the menu?" Neji asked back.

"Oh, of course! I have a delicious menu set for tomorrow!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You have?"

"Yes! For breakfast we'll have miso ramen, for lunch we'll have chikara ramen, and for dinner we'll have meat ramen! How's that?"

"... (sweatdropped)"

"Oh, you don't like it? Then what about shoyu ramen for breakfast, fish-flavored ramen for lunch, and spicy ramen for dinner?"

"Naru—"

"Hmmh, but I prefer super spicy ramen for breakfast, miso ramen for lunch and maybe stamina ramen for dinner, oh! But miso ramen—"

"NARUTO!"

"W-what?" Naruto was taken aback by Neji's voice.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but... I. don't. think. they. will. like. those. kind. of. menu. including. me. do. you. understand?" Neji stretched his words.

"But ramen is so delicious..." said Naruto with an 'oh-why-they-wouldn't-understand' expression.

Then both of them started arguing about the menu. Naruto insisted that they should have ramen but Neji said no. After that problem was settled and they agreed that it's not a full-ramen menu they started arguing about the amount of food they should cook. Naruto said that they should cook a lot since Chouji is in the group. Neji said that it's right but if they cooked a lot they'll run out the supplies quickly so they must force Chouji to have diet for one week. But then Naruto said that Chouji can't get on diet since he'll eat everything if he's hungry including his own bag.

"So what? If he wants to eat his bag then he can eat it..." said Neji, matter-of-factly.

"THEN? IF HE'S HUNGRY AGAIN AND HE ATE OUR BAG? HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THAT?" Naruto shouted in front of Neji's face.

"I didn't say he CAN eat our bags, did I?" Neji said calmly.

Veins popped in Naruto's head, he reached out and yanked Neji's collar down, he brought the taller boy to the same eye-level.

"THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER! AND... don't..." Naruto's voice slowly faded, he realized a fact that his and Neji's face were so close.

Well, a little bit TOO close actually. Naruto can felt Neji's hot breath against his skin, a little bit more and he can kiss those soft lips. Suddenly Naruto can felt his heart pounding loudly, a blush crept to his cheeks. He quickly pushed Neji away gently.

"S-Sorry... I-I..." Naruto played his fingers Hinata-style.

Neji just stayed silent, but he quickly turned his body to hide his own blush. Fortunately, Lee came into the kitchen.

"YOU GUYS!" he jumped in with his usual cheerful style. Luckily, he didn't realize the fact that both boys in the kitchen were blushing madly.

"What? Go out, Lee... it's still," Neji glanced at the clock. "9.15 a.m so it's not lunch time yet, besides, we're busy,"

"No, Neji-kun... I just want to inform you that—"

"I know, you don't like spicy stuff..." Neji cut off.

"Yes, but I also—"

"I know, you want ketchup too."

"Yes, but—"

"I know, you want some mustard too..."

"—" Lee opened his mouth to talk.

"I know, you want—"

"GEEZ! WILL YOU LET ME TALK FOR A MOMENT!" Lee roared with a volume that made Neji's hair flew backwards anime-style.

"DON'T SHOUT IN FRONT OF MY FACE LIKE THAT!" Neji shouted back and made Lee's hair flew backwards.

"OH YEAH? AND WHY IS THAT?" Lee shouted back and... you know.

"BECAUSE IT IS ANNOYING!"

"A-hum..." Naruto coughed a bit, trying to get their attention.

"AND YOU SAY MY ATTITUDE IS ANNOYING?"

"A-HUM!" Naruto coughed harder before this shouting competition got out of hand.

"WELL, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOURSELF?" Neji shouted and created the similar scene like the previous one.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP SHOUTING AND LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Naruto decided to join this shouting competition.

Both Lee and Neji shut up immediately.

"Okay, so... thick brows... you said that you have something to say, what is that?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I just want to inform you that—" he stopped for a moment to see if Neji decided to cut off, and after Neji didn't show any signs of cutting his sentence, he continued. "We found a nature hot spring not too far from here, so..."

"Nature hot spring? WOW! Why didn't you say earlier?" said Naruto excitedly.

Lee sweatdropped. "Yeah, sure..."

"So? Anything else?" Neji asked his teammate.

"The others were going to start our morning training so I come to pick you up. Oh, and they said they'll try the hot spring after it," Lee informed.

"Well then, tell them we'll be there in a minute..." said Naruto.

"Ok! See you soon!" with that, Lee jumped out from the kitchen to join the other team member.

"Sure sounds great..." said Neji while he started putting the food in the cupboard.

Naruto glanced at the Hyuuga. Actually Naruto has something to say to Neji. But the arguing and Lee was on his way.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"I, um, just wanna say sorry for my harsh attitude earlier and 'that' one... I was..." he trailed off.

"I don't mind, really... I'm the one who should say sorry, Naruto... about this morning, when, you know... incident at the race."

"Oh...yeah, but actually you don't need to..."

"But..." both blushed.

Dead silence.

"Lover birds! Come quick! We'll start the training soon!" Kiba walked into the kitchen. He bowed just in time to avoid the frying pan that flew to his face.

"How many times do we have to tell you! We're not lover birds! It was a coincidence that we ended up in... that position," Naruto and Neji blushed when Naruto said the last word.

"_I'm happy, really!" _Inner Neji added.

"But you're blushing!"

"Why you... KIBA COME BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted when Kiba turned his body and walked away. Naruto then started to chase Kiba but he stopped in the kitchen door and turned his head back to Neji.

"Neji, sorry... I... anyway, it looked like we'll spend a lot of time together so will you give me some more tips so I can date Sakura-chan? You know... we're not finished yesterday 'cause..."

Neji lowered his head a bit and answered.

"... yeah, sure..."

"REALLY! THANKS NEJI! YOU'RE REALLY MY BEST FRIEND! Now... KIBA YOU BASTARD!" Naruto ran out from the kitchen to give the dog boy a punch or two.

Neji finished his arranging job quickly and walked away to join the others in morning training. Maybe later, the hot spring will be fun.

At least he hoped so...

-TBC-

Author's note: IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T READ, I'LL BE VERY VERY BUSY NEXT WEEK BUT IF YOU GUYS POST THE REVIEW I'LL UPDATE! AND IF NOT...I won't update next week! Easy isn't it?


	5. Hot spring and rubber duck

Author's Note: People demanded me for update, so... I updated! I keep my promise, right? Beware, a little OOC in this chapter.

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 5**

"AAAAAHHHH! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! KIBA! YOU CHEATED!" Naruto screamed.

They decided that the morning training will be one on one fight and the opponent was decided with lottery. And the result was: Lee vs Shikamaru (Lee won easily since Shikamaru was too lazy to fight back. Lee demanded for a rematch but Shikamaru rejected since a rematch is too troublesome), Neji vs Chouji (And there's no doubt that the Hyuuga prodigy won! What will happen if Chouji won? Sorry, no offense Chouji fans), and Naruto vs Kiba (just like the chuunin exam). But after a few minutes it looked like Kiba has successfully made Akamaru peed on Naruto.

"STOP IT! DISGUSTING!" Naruto tried to ran away but Kiba held him still. And Naruto was too panicked to do a kawarimi.

"Ha! No way until you give up!"

"NEVER!"

"Well then, Akamaru..." Kiba grinned evilly.

"Arf!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!"

"My, this fight looks weird..." Shikamaru commented as he watched both of them.

"It looks stupid for me..." Neji added.

"No wonder... both of them are idiots," said Lee.

"YOU CHEATED!" Naruto shouted at Kiba.

"NO I'M NOT! THIS IS AKAMARU'S SPECIAL ATTACK! DYNAMIC AIR MARKING!"

"DISGUSTING ATTACK!"

"WHO CARES!"

After a round of shouting and screaming, the angry Naruto has managed to beat Kiba into a pulp.

"Dammit!" Naruto growled as he walked to join the others.

"Don't approach us! You smell like shit!" Shikamaru shooed Naruto away.

"Blame that dog and his damn master!" Naruto growled again as he glared at Kiba who rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Then let's use the hot spring! People said that hot spring is good for healing wounds faster!" Lee exclaimed.

"I've heard about that, but what about shitty smell? You better take a bath..." Neji commented as he earned another glare from Naruto.

"To the hot spring right now? But I'm tired and it's troublesome..." said Shikamaru.

"I agree...besides, I'm hungry!" Kiba raised his hand, accompanied by a nod from Chouji.

"Okay, fine... how 'bout this afternoon?" Lee suggested.

"Whatever..." Naruto muttered.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later that afternoon...

Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji were in the bedroom, searching for their towel while Neji and Lee have gone first to the hot spring.

"Say, where's Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know, he's..." but before Shikamaru could finish his sentence, Naruto entered the bedroom.

"--right here," Shikamaru finished his sentence proudly.

"Naruto, what took you so long?" asked Chouji.

"Sorry! Just wait a moment! I've just finished my sweeping job!" Naruto jogged to his bag and took his towel.

"Thanks a lot, Cinderella..." Kiba teased while Naruto glared daggers. "Why you..." Naruto hissed, his palm clenched into a fist.

"Guys, are you coming or not?" Shikamaru called from the door, Chouji was beside him.

"Oh--hey, wait for us!" Kiba ran after the Nara, followed closely by Naruto.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Where's the hot spring, anyway?" Naruto asked after they walked for about three minutes.

"It's not that far... five-minutes walk and you're there..." Chouji explained while he pointed to the west. Suddenly a loud scream was heard from the hot spring.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What? That's thick brows' voice!" said Naruto, concerned.

With a well-trained reflex, all of them dashed with speed of light to the hot spring. Of course with speed like that, they reached the hot spring in a mere seconds.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Lee and Neji were there, half soaked in the water, bodies wet (why, of course, that's the law of nature). Lee was strangling Neji and he's in the edge of tears. And they wore nothing but a towel on their head (You know the Japanese people wear towel like that when in the hot spring, right?)

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, NEJI-KUN?" Lee shouted to Neji's face and sobbing in the same time.

"Huh? What happened here?' asked Shikamaru.

"NEJI-KUN! ANSWER ME!" Lee ignored Shikamaru and shook Neji's body violently.

"Ghkkk—hhhkkkk..." said Neji.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! DON'T PLAY WITH ME AT TIME LIKE THIS!"

"Dude? You're strangling him so he CAN'T talk..." Kiba informed while the blue-face-because-lack-of-oxygen Neji did his best to nod once.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Lee released his grip and Neji fell to the water accompanied with a 'splash' sound.

"Haaaaaaaaa...hhh" Neji surfaced immediately and took a deep breath as if he never took a breath before.

"So... what happened? Damn, repeating is troublesome..." Shikamaru repeated his question.

Lee sobbed again. "Neji... Neji-kun... UWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lee cried, he jumped out from the water and threw himself to the nearest person, who happened to be Kiba. He sobbed to Kiba's shoulder while Kiba (after he wrapped a towel around Lee's waist) was trying desperately to run away with an 'ew-get-away-from-me-you-freak-oh-and-you're-wet' expression.

"Cut it out, you're making this fic looked like cheesy romance story, what happened?" Naruto started to get annoyed.

"NEJI-KUN FORGOT TO BRING MY..."

"Your what?" everyone asked in unison (except Neji, he was too busy breathing)

"MY RUBBER DUCK!" Lee cried.

Long silence.

"Rubber... duck?" asked Kiba, in case his ears failing him.

"YES! I ALWAYS BRING MY RUBBER DUCK EVERYWHERE BUT TODAY I'M BUSY SO I ASKED NEJI-KUN TO BRING IT FOR ME BUT HE FORGOT! Oooh... poor Bebek-chan (1)!"

"Bebek-chan?" Chouji echoed.

"Yes, that's his name, cute name... he must be lonely now... what should I do?" said a hopeless Lee.

"You lock your room so how do I take it, idiot? Besides... you have thousands of rubber ducks, which one should I take?" Neji stepped out from the hot spring, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Naruto can felt blood rushed to his cheeks. He knew that Neji is handsome but he never knew that he's... hot. He didn't know that Neji has that smooth white skin and that perfect body frame. Naruto quickly held his nose to prevent nosebleed.

Naruto shook his head. _Dammit...What's wrong with me? _

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong with you? Your face is red..." said Chouji.

"N-nothing... I...I forgot I haven't sweep the bathroom... I-I gotta go..." with that, he dashed back to the cottage.

"What's with him?" asked Shikamaru, Chouji shrugged before replied.

"Maybe he was shocked because Lee has a lot of rubber duck..."

_It's just me... or he's blushing when he saw... me? _thought Neji, but he shook his head and threw that thought out from his mind. _Impossible... Naruto still have a crush for that oversized forehead girl... heh, how I envy her..._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto ran inside the bedroom and slammed the door, panting a little. Then he threw himself to his sleeping bag and buried his face on the pillow.

Dammit dammit dammit dammit! What the hell is wrong with me? He's my friend, my best friend! It's just Kiba's words were starting to affect me... so, I must get rid of this feeling as soon as possible, Neji will hate me if he knows, he will think I'm some kind of freak, no... I certainly don't want that... 

Naruto rolled and stared at the ceiling above. Right now sleep is the best way to clear his mind, so he closed his eyes. He will sleep and tomorrow he will ask Neji about dating Sakura again and Neji will answer like normal, maybe, with that, maybe he can forget this feeling. Since we're talking about Naruto, he fell asleep right after he closed his eyes. Tomorrow everything will get back to normal.

Yes, it will, it MUST.

Unaware to him, four dark figures were spying upon him from a nearby tree.

"Should we barge in now?" asked one of them.

"No, we'll wait until morning comes..." the other one answered with a smirk.

-TBC-

Author's note: Hey, what's this? Naruto was thinking a way to get rid of his feeling? Ah... anyway, no need to worry, this IS a NejiNaru fic. Oh, and about Sasuke, he WILL appear, I wrote 'hints of SasuNaru' in the summary, right? How do we make hints of SasuNaru without Sasuke? So he will appear... in NEXT CHAPTER! But he won't do anything with Naru-chan... well yeah, maybe a little but the main pairing is NejiNaru! So... review!

(1) Bebek is Indonesian language, it means... duck


	6. Lesson 2 and Familiar Intruders

Author's note: Waaii! Thanks a lot for your reviews! Hountou ni arigatou! It always makes me happy! Please keep it up.. he he he

OMG! The cosplay event on previous days was SO AMAZING! COOL! Especially the cabaret (The FF7 one is so cool too) performed by the F group, Naruto group! The cabaret was so hilarious, I can't stop laughing! With a GaaNaru shounen-ai scene! You guys are so cool! Wait... what am I rambling about? Sorry guys... on to the story!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 6**

Hyuuga Neji curled up comfortably in his sleeping bag. His chest rose and fell in a constant pace as he breath. His long, beautiful dark hair sprawled messily around him. He was too tired yesterday, the training, plus those annoying cleaning and cooking job, not to mention a certain blonde who kept his distance from him, he didn't know why though. Now here he was, enjoying his sleep until a hand shook his shoulder, and he heard someone whispering his name.

"Neji... Neji, wake up," that voice, he knew that voice.

"Five more minutes, Hinata-sama..." he muttered and shook the hand off his shoulder.

"Hinata? What are you talking about? Geeezzz...wake up!" the voice whispered again.

"Hinata-sama... I'm so tired, five more minutes please, and why did you sound like a turkey?" Neji muttered, still with his eyes closed.

"WHADDYA MEAN I SOUND LIKE A TURKEY?" the voice shouted and a hand grabbed his collar, shook him so he opened his eyes. Neji's eyes widened when he saw the person.

"Oh my God, Hinata-sama... you even LOOK like a turkey!" said Neji as he saw the person, Shikamaru, to be exact.

"Do I look like a turkey, genius?" asked Shikamaru, as he stared at Neji's pearl white eyes.

_Yeah, a lot_. "Huh? Shikamaru? What are you doing... wait, oh yeah... the training, I forgot..." Neji muttered.

"Ssssh... Neji..." Shikamaru whispered and gestured to the bedroom door.

"Huh? What's with..." but Neji's 'what-are-you-talking-about' expression changed into an alert one.

"Someone's outside the door... three, no, four... who are they?" Neji whispered as he glanced at the sleeping figure of the rest of Konoha Five and Lee.

"Dunno... since the rest of us is here... maybe they're thieves, or burglars... or maybe debt collector! Anyway Neji, do your job..."

"Sure..." Neji made a few hand-seals to activate Byakugan, veins around his eyes bulged out as he activated his bloodline. He concentrated on the door and saw through it.

"Hey... those guys are--" but his words were cut off by a loud crash indicating the bedroom door was crashed down by someone, that sound has made the rest of the group jumped out from their sleeping bags in shock.

"WHO'S THERE?" Lee shouted as he went into his taijutsu stance.

All of their eyes bulged out when they saw the people stood in front of them.

"HIYA GUYS! OOOHHAAAAYYOOOOO!" Kankurou waved his hand cheerfully. His older sister Temari and the youngest of the three Gaara poked their heads from behind Kankurou's back.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?" Naruto shouted.

"We just come to visit! Aren't you guys happy to see us again?" Kankurou asked sweetly.

The Konoha genins and chuunin exchanged glances, they stayed silent.

"Happy, aren't you?" Kankurou cracked his knuckles and gave them death look.

"Y-yes yes yes! O-of course we're happy! W-why wo-wouldn't we?" Lee said nervously. Kankurou smiled proudly and nodded his head. "Good, good."

"I told you they won't be happy to see you guys, the cold-blooded-killers..." said a voice from behind Kankurou's back, and Uchiha Sasuke stepped into everyone's view.

"YOU!" Naruto shouted.

"Me?" asked Gaara.

"Us?" asked Temari and Kankurou.

"Him?" asked Kiba as he pointed at Lee.

"NO! YOU! SASUKE-TEMME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Sasuke sighed. "Tsunade-sama told me to watch over your training... so I'll come every two days to collect your data and I'll report it to Tsunade-sama so you better do your best," said Sasuke matter-of-factly.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because I'M Uchiha Sasuke, gotta problem with that, dobe?"

"WHAT? TAKE THAT BACK YOU—"

And while Sasuke and Naruto continued their usual fight, the others decided to do other activities than listening to those two.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto stomped into the kitchen, muttering various curses and words unsuitable for children underage. Neji was already there, making some toasted breads. He immediately sensed that Naruto was not in a good mood.

"That Sasuke-temme! Wait until I kick his sorry ass!" Naruto said to himself. "Yo, Neji... here, lemme help."

"Here..." Neji handed a few eggs to Naruto, Naruto took it and started boiling those eggs.

"What's our schedule today?" Naruto asked.

"Well, maybe same like yesterday, training, eating, training again, breathing, sleeping and going to the bathroom?" Neji suggested.

"Neji..."

"Just kidding..." Neji chuckled a bit.

At the sight of Neji chuckling, Naruto realized that he has a certain feeling towards the Hyuuga prodigy and he must get rid of the said feeling because he didn't want to break his friendship bond with Neji. _Okay... what should I do? Grab him and kiss him? No, certainly not..._

A 2.5 watt light bulb appeared on his head.

_Yeah, ask him about dating Sakura-chan! I thought about it yesterday! I'll concentrate on Sakura-chan and forget about him...yeah, that's it!_

"Neji?" he called.

"Hm?"

"If you're a girl—"

"WHAT?"

"NO! I mean JUST IMAGINE if you're a girl and one day I come to you, and I say 'you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, will you go out on a date with me?'... what will you do?" Naruto asked.

"I'll choke on my tea, blush and stare at you as if you're insane..." said Neji.

"That's YOUR reaction a few days ago! I mean just imagine if you're Sakura-chan!"

_If it's ME I'll happily accept that offer... _said Neji mentally. "Why did you ask something like that all of sudden?"

"Just... answer," was Naruto's simple statement.

"If... I'm Sakura?" asked Neji. Naruto nodded as the answer.

_Maybe I can use this chance..._Neji put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose for a moment before he squealed in delight and hugged Naruto like a four year old girl will do when she received her first teddy bear. Naruto turned bright red in an instant.

"Naruto! I'm so happy that you said that! Sasuke-kun always rejects my offer and he always said that I'm annoying! I don't know that you're so nice!" Neji said, he mimicked Sakura perfectly.

Naruto couldn't breath properly since his head was buried on Neji's chest. But luckily it could hide his flaring cheeks perfectly._ Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Wait wait wait! This is not on the plan! _Naruto started panicking. He could smell Neji's scent, he could FEEL Neji's warm body against his. Naruto was worried in case Neji could hear his pounding-so-loud heart.

_I don't know he's so... warm and comforting..._ Unconsciously, he stretched out his hands and hugged the genius back. Neji's eyes widened slightly at the unpredictable gesture.

"U-Um...Na- Naruto?" Neji's voice made Naruto snapped back to reality, he quickly let go of Neji's embrace.

"S-Sorry! U-um... ah... n-nice job, thanks...um," he stuttered. Neji eyed the blushing blonde quizzically.

"Naruto?"

_Damn damn damm! He saw you blushing and stuttering like an idiot! What should I say? Think Uzumaki! Think! _Naruto thought frantically.

"Um, Ne—"

"YO!" Kiba entered the kitchen in his usual Kiba style, Akamaru followed his master obediently.

_GOD BLESS YOU KIBA! THANKS A LOT! _Naruto shouted mentally, relieved.

"Hey, those eggs are boiled already right? Oh look! Toasted bread! We can eat now, right? Right? I'm hungry!" said Kiba as he took a big plate filled with toasted bread.

"Y-yes! Let's bring these to the dining room and let's eat with the others!" Naruto quickly snatched the pan filled with boiled eggs and ran off.

"Huh? What's with him? He's weird" asked Kiba, but Neji just shrugged as the answer.

"Forget it... let's eat..." Neji said and walked away from the kitchen to join the others in dining room. Kiba eyed him suspiciously but said nothing, he just followed his senior closely.

This is going to be a long day...

-TBC-

Author's note: Finished! Sasuke finally appeared, but he didn't do anything... yet. Patience is the key, or to be exact review is the key! He he he, reviews please! I have nothing else to say except a few answers for my reviews...

**heheheh** : Whoa, you have a unique pen name... yep, we're Indonesian! You too? Or not?  
**KarmaDreamz**: Actually, I'm not sure about what is 'Syandaroo' means... Inner Sakura says it a lot though... in the Indonesian version of Naruto manga, it was translated into 'YEAAAH!'  
**Momochi Zabuza**: Jealous Neji? That's a great idea! Thanx! Please keep on reading this!


	7. Secrets Revealed

  
Hira: GAAAAAH! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I had a cold last week (no, I'm not lying **kirin**, maybe you saw me still happy as I could be in school but I was sneezing and coughing all the way, ask Yuki) but the worst of all... MY COMPUTER WAS BROKE! GODDAMN HELL! THAT $&$! 

Neji: Shut up you crazy girl, you're freaking out the readers...

Hira: Uh.. what? Oh... sorry! Thanks a lot for your reviews! I can't believe I actually made it to 50 reviews before chapter 10! And it's all because of you guys! Thanks a lot:gives cookies to the reviewers: He he he I'm so happy and healthy now here's the seventh chapter!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 7**

The breakfast went fine, just a few little incidents like Naruto splashed ketchup to Gaara's face and Gaara who threw his boiled egg at Kankurou, or Kiba who put some of the strawberry jam on Sasuke's chair, Sasuke took revenge by pouring soup on Kiba's hood and Lee 'accidentally' smacked his toasted bread into Neji's face. Yup, they have a food fight, and a big one too.

After breakfast they have the morning ritual called the morning training, accompanied and helped by the Sand siblings. Sasuke only watched and wrote something for his report.

The Sand siblings decided to stay and help them with their training. Temari also decided to help Neji and Naruto on their job as a gratitude for letting them stay (her two little brothers decided to help too but since they only know how to create chaos Temari didn't give them permission), that was a very wise decision for Neji and Naruto, they almost hug Temari and kiss her when they heard that. Almost, mind you.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later after the training...

The Sand siblings, Konoha Five, and Lee were resting on the small living room while Sasuke was upstairs, finishing his report.

"ACHOOOO!" Kiba sneezed. "Shit, why do I feel so friggin cold? And it's still 12.00 a.m!" he sniffed.

"It's because the weather, dummy... maybe it'll snowing later..." Kankurou told the dog boy.

"How did you know, genius?" asked Kiba, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Call that wild instinct..." Kankurou shrugged.

"Um, guys? I have good news and bad news... which one do you want to hear?" asked Shikamaru.

"Good one..."

"Kankurou's right... it's snowing soon," Shikamaru nodded as Kankurou grinned proudly.

"Oh great... what a pleasant one to hear..." Kiba said sarcastically.

"The bad one?" asked Lee.

"We don't have any firewood..." said Shikamaru matter-of-factly.

"WHAAAATTTT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY EARLIER? WHAT SHOULD WE DO? WHAT SHOULD WE DO? WE'LL DIE! WE'LL FREEZE TO DEATH!" Naruto started running in circle, shouting like mad.

"Shaddup, idiot! We just need someone to go out and collect firewoods, there's forest out there, remember?" Kiba bonked Naruto's head.

"One problem, Kiba..." said Lee.

"What's that?"

"Look at this..." said Lee. He turned his attention to the others and smiled brightly. "Anybody wants to go and save us by collecting firewoods?" he asked sweetly.

Silence.

"See?" said Lee.

"Meh, figures, then let's decide it with the rock-paper-scissor!" Kiba suggested.

"Fine..." said Neji as the others nodded in agreement.

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I swear I'm gonna kill them (sneeze) after this!" Kiba cursed as he walked around the forest, carrying a small axe in his hand and a bag half filled with firewood in his other hand.

"And why did I, the great Inuzuka (sneeze) Kiba, lose in a (sneeze) silly game, and must find some stupid firewood in this (sneeze) fucking cold weather... further more... WITH YOU?" Kiba groaned.

"Face it, we lost!" Neji muttered. "It's not that I'm happy to do this with you!" Neji picked up a firewood and threw it into his bag.

"Humph! I know that! You prefer to be with your precious Naruto, right?" Kiba pouted.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Neji's couldn't help but blush a bit. Memory of the morning came back to his mind. When he took a chance to hug Naruto and then Naruto hugged him back, willingly. He smiled at the memory.

"Neji? Neji? Neji? Dude? Hellooooo?" Kiba waved his hand anxiously in front of Neji's face.

"Huh? Uh--what?"

"Geeezzz... what's happening to you? You look like you REALLY have a crush on Naruto!" said Kiba as he shook his head with a 'my my' gesture.

"Uh..." Neji rolled his eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you really have something for him?" Kiba teased him. Neji looked sideways to hid his blush, but too late, Kiba noticed it.

"Neji... you...?"

"No! I-I don't love him or whatsoever!" Neji shook his head furiously.

"Hey... who said that you love him?" asked Kiba.

"Uh-I... shit," Neji muttered under his breath, _Stupid Neji!_ If he could find a tree or something hard, he would bang his own head or something. Since Kiba was not that dumb, he took the hint and started coaxing Neji to tell the truth.

"Don't lie!" Kiba insisted.

"No!"

"Don't lie! You love him?"

"No!"

"C'mon! Admit it! You love him?"

"No!"

"You love him?"

"No!"

"You don't love him?"

"No! I mean yes! Argh!"

"HA! I WIN!" Kiba smirked triumphantly as he made a victory sign.

"Kiba... don't trick me...listen, yes I like Naruto, he's a nice friend!" Neji growled, he was trying desperately to hide the truth. What will happen if this faggot knows his biggest secret? This.. this Kiba! Of all people!

"Ah... sure you do..." Kiba grinned evilly as an evil plan to make Neji confess the truth formed itself in his head. Suddenly he shouted while he pointed to a random direction.

"LOOK! THERE'S A NAKED NARUTO RUNNING ALONG THE ROAD!"

"WHERE?" Neji reacted immediately by turned his head to the direction Kiba pointed, Byakugan on and a random digital camera in hand. Kiba sneered.

"Kiba 2 Neji 0," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Kuso!" Neji cursed as he slapped his head mentally. _Stupid stupid Neji!_

"I-I-I..." he changed into a male version of his cousin, blushing furiously and started fumbling with his fingers. The dog boy smiled on that reaction.

"That's fine, dude! It's okay for me you know? I'm not against it!" Kiba laughed as he slapped Neji's shoulder playfully.

"Kiba, I—"but Neji's words were cut off by Kiba who broke into another grin and patted Neji's shoulder again.

"Relax! I won't tell anybody! As if my mouth was zipped!" he promised.

"Sure you won't... If not, I'll be the one who make sure you have your mouth zipped," Neji threatened. Oh, if looks could kill... Kiba would be dead by now.

"Yeah... um...sure?" Kiba swallowed a lump in his throat. _Woah, this Hyuuga can be scary sometimes..._

Silence.

A long and uncomfortable one, indeed.

"Oh, um-- have you told about it to Naruto?" Kiba asked excitedly, tried to break the silence.

"Kiba, he's straight... and I don't wanna talk about it..." Neji shook his head.

"Oh? How so? How did you know that he's straight?" Kiba pouted.

"He asks me about dating GIRL! Just drop the subject now and let's get back... It's getting colder and we have enough firewood to build a house," said Neji as he turned and started walking towards the small cottage.

Kiba gave a small 'humph' and followed the older boy. He grabbed Neji's arm and started dragging him.

"Kiba! What are you..."

"At least just ask if he's against gay or not, shall we?" Kiba said happily and started dragging the protesting Hyuuga back to the cottage.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto walked slowly upstairs, when he reached the closed bedroom, he grinned before he knocked the door.

"Sasuke?" he opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

"Hn," the Uchiha was sitting on the corner of the room with his back facing the blonde as he scribbled something in a piece of paper, the report.

Naruto stepped into the bedroom, after he closed the door he sat beside his rival. He glanced at the report but Sasuke quickly hid it.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Sasuke... what did you write on the report? I'm getting stronger, right? What about the others? Did they do better than me? Or not? How's Neji's progress?" Naruto flooded Sasuke with questions.

"Shut up, Naruto! You're making me dizzy!" Sasuke growled.

"Awww... lemme see the report, please? Please?" Naruto gave his best puppy eyes and best pleading looks.

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with three scoops of ice cream in three different flavors, whipped cream, a big cherry, strawberries, chocolate syrup in an extra tall glass plus peanut topping and caramel with wafer sticks and a few milk biscuits?"

"Hey, that sounds delicious... no, no, no! Tsunade-sama told me to keep this as a secret so you won't be disturbed in the training! Now leave me alone, will ya? I must go back to Konoha and gave this report immediately!" Sasuke shooed Naruto away as he stood up.

"Sasukeeeee!" Naruto whined as he hugged Sasuke's legs, preventing him from going any further. "Pleaaaseee?"

"No! Or should I use 'that' method to shut your mouth? " Sasuke threatened.

"What method?"

Sasuke grinned and leaned forward, he positioned his mouth near Naruto's ear and whispered.

"Should I tell everyone that you have a secret crush on that Hyuuga?" he whispered in a monotone voice.

Naruto jerked back as his face exploded in blush. "You... how—what..."

"I saw you this morning, and considering your recent behaviors..." Sasuke put his hand on his chin.

"How'd you--know...that?" Naruto was shocked.

"I asked that thick brows."

"No! I mean... h-how can you see us t-that (gulp) time?"

"I have eyes?"

"..."

"How should I know! I came to the kitchen to take a drink then I saw you guys!"

"No! I-I-I..." Naruto was thinking as fast as he could for an excuse. But this was Naruto we're talking about, with his current IQ he couldn't think of something that make sense. Finally he sighed in defeat. "Don't tell anybody, please?"

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell someone, that someone will tell another someone, and another someone and so on until Neji heard it! He'll hate me! Besides, I asked him about dating Sakura-chan! He'll...think I'm some kind of weirdo! I'm working hard to get rid of it! Don't say it, okay? Puuh—leeasse? I'll do anything!" Naruto pleaded.

"Anything?" Sasuke echoed.

"Yes, anything... if I can," Naruto shrugged.

"Fine, then..."

"But what exactly did you---MMMPppHH!" Naruto's words were cut off because Sasuke pinned Naruto underneath him and covered his mouth with his own in a deep kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in a size of dining plate.

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? _

As if to make the situation worse, Naruto could hear the door was opened by someone. He couldn't see who it is since Sasuke was blocking his view. _Oh great, oh great! I'm being kiss by another boy and someone come in and saw it? Splendid! _he thought sarcastically.

Sasuke pulled away slightly and glanced at the door. This made Naruto could saw the person who was standing in the doorway, mouth hung open. Although he could only saw the figure slightly (since Sasuke only glanced at the door and not move from his current spot) he could recognize that person very well.

It was Kiba.

_Oh, great! It's HIM! But at least it's not..._ but as Sasuke moved away from him, Naruto's eyes widened for the second time on the hour. He saw another person stood beside Kiba. Unfortunately, that person was the first person on his list of 'The one I don't want to appear at time like this'.

Neji was there.

_Oh my god... _

-TBC-

Author's note: Woah! I'm so happy happy happy! And will you look at that! Indonesian reviewers! Thanks to ALL of you reviewers out there! I love you all!

**REVIEW CORNER**

**hehehe**: Ano, gomen... (maaf, anda berhadapan dengan orang yang agak telmi) I'm not quiet understand your review... SasuNaru and NejiGaa as the main pairing? Or what? Please tell me... Where do you live? You still in school? How old are you? (the same question for all of you Indonesian reviewers out there, except **koku-kirin** since he's in the same school as me)

**Naaja**: About Sand Siblings... Tadinya sih, cuma mau dijadiin figuran aja... but, maybe it'll change as the story goes on... if you have suggestions or whatsoever... don't be shy to say it! Thanks for the review!

**koku-kirin**: Of course! That's what we call OOC! OOC! Don't tell me you don't know what is OOC, I've told you in school two weeks ago haven't I? 

**Momochi Zabuza**: There... SasuNaru! Actually I'm always trying to write long chapters but the idea didn't come so often (sigh) (accepting suggestions and ideas)... thanks for the review!

**Shiroyuki and Hirama fan**: Hey... nice pen name (aduh jadi ge-er)... about lemon... I'm not quite sure about that, maybe there's lime but... By the way, you're Indonesian right? Yeah? Yeah?

**Princess Kitana**: I'll have the jealous Neji in the next chapter! Yup, jealous Neji is always fun since he's so cute!

**dreamsraven**: Yeah... I hate him too, actually, I started hating Sasuke after he spat on Naruto's face! That bastard! Anyway... thanks! I'm working hard to make a good story of NejiNaru!

**Eyes-of-Truth**: Yeah... torturing Naruto is fun... hehehe, thanks for the review!

**KarmaDreamz**: Don't worry, this is a NejiNaru... yeah, I hate Sasuke too! How dare he spat on Naruto's cute face? Gaaah! Anyway... thanks for the review! Keep on it please?

**oo;**: Yaaay! I updated! Sorry since it takes longer than usual...

C u in the next chapter! Bye bye for now!


	8. Go Go Kiba!

Author's note: GOMEN! I'm updating very slowly! Sorry sorry sorry! Since a few days ago was the independence day of Indonesia (YAAAAYY! 17th of August!) I've got a very little time to continue this! Sorry... and THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love love love it! Please keep it up!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 8**

Sasuke observed Kiba and Neji carefully as he pulled himself up, eyes not leaving the two boys. He straightened his clothes and turned his head to see the shocked and embarrassed Naruto.

"You asked for it..." he said slowly (Kiba's and Neji's eyes grew wider), before he declared that it was time for him to go back to village.

"See you the day after tomorrow... and I do hope we could continue 'that'..." with that, he walked to the door, he stopped for a moment to smirk at Neji as if he said 'I win' before he walked downstairs, and outside.

And so Naruto was left alone to handle the problem...

**Naruto POV**

I stare at them as if they were aliens coming from outer space. I don't know what to say, I don't know how to act, and it looks like my body forgets how to move! Here I am... with this bastard Uchiha Sasuke _on top_ of me, _kissing _me, and my friends came in and think we're together? Oh wait, scratch that, my friend and my Neji...

I keep telling myself not to panic or chase and then kill Sasuke right here in this instant, though the temptation is great. This bastard never makes the situation even better! Leaving at time like this! At least give them some explanation dammit!

I realize I haven't moved any of my muscles since they came in to this room. Hell like I can. Okay, what to say, what to do?

A. Snap at them, tell them to go away and boys kissing is not something to see.  
B. Crying out loud and say that Sasuke has taken away my virginity.  
C. Explain them the real thing.  
D. Lying and say it's for the drama next month.  
E. Just stay there like a total idiot.

The A and B options are not the best options, I suppose... The C one? Nope, telling truth is good but what should I say? 'Oh Neji, that Sasuke kissed me because I told him that I love you!'

No, certainly not, I don't want Neji, of all people, to hate me because he thinks I'm some freakin' gay boy... the D and E one are even worse! So, which one should I pick?

I pick E.

I just stay in that sitting position, I'm too embarrassed to look them in the eye, especially Neji. So I don't break my eye contact with the floor, staring at it as if it could solve all of this misunderstanding.

**Neji POV**

I can't believe my eyes. It must be some kind of hallucination. My crush Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke? Kissing? Nope, that thing never crossed on my mind...

Until now...

It hurts. It hurts when Naruto talked about Sakura or how much he loved him. But I can bear it. I even help him so he can date her.

But seeing him together with another boy?

That's the last thing I want in my short life. Wait, I don't even want that in my short life.. I see he smirks at me, as if mocking me before he walks away. I want to kill that Uchiha right now, I'm ready to pull my kunai out, but...

I feel Kiba's grip on my shoulder, shaking me a bit. Thanks to it, I wake up from my trance. My mind is focused again. I realize Naruto is still there, he stares at the floor, face as red as tomato, he was fumbling with his fingers just like my cousin when she's nervous, and she's ALWAYS nervous.

If the situation is not like this I could take a picture of him, he's so cute like that. But instead of taking my camera, I apologize before I turn my body and walk downstairs.

**End POV **

"Sorry, Naruto... I didn't mean to interrupt you..." and with that, Neji turned his body and walked away, heading to the kitchen.

_No, Neji, Neji wait!_ Naruto's mind was shouting but he couldn't bring his body to move.

Kiba exchanged his glances between Naruto and Neji, before he followed the prodigy downstairs. He took a last glance at Naruto before he shouted to the Hyuuga boy, demanding him to wait for him.

Naruto was left alone in the room. He sighed, luckily Neji didn't ask anything about the kiss. Now he was thinking about a way to explain this to Neji. Hell like he was going to let his friendship ruined!

Maybe, a talk with Kiba later can clear his mind.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Neji! Neji! Will ya stop for a moment?" the Inuzuka called the genius. But the said person didn't stop. He kept walking, faster.

"Neji!" Kiba said louder, but the older didn't seem to hear him and entered the kitchen.

"Neji! I said—ouch!" Kiba bumped into Neji's back as the Hyuuga stopped abruptly. Kiba rubbed his nose in pain.

"What?" Neji asked but he didn't look at Kiba.

"Neji, I-I... sorry, I didn't mean to... if, if I didn't force you, you wouldn't see... ahum-- 'that'...so, sorry...uum," Kiba tried to find a right sentence.

"..." Neji still didn't look at him.

"Really, I'm sorry..." he put his hand on Neji's shoulder gently.

"Kiba..." Neji called.

"Yes, sir!"

"..." Neji turned his head to look at Kiba.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Neji? Are you alive?" Kiba asked as he waved his hand in front of Neji's face.

"... thanks..." Neji muttered.

"Huh?"

"Thanks... but I prefer to be alone right now..." The Byakugan user shrugged.

"But—"

"Please, leave..." Neji said, a little threatening.

Kiba lowered his face, he turned and walk away, leaving the Hyuuga alone in the kitchen.

**Kiba POV **

I can't believe what I've done... I make Neji upset and sad! If I didn't bring him to the room... if I didn't reveal his secret...if... if... Aaah! What kind of friend am I? I'm supposed to help him! Not making him saw his crush kissing with someone else! This nasty feeling is nagging in my mind...

Guilt.

I drag my feet to the living room, I'm staring at the ceiling as I walk while I'm thinking about some way... any way to make Neji and Naruto's relationship goes back to normal. I realize something bites the edge of my pants. I look down and saw my faithful partner.

"Akamaru!" I smile as I stroke his white fur gently.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Yeah, Akamaru... I made my friend upset... what should I do?" I sigh in confusion.

"Arf!"

"Help? Yes I know! But... how?"

"Arf?"

"Nope, he likes that Naruto..."

"Arf!"

"Well... I don't know about Naruto... but Neji likes him a lot for sure..."

"Arf!"

"Huh? But..."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

I feel myself grinning from ear to ear when I heard that. That's it! Brilliant! Thanks a lot, Akamaru!

**End POV**

"You're brilliant, Akamaru!" Kiba laughed as he praised his puppy.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked, glad that his master agreed with him.

"Yeah! If it's true, and if it goes smoothly... they'll form a couple! What a brilliant plan you have!"

"What brilliant plan?"

"GAH!" Kiba jumped out from his skin when he heard a voice sounded from behind his back. He swirled around and saw the eldest of the Sand Siblings, who walked slowly to him.

"Te-Temari! What the heck are you doing in here?" he pointed a finger at her.

"Hey, I'm supposed to help that Uzumaki and that pretty boy... what's his name again...ah, right, Neji in their job, right?" Temari said with a slight of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh..." said Kiba with a tone as if it's a new thing for him.

"By the way... did you see that Uzumaki? It's near lunch time and he didn't show up to help me cook the lunch," Temari asked him.

"Huh? Naruto isn't there in kitchen?" Kiba asked.

"Duh! I wouldn't ask if he's there, right?"

"Oh... yeah!" Kiba grinned stupidly and nodded. _Then... he's still in the bedroom? What a persistent boy... _

"Tell him to help us in the kitchen if you see him, 'kay?" and she walked back to the kitchen.

"Sure!" he grinned at Temari.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Okay... first part of the plan... _Kiba thought as he took a deep breath and knocked the bedroom door.

"Naruto? Naruto are you in there?" he asked as he knocked again.

"... Kiba?" Naruto's voice came from behind the closed door.

"Yeah, it's me... can I come in?" said Kiba.

The door burst open and a hand grabbed Kiba's sleeve and threw him in.

"WHOA!" the unsuspected Kiba fell flat on his face with a loud 'THUMP' right after Naruto closed the door quietly.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT!" Kiba shouted as he checked his teeth in a nearby mirror. _Yep... still complete... _he sighed in relief before he slumped himself in his sleeping bag.

"Sorry... but thank goodness you're here, Kiba! I really really need to talk to someone right now!" said Naruto in a desperate voice. He moved slowly to sit beside Kiba.

"About what? That kiss?" asked Kiba, even though he knew the answer already.

Naruto's face exploded in a blush. "Umm... uhmm... yes."

"So...?" Kiba gestured Naruto to continue.

"Umm... d-do you think... it's wrong?" asked Naruto, his eyes didn't leave the floor.

"Why would I think it's wrong?" Kiba asked back.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched. "Because I'm a GUY! and that Sasuke is a GUY too, and if Ne—" but he stopped his sentence before he spilled out his secret.

"So?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Nope... I didn't see anything is wrong about that..." Kiba shook his head.

"But I didn't ask for it!"

"Oh... if—wait, you didn't ask for it?" Kiba repeated Naruto's words.

"Like hell I did!" Naruto huffed.

"So... you and Sasuke... are not...ahum, you know... together?" Kiba asked.

"Like hell we are!" Naruto shouted to Kiba's face.

"Oh..." Kiba nodded. _Hey... first part of the plan: ask Naruto if he and Sasuke are together, completed._

"Then why did he kiss you?" Kiba asked again.

"I-I..." Naruto stopped his words.

"Spit it out..."

Naruto looked to his right and then to his left, as if checking if anybody else was listening. His cheeks were bright red as he took a deep breath and blurted out.

"IlikehimrecentlybutIdon'tknowwhattodobutthenthatbastardknewitiaskedhimnottotellanybodyandi'lldoanythingthenhekissme! Could you believe that?" Naruto talked faster than the speed of light.

"... excuse me?..." said Kiba. Naruto's eyebrows twitched, he took a deep breath again.

"I-I... goddammit, I'll put this simple... I like him," Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Who, Sasuke?"

"No, Chouji..." Naruto said sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Kiba's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Of course Neji you idiot!" Naruto blushed.

"Oh, I see! I see! I understand that you—" pause. "REPEAT THAT AGAIN, UZUMAKI!" Kiba pointed his finger at Naruto.

"I like him?"

"THE OTHER ONE!"

"Chouji?"

"NO, AFTER THAT!"

"I'm the most handsome and sexy guy in the universe, and someday I'll be the Hokage and I'll destroy all the restaurant and change it into Ramen shop?"

"No! THE—hey, you didn't say that..."

"I didn't?"

"Naruto..." Kiba was annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Listen carefully 'cause I won't repeat this again, okay? I. Like. Hyuuga. Neji. More. Than. Just. A. FRIEND!" Naruto stretched out his last sentence.

"Y-you..." Kiba couldn't believe his ears. _Second part of the plan: ask if he's against boys together and third part of the plan: ask if he likes Neji more than a friend, completed._

"Don't tell this to anybody, okay Kiba?" Naruto put a finger on his own lips.

"Goddammit Naruto! Don't you know that Neji—" but then Kiba remembered something.

**Flashback**

"_Relax! I won't tell anybody! As if my mouth was zipped!" he promised. _

"_Sure you won't... If not, I'll be the one who make sure you have your mouth zipped," Neji threatened. Oh, if looks could kill... Kiba would be dead by now. _

**End flashback**

Kiba gulped. Well, if he told Naruto too... he won't have his mouth zipped together, right? He remembered Neji's face when he threatened him and shuddered. So Kiba decided to keep his promise and continue with his plan.

"Neji what?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Ne-Neji... um, is a... boy..." Kiba smacked himself mentally. _Stupid! That's obvious! _

"I KNOW! That's why I don't tell him! He'll hate me!"

"Why?"

"Don't you get it, idiot? Neji's... um... Neji is... is Neji straight?" Naruto asked Kiba.

Kiba fought the urge to roll his eyes, but he did it anyway.

"Why did you ask me? I'm not his boyfriend!" Kiba shrugged, pretending that he knew nothing.

"Sure..." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"But one thing I know, Naruto... he does not hate you!" Kiba ruffled Naruto's blonde mane.

"Stop that!" Naruto said with an annoyed tone. But he grinned widely at Kiba and punched him playfully on the chest.

"Thanks, pal! I feel a lot better now!" Naruto laughed as he stood up. "I'm going to talk to Neji!" he sang joyfully and ran downstairs.

Kiba felt a wide grin spread on his face when Naruto's figure was out of sight. _Fourth part of the plan: Make Naruto and Neji kiss each other, progressing._

He stood up and followed the blonde downstairs.

_Maybe a little game will help them..._ he snickered.

-TBC-

Hira: That's it! Sorry for grammar mistakes! I've got nothing else to say except: PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty pretty please! I LOVE to read all of your reviews!

Naruto: This girl is pathetic

Neji: Oh, you think so, too?

Hira: Don't say that or I'll make Gaara kiss Neji! -snicker evilly and started typing GaaNeji scene-

Naruto: -pulled Neji closer to himself- Don't do that!

Neji: -blush-

Hira: So shut up will ya?

Naruto: -shut up immediately-

Neji: -lift Naruto's chin up- Don't worry Naru-chan... -approach his lips to Naruto's-

Hira: Whoa whoa whoa! Stop that! No spoilers, guys!

Yuki: Hira, will you get over this soon?

Hira: Oh, yeah! Sorry... please review!


	9. New Member and The Game

Author's note: I'm sorry, there's a new annoying rule at my house, that rule allows me to use the computer on weekend only! (Fate is cruel! Why me?) Since I'm on my last year on Junior High School (that's it! You know my age, yup I'm 14!) I must concentrate more on my study so... you know, but don't worry, I STILL update regularly... just not as often as before... GOMEN! (But I'll try to update faster if you give me review, 'kay?). Here's the ninth chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 9**

Kiba stepped out from the bedroom with an ultra-satisfied expression plastered on his face. He grinned and thrust his fist to the air.

"This is going veeeerrryyyy smoothly! I can't believe he got the same feeling!"

"Who got the same feeling?"

"GAH!" Kiba jumped thirty feet to the air before he turned to the brat who surprised him to death.

He came face-to-face with none other than Sabaku no Gaara, who glared at him as a 'hi'.

"Ga.. Gaara!" Kiba started to think that the Sand Siblings have a natural talent in surprising people.

Gaara nodded.

"Wh-what do you need?" Kiba asked nervously. Of course, he knew that Sand Siblings was their ally now, but he still felt nervous and slightly scared of Gaara.

"Nothing in particular..." Gaara muttered in a low, deadly tone.

"... oh...s-so..." Kiba swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What's wrong with Uzumaki?" Gaara asked.

"Eh?"

"I said what's wrong with Uzumaki..." Gaara repeated.

"O-oh... H-he just having umm... some difficulties in his love life...yeah, and now will you excuse me..." Kiba grinned nervously at the redhead and walked past him in an attempt to get away.

_Hell... I don't need to tell HIM too..._the dog boy thought nervously as he quickened his pace.

"It's the Uchiha?" Gaara pondered aloud.

Vein popped on Kiba's head as he turned angrily to focus his attention back to the Sand shinobi.

"NO! That Uchiha is a real BASTARD! And because of him now Naruto and Neji—" but he quickly covered his own mouth with both of his hands as his face turned as white as Casper. He felt like banging his head on the nearest wall.

"Oh... it's the Hyuuga..." Gaara nodded.

_Great, Inuzuka... you and your big mouth, fantastic! Now Neji's gonna kill you for sure..._Kiba imagined himself in an ICU room of a random hospital with bandages all over his body and an 'I can't keep my mouth shut' sign beside his bed.

"Please don't tell anyone..." Kiba begged at the redhead.

"Like I would..." Gaara approached the depressed Inuzuka.

"Huh?"

"I'll help you..." Gaara stated.

"Help... me?" Kiba pointed at himself.

"Yes... about Uzumaki and Hyuuga..." said Gaara.

Kiba stared at him. His brain was registering (slowly) what Gaara had said earlier. Did Gaara just say that he'll help him? THAT Gaara?

"Are we a team?" the redhead broke the silence. The Inuzuka boy couldn't help but grin.

"The best one in the world..." he smiled.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Aaaaah!"

"Please hold still Neji-kun!"

"ARGH, stop it!" Neji groaned.

"Don't move... I can't get... ow!"

"L-Lee... s-stop..."

"No! You need this! And you need me to do this!" Lee insisted while he grabbed Neji's sweating form.

"No... LEE! That hurts!"

"Hey! Turn your body over here so I can do it properly!"

"NO! Ow ow ow ow! Lee!"

"Just a little bit more..."

"Aaaah!"

"Neji-kun... I can't concentrate!"

"GODDAMMIT LEE! GIMME THAT!" Neji stood up angrily and snatched the medicine from Lee's hand.

"Hey!" Lee whined.

"You're smacking the wound Lee! It'll get worse! Geezzz... what will the medic nin say if they saw you?" Neji said angrily as he started applying the medicine on his wound himself.

"You're so caring and dependable oh Rock Lee-sama!" Lee put his usual happy grin on his face.

Neji lifted his eyebrow in an annoyed fashion at his so-called rival's words. The second session of the training has left him with a nasty looking bruise on his left arm. Lee, as usual, was eager to help. Neji didn't get any chance to protest because Lee dragged him to the bedroom and started treating his wound, but his zero talent in treating people has made Neji's wound looked worse than before.

Neji winced when he tied the bandage carefully around his wound.

"But all I want to do is help you!" Lee pouted his lower lip.

"Help me to my death?" Neji asked sarcastically.

"..." Lee was silent for a moment. "Partly true, maybe..." he grinned and jumped out of the bedroom, running away from Neji's piercing glare.

"Just die already..." Neji muttered when Lee's footsteps faded.

He sighed and laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He lifted his wounded hand carefully and examined it.

_I can't concentrate at training... all I think about is Sasuke Naruto Sasuke Naruto Sasuke Naruto Sasuke Naruto Aaaaargh! Why me?_ He thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey..." another voice echoed on the room.

Neji turned his head and saw Kiba stood in the doorway. Akamaru in tow.

"What?" Neji snarled/winced at him. He was in the worst from the worst mood in the universe.

"Um... well, I just wanna ask how's your wound... and to ask you to join us downstairs... it's cold here," Kiba explained.

"... Is Naruto... downstairs?" Neji asked, a bit hesitated.

"Of course, where else he would be?" Kiba said with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I... just don't wanna meet him right now, after that..." Neji lowered his head. Damn, he sounded like a girl!

"Look, Neji... I'm really really sorry! But c'mon! You sounded like you don't wanna live! Forget it! Think about something more important for now! You can talk to him later!" Kiba crossed his arms on his chest.

"..." was the reply.

"... Neji?" Kiba called.

"Maybe I'll try..." the Hyuuga stood up and brushed imaginary dust from his clothes.

"So... can we go down now?" Kiba grinned. _Hey... that was fast..._

"Ladies first..." Neji replied with a smirk.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Game?" Lee and Kankurou echoed.

It was late afternoon and all of them were gathering on the living room, since there was only one fireplace on the small cottage and it was located in the living room. Everybody needed a warm place if the weather was as cold as North Pole, right? Even Gaara sat in the furthest corner of the living room.

"Yeah! I mean... just sitting and doing nothing is boring like hell! Let's do something fun... like playing game!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me!" Lee gave Kiba thumbs up.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone?" Naruto turned his head to the rest of the group.

"We're in!" Chouji exclaimed as he raised his and Shikamaru's hand.

"Huh? B-but—but!" Shikamaru protested but no one heard him.

"Fine..." Neji nodded.

"Don't forget to count me in!" Temari waved her hand, followed by a nod from Kankurou.

To everyone's surprise, Gaara moved from where he sat to sat beside Kankurou.

"I'm in," he said shortly.

Everyone blinked at him, but shrugged it off. Excitement filled the room as everyone started suggesting games to play.

"What should we play?" Lee asked.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Temari exclaimed.

"Are you nuts? In case you haven't notice YOU'RE the only GIRL in here, missy!" Kankurou yelled.

"Oh... right..." Temari scratched her head as she looked at her surroundings.

"I know I know! Let's play Hide and Seek!" Lee suggested.

"What are you? A three year old? Besides... it's so friggin' cold to play that game!" Kiba pointed out.

"Oh..." Lee lowered his head.

"How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Gaara asked.

"Oooooooh! Okay okay! It's so youthful to play that game! Everyone agree? GREAT! They agree! Let's play!" Lee's spirit was lit up again.

The others blinked again, but decided to play that game. They moved to sit in a circle.

Kiba secretly winked at Gaara, who smirked in return.

"Here! Use this!" Kankurou took out a kunai from his pouch and gave it to Lee, who snatched it excitedly.

"I'll go first, okay?" he got a 'whatever, make it quick' from the others. He put the kunai in the middle of the circle and spun it.

It spun fast.

It slowed down.

It stopped on...

"Shikamaru-kun! Truth or dare?" Lee pointed the half-asleep boy, who startled at the mention of his name.

"How troublesome..." he yawned. "Umm... truth..."

"Let's see... umh, what is your favorite shoujou anime?" Lee asked.

"Uh, how troublesome...it's (mumble)" Shikamaru blushed.

"Whaaaat? Just whisper to me!" Lee leaned closer.

"I said it's (mumble)" Shikamaru repeated in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Lee asked.

"I SAID IT'S 'SAILOR MOON' YOU DEAF!" Shikamaru shouted at the top of his lungs, sending Lee's hair flew backwards.

Silence.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing like maniac. Even Gaara's face showed that he was preventing himself from giggling. Shikamaru's face turned in a five different shades of red before muttered a 'damn' and spun the kunai on the floor.

It stopped on...

"Kankurou...truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked when the kunai pointed at the puppet master.

"Truth," said Kankurou shortly.

"Fine..." pause. "Thinking is so troublesome..." another pause. "Yup it is..." pause. "What's your name?"

"KANKUROU!" Kankurou mentioned it proudly as the others moaned in protest.

"Hey hey hey! Fair and square!" Kankurou grinned as he took the kunai and spun it on the floor.

It spun...

It spun...

It stopped.

"Gaara! Truth or dare?" Kankurou pointed at his little brother.

"Dare..." said Gaara.

"Okay then... um, say Gaara... I don't know how romantic you can be... show me!" Kankurou grinned.

"What do you mean?" Gaara muttered, but his face slightly red.

"Yeah, I mean... umm... ah I know! Let's see you propose to Neji!" Kankurou exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Naruto stood up abruptly while Neji's face turned bright crimson.

"What's with you?" Kankurou asked. Naruto gulped and muttered a 'nothing...' as he sat back.

"Just imagine yourself as Neji's lover then one day you want to propose to him after so long! Now do it, man!" Kankurou urged Gaara to start.

Gaara gave Kankurou a smirk. "Fine." He moved slowly to sat beside Neji, every pair of eyes were watching them, especially Naruto's (who radiated jealousy). Gaara examined the brunette's face carefully.

Neji gulped.

"Hyuuga..." Gaara started with a soft (soft? Gaara? Holy shit...) tone. He took the Hyuuga's right hand in his.

"I've thought about this everyday..." Gaara reached out and pulled Neji's hair tie so Neji's beautiful hair was fully exposed to his view. He tucked a few strands of that delicate hair behind the Hyuuga's ear.

Neji felt his stomach turned upside down.

"You're so beautiful... your face, your hair, your smile, everything... I can't stop thinking of you," Gaara leaned closer and touched Neji's cheeks. Neji's eyes widened.

"Ga—Gaara... please don't—" but his words were cut off when Gaara landed his lips on Neji's cheek in a soft kiss.

"—kiss me..." Neji finished his sentence as Gaara pulled back.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, before put down his act and turned to his brother. "Is that enough, Kankurou?"

Kankurou gaped at him like a fish while the others stared at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Neji's face wore the same color as Gaara's hair while he was trying to tie back his hair without doing anything clumsy. The jealous Naruto started thinking about making Gaara's voodoo doll.

"Goddammit Gaara! I didn't know you can do that! You can win the Golden Globe award for the best psycho actor category!" Kankurou clapped his hands. The others stared at Kankurou.

"Does that category ever exist?" Shikamaru whispered at his girlfriend.

"I think you forget something Nara, Kankurou is an idiot..." Temari replied.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme kill him, lemme kill him! He kissed NEJI! How dare he did that!" Naruto hissed in a low tone that only him and Kiba could hear as he tried to free himself from Kiba's grip.

"Whoa, whoa, Naruto relax! It's only on the cheek!" Kiba held the blonde tighter.

"But! But! That's not changing the fact that he kissed NEJI!" Naruto whispered, luckily the others didn't pay attention at him.

Gaara shrugged at the blonde before he spun the kunai at the floor.

It spun...

It stopped...

"Ooh! Me!" Kiba exclaimed as the kunai stopped at him. "I pick dare!"

"Then do a strip tease..."

"WHAT!"

"I said do a strip tease..." Gaara said casually.

Kiba remained rotten on his spot.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"That's it!" Kiba pulled his boxer back up and quickly put on his clothes back. His face was bright red from the embarrassment.

The boys smirked while Temari has a 'oh my God' expression on her face.

"Kyaaaaaa! I CAN'T believe he did that!" she said with a red face as she cupped her own cheeks.

Kiba didn't say anything except a few curse when he spun the kunai at the floor.

It spun...

It stopped...

"Naruto..." Kiba started. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Naruto in a challenging tone.

_Perfect! _"Hmmmh... I dare you to--" he leaned closer and whispered onto Naruto's ear.

Naruto's face exploded in a blush.

"But—but but!" Naruto stuttered.

"Do it!" Kiba patted his back. The others have a questioning looks on their faces, except Gaara, who smirked at the blonde.

Naruto didn't move. "Can you give me some privacy?"

"... Fine, then... you want some privacy? We'll give you!" Kiba grinned and gestured the others to follow him to the kitchen.

"Eeeh? But I want to know!" Temari protested.

"C'mon...he'll tell us in the kitchen," Gaara dragged his sister with him, followed by Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Kankurou.

Neji sighed and he stood up as well, but suddenly he felt a hand grabbed his wrist, preventing him to go any further.

"No... you stay..." said Naruto and pulled Neji down so he sat beside Naruto.

"What did Kiba ask you to do, anyway?" Neji eyed him, curiosity showed itself on the Hyuuga's handsome face.

"He... eh skaed em ot skiks ouy!" said Naruto as if he was on a recovering state from a stroke attack or something.

Neji arched his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Neji?" suddenly Naruto found the floor was very interesting.

"What?"

"Have you ever kissed by anyone before?" Naruto asked bluntly, earning a blush from the brunette.

"Eeer... if you count that previous one with Gaara, then yes," said the Hyuuga truthfully.

"No... I mean on the lips..." said Naruto, still not broke his eye contact with the floor.

"... no, never..." said the Hyuuga, suddenly he had a weird feeling inside his stomach. "Why?"

"..." the blonde took a deep breath once again.

"Kiba... dared me... to-uhm-kiss you..." said Naruto, he tilted his head upwards shyly so he could face the Hyuuga, his face compared Gaara's hair color.

"What?"

-TBC-

Author's note: How was it? How was it? Please review! THANKS A LOT FOR YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! C u on the next chapter!


	10. That's My First Kiss!

Author's note: I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK! YEAH! Okay, just that... enjoy...

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 10**

"What?"

"L-like I said... Ki-ba.. uh-dared me to k-kiss you..." Naruto repeated.

Neji felt his whole face turned red and hot until it reached a certain degree that could make a boiled egg. _Damn that Kiba! He played with my feeling! _he thought furiously.

_Damn that Kiba! He played with my feeling! _Naruto thought as he broke his eye contact with Neji and started gazing at the floor again.

"Ah..." said Neji, unsure about what to say.

"... just 'ah'?"

"Well... um, I'm..." Neji tried to find a suitable words. He felt like he started to understand Hinata better.

"MAKE IT QUICK, WILL YA? AND DON'T TRY TO CHEAT!" Kiba shouted from the kitchen.

Naruto flinched. Neither of them spoke after it, it was dead silence, dead and uncomfortable. Naruto nailed his gaze at the floor, he didn't dare to look at his companion. Of course, he himself didn't mind at all about the kiss. Actually he wanted it. But Neji? No, he certainly didn't want something like this, Naruto told himself. His friend, Hyuuga Neji wouldn't want his first kiss to be taken by a person like him... right?

Neji let his gaze roamed over Naruto's feature. "Naruto?"

_Relax, relax... this is only a dare, this is only a dare... I'm sure Neji would understand... _Naruto took a deep breath and lifted his head to face Neji. He reached out and cupped the Hyuuga's cheeks.

_Wait..._ Neji's eyes widened as Naruto leaned in.

But Naruto's movement stopped, only a few inches from Neji's lips, but Naruto's hands refused to move from Neji's pale cheeks. Neji could felt that the blonde was very very hesitated, and slightly shaking.

_Do it or not do it or not do it or not do it or not do it or not do it no do it no _Naruto chanted in his mind, but hell, he was THIS close. Maybe, just maybe... Neji wouldn't mind if it's just a peck.

Naruto decided that this was a bad idea and started drew back. But to his surprise, a strong hand grabbed the back of his head, stopping his movement.

"Neji? What's—" Naruto stopped his sentence when he saw Neji closed his eyes slowly and leaned forward.

_Whoa whoa wait! Don't tell me he's gonna...!_ and their lips connected.

_HOLY SHIT! _Naruto's eyes widened into not-so-normal size, comparing Lee's wide, round eyes.

It was fast, Neji drew back as soon as Naruto regained his mind back. Naruto felt his cheeks grew warmer. Neji looked straight at him, his face was stoic as usual, save for the slight pink that tainted his cheeks. Naruto froze on his spot. That was... real?

"Naruto, I—" Neji started.

"HE DID IT!" Lee's high-pitched voice squealed with amazement as he jumped in. He grabbed his teammate's collar and shook Neji's body violently.

"YOU DID IT, NEJI-KUN! OH MY GOD YOU KISSED NARUTO-KUN OH MY GOD GAI-SENSEI WILL BE THRILLED OH MY GOD WHAT WILL TENTEN SAY OH MY GOD NEJI-KUN KISSED SOMEONE OH MY GOD MY COLD-HEARTED RIVAL NEJI-KUN OH MY GOD THAT WAS YOUR FIRST KISS OH MY GOD YOUR FIRST KISS OH MY GOD I SEE IT WITH MY OWN EYES OH MY—"

"Stop it Lee..."

"GOD..." Lee finished and inhaled a deep breath. "Anyway, I must congratulate you!" Lee moved his hand to Neji's and shook it.

"There's NOTHING to congratulate about!" Neji snapped and snatched his hand from Lee's grip, now he was annoyed. Sometimes this teammate of his really knew how to piss someone.

"Now, now... calm down you guys! By the way, Neji... that's great..." Kiba grinned while he walked in casually, followed by the others.

Naruto blushed deeper, but then something hit him and he found his voice back.

"Wait, aren't you guys in the kitchen? How did you know that me a-and Neji..."

"Oh that's easy! I was so bored since you guys took so long so finally we decided to go back here, but then we came on the doorway just in time to see you guys ahum-- kissed!" Temari explained.

Neji and Naruto's face color turned in a deep crimson.

"Aaaaaah, I wish I had brought a camera with me..." Temari sighed disappointedly.

_Goddammit..._ thought Naruto. He felt like shrinking and dove into the nearest hole.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The game continued for another rounds before everyone stated that they were tired and decided to sleep. But it looked like sleep didn't want to accompany Naruto this night. He kept rolling and rolling in his sleeping bag, sometimes he accidentally banged his head with Chouji who slept beside him.

_Gah... _he rubbed his head for the ninth time this night and sat up, annoyed.

Silently, he shifted his gaze to the sleeping Hyuuga beside Shikamaru. Naruto silently wondered about the Hyuuga prodigy and stretched out his body to get a better view.

Pale face framed perfectly by the most beautiful ebony hair Naruto had ever seen in his life, that hair even beat those girls' hair in the shampoo advertisement. His eyelids were closed, covering those bottomless opalescent eyes from Naruto's view. Naruto's gazed moved to Neji's slightly parted lips. He silently congratulated himself cause he's the first one who kissed those soft and sexy (he blushed at the thought) lips.

"Mmmh..." Neji mumbled slightly in his sleep. Naruto smiled and reached out to touch the Hyuuga's cheek.

_Soft... _Naruto mentally noted. He trailed down his fingers down to Neji's chin, and up again along his jaw line.

"Dammit, he's so beautiful... why do I have to like him?" he muttered in a super low voice.

"Naruto..." Neji muttered, Naruto quickly withdrew his hand. _Shit, did I wake him up? _

But Neji didn't open his eyes, or showed any other signs of waking up.

_Phew.. just dreaming, I suppose. _Naruto mentally thanked the God. He watched his new crush again, he entangled his fingers in Neji's soft silken locks, playing with it for a moment before he did the thing he never thought he will do.

He leaned forward and kissed Neji's cheek.

_Wait, what have I done? I suppose to kill this feeling! _He blushed and quickly withdrew, he looked around his surroundings, afraid that maybe someone saw that. He sighed happily when he spotted none.Naruto shook his head, thinking in the middle of the night was not a good option for him. Suddenly he felt so tired.

Luckily Neji didn't flinch, or even react. Naruto sighed in relief, he laid back on his side and closed his eyes.

_Should I confess it? _

That was his last thought before sleep overtook him.

_This is getting more and more interesting..._ Gaara dissolved his third eye from the bedroom, smirking. Being a matchmaker was not as bad as he thought before. He walked from bedroom, back to the living room where his siblings slept.

_I have something to tell to that dog boy..._ he took out the picture from the polaroid camera, waving it slightly.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto spent the next day trying to evade Neji as often as possible. He didn't know why, his heart will start throbbing faster whenever he's with Neji, he will blush every so often, and will start stuttering like an idiot. But maybe the main reason he was evading the handsome brunette was because of that KISS.

It was training again, everyone was doing their own training they chose. Shikamaru was meditating (at least, that was what he said, everyone knew that he was asleep). Lee was doing three hundred times sit up ("The springtime of youth!"). Kiba was doing combos with Akamaru, Chouji was running laps around the small clearing while Neji was training with his Jyuuken katas. Naruto took the furthest place from the prodigy and started working on his own chakra training.

Temari watched all of them with excitement, her deep green eyes scanning their movements.

"They're improving a lot every day, aren't they?" she asked to her youngest brother who sat next to her, hands crossed on his chest.

"Hn..." Gaara responded.

Temari smiled at him. Gaara had changed a lot since their last encounter with those Konoha ninjas. Even though his outside appearance didn't change a lot, but Temari knew that deep inside, Gaara was more humanly now. He talked more and showed expressions more often than before. And somewhat, Temari could guess that Gaara already considered the Konoha ninjas as his 'friends'. A one simple word that never came out from Gaara's mouth before. And it seemed that the redhead was excited about something, she wondered what...

The blonde boy ahead of them stopped his movement, he sighed and looked around him, searching for someone, he finally found it on the back of a random tree, a Inuzuka boy with his dog. Gaara noticed and smirked. So, maybe this was a right chance to watch the improvement of their 'mission', the 'Make Neji and Naruto Get Together Plans'. Gaara stayed at his position beside Temari, but his eyes focused at the two boys, following their movements like a hawk.

Will their plan works?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto slapped the Inuzuka boy on his back playfully. The Inuzuka tensed and swirled around, he quickly clasped his hands together in an apologizing position.

"NO PLEASE NO! I SWEAR I'VE GOT NOTHING TO—oh, it's just you... sheeesh, don't surprise me like that!" Kiba sighed.

Naruto quirked his brow at Kiba's action. "Whaddya mean?"

"No! Nothing!" Kiba grinned nervously, he quickly hid something behind his back.

"Ah-ha... you're hiding something..." Naruto smiled mischievously and tried to get a peek on whatever Kiba was holding.

"No! Nothing!" Kiba swirled and tried to run away, but Naruto was faster, one hand grabbed Kiba's hood while the other snatched the thing from Kiba's hand.

"Oh, hey!" Kiba paled.

"What's this?" Naruto examined the white envelope. "Don't tell me it's a love letter for you! Ha! What kind of girl who wanted to write one for you anyway?" Naruto teased. But Kiba didn't get annoyed like always, he just paled.

"What's with you?" but Naruto shrugged it off because he was too curious with the white thing in his hand. He ripped it and took the content.

A picture.

"Don't tell me this is the picture of Kiba's crush or some—" Naruto stopped dead when he saw the picture. His face flushed red.

"KIIIIIIIIIBAAAAA!" he shouted angrily, but this time Kiba was faster, he snatched the picture back and zoomed away like a rocket, leaving a layer of dust behind him.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Ouch, he saw it..." Kiba flinched at Naruto's loud voice. This was one reason why Kiba was so proud of his speed. At least, for the time being, he was safe from Naruto's wrath.

"I knew I shouldn't take out 'that' at these moment..." he said to himself, slightly panting.

"Take out what?"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Kiba shrieked.

Neji raised his brow at the startled dog boy. Kiba blushed when he realized what kind of sound he had produced.

"What? My Mommy said that my voice started changing at my current age!" Kiba defended himself.

"Yeah... sure your voice did..." Neji said, teasing.

"Don't say it with tone like that!" Kiba warned the Hyuuga.

"By the way, I heard Naruto shouting your name, what happened?" Neji asked, he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Haaaa..." Kiba leered at the Hyuuga. "So what? Does the almighty Hyuuga Neji jealous? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Kiba waved his finger back and forth.

"Bad Neji-chan! Jealous is bad!" he cooed in a teasing manner.

"No, I just wanna know! And don't use that name or I'll mutilate you!" Neji's face turned red as he turned his face away from his companion.

"Nah... nothing important..." Kiba shook his head. At least, don't let Neji knows or it will screw up the fun.

"So... you said you want to meet me, what's up?" Neji asked the slightly tensed dog boy.

"Ano, Neji..." Kiba called, his tone changed into a serious one.

Neji still have his face turned from the Inuzuka, but Kiba new that he was listening. So he continued.

"Um... maybe I'm not in my place for asking this but, are you planning to let your feeling like this? I mean... remain unknown by him? By Naruto?"

"None of your business..." Neji replied shortly.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Kiba asked again.

"Kiba, I said it's none of your business... and I believe you're not that dumb," Neji talked again.

"Yeah, but..."

"No... I know about his feeling for that Sakura already. If he doesn't like me back, then let it be." Neji stated.

"But that..."

"Why are you so persistent, Kiba?" Neji asked, a bit harsh. "I thought you called me to talk about something serious... if it's just about this, I'll leave..." Neji turned his body and took steps away from Kiba.

_Damn, he's leaving... our plan will fail! What should I say, what should I say, what should..._

"He likes you, moron!" Kiba shouted to the Hyuuga. Neji halted and turned his body to the Inuzuka, who covered his mouth with his hands.

_Ouch, wrong sentence... _Kiba mentally scolded himself and he banged his head to the nearest tree.

"Yeah, right... and pigs know how to fly... liar." Neji raised his brow.

"No! I'm serious! He likes you!" _Oh well... let's continue this..._ Kiba tried to convince Neji.

"You're still too young to trick me like that, Kiba..." Neji said again before started leaving the dog boy.

"Oh? And how do you explain this?" Kiba took out the picture Naruto had taken earlier.

Neji glanced at the picture. "So what? It's just the picture--- you've got to be kidding..." Neji turned again to examine the picture again. "Holy shit..." His face turned to a different shades of red.

Kiba grinned triumphantly. "Gaara took this yesterday..."

"You, him... but..."

Kiba grinned again before he opened his mouth to talk. "Well, actually..."

**Flashback**

"_Cool! He really did this?" Kiba asked, uncertain, he swayed the picture right and left._

"_Yeah... I saw it," Gaara nodded. _

"_Whoa, Gaara! You're brilliant! Where's that camera come from?" Kiba smiled when he saw the picture Gaara had taken. _

"_I found it in the underground storage, old enough... but usable..." Gaara answered, he felt proud of himself. _

"_There's underground storage in this cottage?" Kiba asked. _

"_Yeah..." _

"_Wow..."_

"_So..."_

"_Great, thanks a lot, dude..." _

"_No problem..."_

**End Flashback**

Neji blushed deeper. He eyed the picture carefully. Afraid if he caught the detail wrong.

Naruto

kissing

him

Nope, it's not...

"Sooo... how's that?" Kiba asked. Pleased by the shocked and happy expression Neji showed to him.

"I-I-I..." Neji stammered. _Did it really happen? Last night when I'm sleeping? Did he really..._

"So, go on and give it a try, he'll accept you for sure!" Kiba patted Neji's shoulder.

"..." Neji didn't answer, he brought his hand to the place Naruto's lips had been the night before.

_Maybe... I'll try... _

Kiba smiled wider when he saw Neji's look. _Gaara must be informed about this..._

**TBC**

Author's note: That's it! Whoo... confession is close... close, close! Gomen for taking so long. Aaah... I'm so tired, since I (ahum) stole the time to write this chapter and posted it (you know that I'm not allowed to use computer except weekends, right?). So I'm sorry if it's kinda rushed. Anyway, how do you think? Please tell me! Review review review... pweeezzee...


	11. Confession: First Attempt

Author's note: YaaaY! Ramadhan is close! Close! I'm happy but I must apologize... maybe I couldn't update... MAYBE. Except... ahum (blush)... anyway that's for me to know and for you to find out, okay, to the point. I didn't know myself but this chapter seemed fluffy to me... (since I'm in a jolly good mood when writing this...). Enjoy!

Announcement!  
**Main pairing**: NejiNaru (Soo cuute! Well... that's clear already)  
**Side pairing**: ShikaTema (Won't have much scenes... but again, it's all up to you!), KibaHina (don't know about this one too...) SasuGaa (maybe and maybe not, whaddya think? If you say no... then I won't make this pairing)  
**One-sided pairing**: SasuNaru, NaruSaku (I HATE Sakura... sorry you guys... but I just plainly hate her!)

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 11**

"C'mon! Five laps to go!" Sasuke Uchiha tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

Neji growled and leapt up to chase the rest of the team.

The previous days had gone so fast on Neji's point of view. This was the last day of the training, tomorrow, they'll go back to Konoha. Sasuke will spend the night, too. He silently wondered what kind of activity he did to make time flew so fast like that. Now, here they were, doing the training program Sasuke had scheduled. First, running twenty laps around the wood. Followed by the genjutsu training, then they must do the chakra training, after that some taijutsu training ("I'm going to beat you Neji-kun!" "Whatever."), then they will train their throwing abilities.

"I'm (pant) going (pant) to die... hosh hosh... (pant)..." Shikamaru managed to say between panting. He was on the edge of collapsing.

"Ganbatte! Pineapple boy!" Temari cheered for his boyfriend, waving her hand.

"(pant)... how... troublesome... (pant) (pant)..." Shikamaru choked out his words.

"He's going to die soon...(pant)" the running Kiba said to Neji, who ran beside him. He cast a pity glance towards Shikamaru.

"Probably..." Neji focused back to the training.

"But, seriously! This is (pant) torture! (pant) Like they did on that college on Indonesia... (pant) what did you call it?" Kiba asked.

"Not sure... STPDN or something like that..." said Neji, remembering the name.

"You guys! No chit-chat!" Sasuke shouted to them.

"Okay, okay! Geee(pant)eeeezz... If he's not the one who watched over our training, I'll chop his head for sure!" Fire blazed on Kiba's eyes as he formed his hand into a fist and smacked it onto his palm. Neji sweatdropped. _Like you can..._

A loud bam was heard, followed by a shout from Temari, indicating that Shikamaru collapsed already.

"One more down, four to go..." Kiba counted, Chouji was out a few minutes before Shikamaru. So that left Neji, Naruto, Lee, and himself to continue the training.

"Where's Naruto?" Neji asked, he glanced around him to find a flash of orange, or maybe the familiar shout the blonde used to emit, but he found none.

"Ahead, or maybe behind (pant) why?" Kiba said, trying to sound normal.

"Nah, nothing... I think he's been avoiding me, don't you think?" asked Neji.

"... I think I'll collapse soon too..." Kiba panted, ignoring Neji's last question.

"Suit yourself..." and with that, the brunette dashed forward, leaving the tired dog boy behind.

"HEY!"

Neji didn't hear Kiba's shouts, his mind replayed the scene he had with Naruto yesterday.

Flashback 

_Neji was walking into the living room, he was about to turn in the corner when the running Naruto appeared from it and crashed onto him. _

_BAM!_

"_OW!"_

_Neji, by reflex, caught Naruto's waist and pulled the smaller boy onto his chest, preventing him from falling down. _

"_Phew, that was close... you should be--" Neji sighed._

"_S-sorry!" Naruto stuttered, cutting Neji's words. _

_One thing that went unnoticed by Neji was the blush that crept into Naruto's cheeks. Naruto quickly entangled himself from Neji's firm grip, and he quickly dashed away as if he burned his pillow and forgot to shut down the flame. _

"_Now that was weird..." Neji muttered._

End Flashback 

Neji sighed. Not just that, there were countless events where Naruto seemed to run away every time he saw Neji. It looked like Naruto was avoiding him on purpose.

Why? Did he do something wrong?

Neji's train of thought was cut off when he realized he had completed the first session of the training.

"Way to go, Hyuuga!" Kankurou clapped his hands. Neji smiled slightly and decided to watch Kiba and Lee struggling for the finish line.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"Yup, that's all..." Neji said to himself, amused and proud at how many kunai he embedded to the black spot in a random tree, all in one blow.

"He WON from me AGAIN!" Lee dropped to his knees, and started sobbing dramatically. "GAI-SENSEI! I PROMISE I WILL TRAIN HARDER!" tears streaming down his face, the sunset in the background (popped out from nowhere) completed the overly dramatic moment.

Neji quirked his brow at his teammate. Once again, amused that he managed to stay alive after hanging out with a freak like Lee for a long time.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO HAVE FUN! GET UP GET UP! THIS IS MY SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Lee jumped around and shouted, mainly to himself.

Neji sighed. _Some people will never change..._

By the way, he hadn't see Naruto again for these past few hours. Neji started thinking where was that hyperactive blonde. But Lee's shout kept disturbing his mind. After all, he must concentrate on training first.

_Yosh, next..._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later that afternoon, Neji was checking on his wound, he smiled, that nasty looking bruise was almost gone, it left a red scar on his pale skin that would probably disappear soon. He was putting his bandage aside when Temari walked in, her face seemed troubled.

"Ah, Hyuuga..." she noticed Neji and a smile formed on her lips.

Neji nodded in acknowledgment. "Something in particular?" he asked the blonde girl.

"Actually yes, as you can see, your team leader has successfully twisted his ankle." Temari snorted and gestured at Shikamaru, who laid on the couch.

"Ouw... ouw... ouw, am I gonna die?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Yes you are if you don't shut up!" Temari hissed, her grip on her fan tightening.

"Great! Then I don't need to do troublesome works again!" Shikamaru was delighted. His eyes were twinkling anime-style.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ouch! It's cold!" the shadow user groaned again when Kiba put ice cubes on his twisted ankle. Neji gave yet another sympathetic glance at the groaning Shikamaru.

"And I can't find medicine box anywhere. So, maybe you can gather some herbs? Please, Mr. Genius?" Temari asked, she gave Neji her best puppy eyes.

"Why me?"

"One, your chubby friend will mostly eat the herbs, because he's hungry... wait, take that back, he's always hungry. Two, I don't believe your dog boy friend, three, your friend who had that humongous eyebrows was busy talking to himself, four, your blonde friend was nowhere to be found, five, that Uchiha was busy making reports, he says, six, you know that my brother Kankurou is stupid—"

(_not too far from there_)

"ACHOOO!" Kankurou sneezed.

"Hadda cold?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Nah, maybe someone is talking about me..." Kankurou sniffed deeply.

"I wonder what kind of stupid person who bother to talk about you..." Gaara said in his customary monotone voice. Kankurou made a face.

"You're just jealous, bro."

"No shit."

(_back to Temari and Neji_)

"--seven, I told Gaara to watch over Shikamaru with me, eight, do you get it?"

"... I think," Neji stared at the blonde girl, amused at how she managed to say that long list of people without taking any breath.

"Then go, go, go!" Temari shooed him.

"If I refuse?" Neji asked, in a challenging tone.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know what I'm gonna do to you... pretty boy," Temari smirked and opened her fan slightly.

"... where's the list?"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Okay... I think I'm lost." Naruto said in defeat. He looked around his surroundings. Trees, trees, rock, trees, another trees.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto felt like pulling out his hair. He took the wrong turn at the training, that's for sure! And the worst part is: He couldn't trace his friends' chakra! Damn, they must be hiding it by habit.

How on earth will he find a way home?

"Maybe if I turn right..." Naruto looked at his right. There was a small path, leading to God-knows-where.

"Or left..." he turned his head to the left, bushes were blocking the path.

"Oh shit...!" he held his stomach who started to give low rumbling.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Neji walked slowly along the forest, his eyes casting down for the signs of herbs he's been searching. Her right hand was shoved into his pocket while his other hand was holding the small list of herbs Temari gave him.

_This and that..._ Neji thought as he scanned the area around him.

He noticed a few herbs on his list and bent down to pick it up, he stuffed the items on his pouch and continued walking.

_I've never really gone this far before..._ Neji thought as he examined his surroundings. Trees, trees, and trees. Fresh scent of pine filled his nose.

He inhaled and smiled, He loved the smell of the forest, it was relaxing and fresh, well, at least for him. He flipped his hair into his back and started walking again.

_Better be hurry, it's getting dark..._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto dropped into his knees.

"Pheeeew! Goddammit! I'm LOST in here, ALONE?" he shouted. He hoped that his friends already noticed that he was gone and started searching for him.

"And it's cold too... damn," he cursed and rubbed both of his hands together and blew on it in an attempt to make his body a little bit warmer.

He continued walking, but he didn't see a sharp branch beside him.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted/hissing when pain shot through his nerve. He brought his wounded hand to the same eye-level. Great, a medium scratch on his finger, blood was dripping from it.

He looked like a fool, he reminded himself. Walking around without knowing the direction and made himself wounded. But that's not the point. The first thing of all, he must find a way back. Or maybe he'll die out of cold here.

"OOOOIII! ANYBODY OUT THEEEREE?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto quirked a brow, what was that? That wasn't his sound. That voice, that voice came from behind him... He turned and saw someone.

It was pretty dark but Naruto recognize the person. Long tresses of beautiful brownish black hair tied up in a customary loose ponytail, pale skin and pupil-less opalescent eyes. And a bandaged right arm and right leg. A concern looked crossed over his handsome face.

"NEJI!" he felt his worry washed over by a wave of relief.

"Naruto? What are you—" but Naruto launched himself to Neji's arms, without thinking twice. Enfolding the Hyuuga in a tight hug.

"THANK GOODNESS!" Naruto nearly shouted in relief. He buried his face deeper into Neji's chest and tightened his grip on Neji's back. Resulting a deep crimson on Neji's cheeks.

"Oi oi, Naruto..."

But Naruto was too relieved and couldn't register what he had done. Well, it was until his stomach started it rumbling again. Naruto realized that he was hugging Neji. NEJI. Oops, he must be too happy until he forgot what will happen if he hang around with this prodigy.

Yup, it happened. A deep blush crept to his cheeks and his heart started pounding two times faster.

"S-sorry!" he quickly released Neji, who blushed too.

"...hungry?" Neji changed the topic.

"... yeah, um... you know, I'm lost and I haven't eat anything since breakfast..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Naruto, what's with your hand? It's bleeding..." Neji pointed to the new scratch on Naruto's finger.

"Huh? Oh, this... I'm just a little careless and wounded myself... but it's not much," Naruto laughed at his own stupidity.

"Yeah sure, but it still needs treatment... let's see..." Neji rummaged into his pouch, he frowned when he found nothing to wrapped Naruto's wound. _Damn, I left it when I treated my own wound..._

"Gee Neji, you don't need to—" Naruto stopped dead when Neji held his wounded finger gently and lifted it to his mouth.

"Sorry, Naruto... can't find tissues..." and after that, Neji put Naruto's finger in his mouth, sucking out the blood.

Gaara's hair will envy Naruto's face color right now, that's for sure.

After he finished, Neji carefully pulled Naruto's finger out, he ripped his own bandage and wrapped it beneath Naruto's wound, preventing the blood from dripping out again.

Naruto stayed silent through all the progress save for the slight wince he had due the pain. He was afraid if this was just a dream and if he moved a single bit, it will disappear.

"C'mon, let's go back... your wound needs treatment, it's dark already and it's cold..." Neji patted Naruto's shoulder and gestured to the road in front of them.

"Um..." Naruto nodded, happy.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Both of them walked in silence. Neji had his hands in his pocket, leading the way, Naruto was following behind him. Both of them couldn't see clearly due the dark.

Neji silently stole glances to Naruto every now and then, thinking. Is it a right time to confess? There were only them in here. He waited for four days now. But... what will Naruto think about him? Did that picture was real? Did Naruto really do that? What if Kiba just tricked him? Those thoughts swirled on his head.

Neji took a deep breath, just give it a shot, like Kiba said.

"N-Naruto—" Neji started, suddenly felt VERY nervous.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded, staring at the Hyuuga's back.

"I-I... um, well... uh, how's your progress with Sakura?" Neji asked. If Naruto still had feeling for that pink head...

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly had an urge to slap his own forehead. He totally forgot about that kunoichi!

"Uh... I... lost my interest..." Naruto said truthfully. It's okay if it's just this, right? Just don't let Neji find out his true feeling.

"Huh? Why?" Neji stopped and waited until the blonde catch up, then walked again in a same pace as Naruto.

"I—think she won't acknowledge my feeling... she likes that Sasuke too much..." Naruto lowered his head, what he had said was partly true.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, fine... sorry for troubling you, Neji... beside—" Naruto discontinued his sentence.

"Beside?"

"I— nothing..." Naruto said, now staring into the Hyuuga's eyes.

"So... you've found another person?" Neji asked curiously.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, he broke his eye contact with Neji and stared down to his feet. He remained like that for a moment, as if thinking, he looked at his wound with Neji's bandage on it, he smiled before he lifted his head to face Neji again and grinned his foxy grin.

"Yes." he nodded.

Neji's eyes widened slightly. He felt his heart started thumping a little faster. Could it be..?

"Who is it?" Neji said, part of him hoped that it was him but another part of him said it was impossible, and he believed the another part...

"Well—everyone can have secrets, can't they?" Naruto reasoned.

"Sure... I just wanna know," Neji shrugged, but felt disappointed. _So it was not me after all... _

"That's fine..." Naruto stared back to the road again.

"Naruto... I-I want you to know something..." Neji took a deep breath again, trying to compose himself.

"What?"

"Well, maybe this is weird, and maybe you won't like it... maybe you'll hate me..." Neji voiced out his mind.

Naruto lifted his head curiously. He met the Hyuuga's nervous face. "No I won't hate or mad or whatever. Spill it."

"You won't?"

"You have my words, Hyuuga."

Neji turned his head and faced the blonde he's been longing to. Naruto never lied, well, at least to him. Suddenly he felt that it's alright if Naruto reject him. Since it will happen after all...

"Naruto, I—"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Lee shouted and waved enthusiastically. "OOOIII! NEJI-KUUUN! NARUTO-KUUUN! HERE HERE OVER HERE! THE COTTAGE IS OVER HEEREEE!"

Naruto blinked. They reached the cottage already?

Neji shut his eyes closed and counted to ten. _Lee, you bastard! Remind me to kill you later! Kussoooo... just a little bit more! $#: $$#)! _a series of unsuitable words for children was forcing to storm out from his mouth. He gritted his teeth.

"Neji?" Naruto called. "What is it, Neji? Tell me..."

"..." Neji was confused either to say it right here and have Lee heard it or not. He bit his lower lip and shook his head slightly.

"Well, Naruto... maybe some other time..." he smiled at the Kyuubi's vessel.

"Huh? Why? Why why?" Naruto seemed disappointed, he pouted his lower lip and tugged on Neji's shirt.

"What is it?" Lee approached them, eyes darting to Neji and Naruto, who had a suspicious expression (in Lee's opinion).

"Nothing, Lee... really, nothing." Neji nodded at his teammate and walked past Lee and Naruto.

Lee stared at Naruto, clearly demanding an information about what had happened and pointed at Neji. Naruto shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know, Thick Brows..."

"Stop calling me that, please!"

"Hey, how long are you going to stand in there?" Kiba shouted from the door, welcoming Neji who entered the cottage first.

"Sorry, coming!" Naruto shouted and ran to the front door, followed by Lee in a slower pace. There was one thing that filled Naruto's mind right now.

_What thing does he want to tell me?_ Naruto thought as he stared into the Hyuuga prodigy, who walked away to find Temari. Even though it annoyed him, there was one thing that Naruto was glad for. Neji made himself realized. He won't run away from his feeling again. So what if he's gay? Maybe, like the thing Neji said very often, this was his fate.

Naruto smiled and watched as he saw Neji's figure disappeared to the kitchen, still seeking the blonde girl.

_I love you, Hyuuga Neji..._

-TBC-

Author's note: hmmmh... dunno, fluffy, isn't it? Anyway... Reviews please! And please write your opinion about the pairings I've listed above... I NEED your opinion! Mainly about the side-pairings! PLEAASEEE :puppy eyes:

**REVIEW CORNER** (it's been a long time...)

**koku-kirin**:... bangganya kamu, tapi thanks ya... (untuk kali ini gw berterima kasih padamu tou-chan MWAHAHAHA maksudnya apa lagi) Keep it up, onegai ; (ngomong-ngomong, foto-foto Infini team-nya mana! WHERE IS OROCHI-SAN?)

**astarigituloh**: Astari-chan! Kemaren pas event kamu itu yang mana sih? I couldn't recognize you! (Lho, off topic)... Maybe, next time we could meet... Thank you for reviewing!

**Jen**: Aww... but that makes the story more interesting :run away: Anyway... you'll see, I love NejiNaru too much to ruin things up... those two WILL be together, I promise :Nice Guy pose: Thanks for reviewing and please stick with us!

**HieiJaganshi11**: Ouch... censored words... sorry, hehehe... I must get rid of my habit of making cliff-hangers... anyway, glad that you like it, Thank you!

**Chocobaby**: I personally agree with you! There's not much NejiNaru and there's too much SasuNaru! Where's justice:mumble: Hey authors, please make more NejiNaru... hey, what am I talking about? Thanks for reviewing!

**animelvr4evr**: Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for waiting patiently... , I'm so glad that more people started reading this story :sniff:

**KarmaDreamZ **: Yeah! Gaara rocks! I love that insomniac, cute, cuddly panda-eyed! At first I didn't suspect that it will turn out like this but... anyway, glad you like it!

**Princess Kitana**: Yup, and first attempt: failed... sorry if it's disappointing... thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you're still here! Please keep reading!

**silverfangedgoddess09**: A new reviewer:jumps around: Yaaay! Thank you! I hope you're still reading this until the very end! And reviewing it too...:smacked by Yuki: Ouch...

**Reader**: A fellow NejiNaru lover! I'm so happy :sniff sniff:... glad that you like it, please keep on reading this!


	12. Clash! Neji vs Sasuke

Author's note: Sorry it took so long... I just have a very terrible disease for authors called 'lack of idea' (to make the situation worse I got Herpes...).:sigh: I hope you guys enjoy this one!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE 12**

"Here..." Neji said, dumping the herbs he'd found on Temari's extended hands.

"Thanks a lot! I know you're reliable!" Temari smiled widely and hurried over to Shikamaru's side, exclaiming to her boyfriend that Neji helped him and how he should say thanks. Shikamaru was almost fell asleep at her speech, but he shot his lazy eyes at Neji and nodded as his thanks.

Neji nodded back and stretched out his body. He felt tired, extremely tired. All he wanted now was go to his cozy, comfortable, and soft sleeping bag. He yawned before started walking upstairs.

Neji climbed the stairs slowly, saving any energy he has now. He reached out to his hair tie and pulled it loose. His marvelous hair cascaded over his back as a result of his previous action. Keeping his hair tie safe in his pocket, he slowly reached out for the door handle and turned open the door that lead to the bedroom.

His eyes widened when he saw that another person already equipped the bedroom. Not just that, it happened to be the first person on his list of 'People I Hate'.

"Uchiha..." he muttered.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto cleaned his wound, then he applied some of the herbs Temari gave him and wrapped the bandage around it carefully. He smiled at his handiwork. _Not bad..._ he praised himself.

He sighed and leaned on the couch. Beside him, Kankurou was reading a 'Doraemon' manga he brought, sometimes laughing at the jokes. Akamaru and Lee seemed to have a very exciting conversation (Lee tried to talk with dogs just like Kiba) near the fireplace (But it was a one-sided conversation where Lee was babbling about springtime of youth while Akamaru was practically asleep). Chouji sat on the floor beside the couch, munching on the mochi he brought from the cake store (remember chapter 3?) While Temari was with Shikamaru in the kitchen.

_Where's Neji? _he thought and scanned the area. Nope, no sign of a certain, gorgeous brunette he's owing a thanks.

"Kankurou..." he called the puppet master, who chocked on his own laugh before turning his attention to Naruto.

"Y-yes? What?" He asked, and coughed slightly.

"You see Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Umm... I remember seeing him walked upstairs...but," Kankurou put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Oh, I see... thanks!" Naruto jumped off the couch and started his journey upstairs to find the brunette.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hyuuga..." Sasuke muttered back and stood up from his sitting position on the windowsill, facing Neji who glared at him.

"Hey... don't make a face like that..." Sasuke quirked his brow at Neji's killing expression.

"My face has nothing to do with you, Uchiha..." Neji crossed his hands on his chest, his glare became more intense.

"Drop that, I'm here to finish a matter between both of us..." Sasuke explained. His eyes locked with Neji's.

"About what, if I may ask?" Neji leaned on the wall behind him as a support, his eyes never leave the smaller prodigy.

"Well, I—let's say I know your 'little secret', Hyuuga..." Sasuke prompted himself on the nearby chair.

"And what secret is that?" Neji asked, still keeping his calm attitude.

"About... Uzumaki Naruto, you like him, right?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Neji destroyed his own calm attitude by blushed crimson and broke his eye contact with Sasuke rather harshly. And the worst of all, he stuttered his reply.

"W-what are you talking about?" he tried to sound normal and failed miserably.

"You're bad in acting like that, Hyuuga..." Sasuke gave a look.

"So?"

"Tell me," said Sasuke simply.

"If I say no?"

"I believe I've mentioned that you're bad in acting like that."

"You know what? You're not giving me any option, Uchiha..." Neji frowned.

"Then I pick that you said yes..." Sasuke concluded. He rose slowly and looked at the Hyuuga in his eyes.

"You see, Hyuuga... unfortunately, both you and I share the same attraction to a same person here," Sasuke started.

"I can see it..." Neji cut in.

Sasuke ignored it and continued, he paced around the room while talking. "To be honest, you're on my way," Sasuke pointed at the brunette.

"My pleasure..." Neji said innocently.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "How 'bout a fight with me, Hyuuga?"

"Why should I?"

"Let's make this one a bet. If you win, I'll leave you and Naruto alone, but if I win, you must forget your feeling for him..." Sasuke opted. "How about that? Not bad isn't it?"

Neji stared at the floor, considering it. But he knew more than anyone that he was not in a good condition to have a fight, and to mention a one with Sasuke...

"Not interested..." he said finally.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asked, half mocking.

"Only in your wildest dream..."

"Then why not? I'll meet you near the hot spring..." and without waiting for a response from the brunette, Sasuke leapt out through the opened window, heading to the place he'd specified earlier.

Neji stared at the window. Should he do this? It's not that he was afraid to lose, he knew he WILL lose if he fight with his current body state. He was at disadvantage. His body was too tired, right now, just keeping his balance was a hard work. His body was protesting with every move he made, asking for a rest after the whole-day training, not to mention a short–trip of searching herbs for Temari...

And the prize he must pay if he lost...

"Crap!" He banged his fist to the nearby wall. No, he won't run away, this considered his dignity and pride, and a certain blonde he wouldn't give up to.

Neji snatched his kunai pouch and positioned it on its usual place on his pants, he took a deep breath before he disappeared in a blur, running after the Uchiha.

Unnoticed by neither Sasuke nor Neji two pair of eyes were watching them ever since the beginning. After Neji was out from eye range, the owner of a pair of black eyes sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"This is what I call emergency... ain't it, Gaara?" Kiba asked to his 'partner'.

Jade green eyes rolled in annoyance. "I can't believe both of them are stupid... can't they settle it with just talk?" he agreed.

"Sasuke is always like that..." Kiba stepped out from their hiding place, followed by Gaara.

The redhead went to the window and peered outside, sensing Sasuke and Neji's chakra. "Neji will reach the hot spring anytime by now..."

"Should we tell Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"And you'll have your head chopped off by Neji?" Gaara asked, still monotone.

"Euh... maybe not, then..." Kiba thought of something to do.

"Let's chase them..." Gaara suggested.

"Eh? But... we couldn't just butt in into someone's matter like that!" Kiba protested.

"If you don't wanna go then fine..." Gaara said and leapt outside.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Kiba shouted and whistled, calling for his partner.

Akamaru's eyes snapped open when he heard his master's familiar whistling. Akamaru rose and ran upstairs to find his master ("Akamaru-chan! Where are you going?" asked Lee.). He barked when he found his master, seemed in a hurry.

"Akamaru, quick! Let's go!" Kiba picked up the little dog and jumped outside.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto turned the doorknob and peered into the bedroom. No Neji in sight. In fact, no one in sight.

"Weird, where does everyone go?" he asked to no one in particular. He stepped in to the bedroom and noticed something out of ordinary.

The window was opened, cold air rushing in.

_It shouldn't open up, especially in a cold time like this... _he thought, he reached out and pulled the window close.

The window was shut with a 'click'. _Yup, it's settled_.

Naruto felt something in his mind told him that something was wrong. And he had a very very bad feeling, about what? He didn't know himself. But he felt that it was something with a certain brunette involved in it.

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to rid those thoughts. _Just my feeling... _he reminded himself.

The blonde boy walked out from the bedroom and decided to wait for the Hyuuga to come.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gaara and Kiba rushed to the hot spring. Akamaru was tucked under Kiba's jacket. They ran in silence, only the rustled voice of grass they'd pass accompanied them. Each occupied with own thoughts. And like Kiba, silence was not his style. He was about to open his mouth when Gaara raised one arm, halting him.

"Ack!" Kiba bumped into Gaara's gourd. "What do you—" But Gaara silenced him by covering his mouth with his hand. He forced Kiba to duck with him in a nearby bushes.

"Sssh..." Gaara pointed. He looked a bit shocked. Kiba frowned and focused to the direction Gaara pointed.

He paled. "Neji!"

Indeed, a few meters from their hiding place, laid in his side, was Hyuuga Neji. Blood was pouring out from his right thigh like a waterfall, where a kunai embedded in it. Neji clutched his right thigh and tried desperately to stand up. Not too far from him, Uchiha Sasuke was standing, sweating and had a minor injuries. But he wore a satisfied expression.

"That Sasuke..." Kiba whispered. _Damn, I know that Sasuke is serious... but I'm not expecting something like this..._

"That stupid Hyuuga, he fought even though he knew he was not in a good condition..." Gaara muttered.

"So, Hyuuga... giving up?" Sasuke asked.

Neji coughed and spitted blood. But even in his current condition, he could still summon a glare for the Uchiha.

"Ne.. ver..." he forced himself to stand up, and gritted his teeth when it shot more pain to his nerves. _Damn..._ he thought, his vision was starting to get blurry.

"Dammit that Neji, can't he just give up? He'll... he'll die in this rate!" Kiba paled, panic and confusion clear in his voice. "Shh!" Gaara warned.

Neji tried to take a step forward, but fell to his knees when another pain stung. _Shit!_

"I'm going to finish this..." Sasuke muttered and made a few seals.

Neji's eyes widened. _Uma, Tora... hell no_.

"Katon! Goukyaku no Jutsu!" and a giant fireball came whirling at him in a breakneck speed. Even though it was a few meters away from him, the heat already sent a hot sensation on Neji's skin. The Hyuuga just shut his eyes, preparing himself for the blow.

"NO! STOP!"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto's head snapped up. What was that? He was sure he heard someone screamed. He looked around his surroundings to find the voice's source, he frowned when he didn't find anything strange.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lee brows knitted in confusion.

"That voice! Someone's screaming!" Naruto informed, those bad feeling he got came back again, worse than before. _Did that voice belong to Neji? Did Neji get hurt? Where IS that bastard anyway?_

"I didn't hear anything..." Lee scratched the back of his head. "Maybe you're just imagining things..."

"But I'm sure I heard something... something... bad..." Naruto lowered his voice, he massaged his temple. The bad feeling got worse. Something definitely happened!

"Naruto-kun, calm down... nothing is..." but Lee's words were cut off by a loud bang indicating that the window was practically been slammed repeatedly.

Kankurou noticed that something small and white was trying to get in. "Hey! That's the dog boy's pooch!" he opened the window and Akamaru stormed in.

"Akamaru!" Chouji exclaimed. "There you are! Where have you been? Where's Kiba?" Chouji tried to pet the little pooch, but Akamaru jumped back and barked loudly, earning attention from all of the occupants in the small cottage. Even Shikamaru walked in to see what happened (he walked lamely since his ankle was twisted).

"What? What? Where's the fire? Save yourself!" Lee was running in a circle, panic.

Temari came in and bonked the all-green shinobi with her fan.

"There's no fire, idiot! This little dog wants to tell us something!" She told everyone to shut up and looked at Akamaru.

"ARF! ARF! ARF ARF ARFARF! GRRRRR... ARF ARF!" Akamaru said anxiously.

Temari got a TT; expression. She nodded and turned to face the others. "Anybody understand dog language?" she pointed the little white dog with her thumb.

"Not me, anybody brought a dictionary?" asked Lee.

"Where do you think this is? Circus?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone.

"Hey, there's always an opportunity..." Temari defended herself.

"Hey look! He's trying to say somethin'!" Kankurou practically silenced everyone.

Akamaru jumped around, sometimes he made a moves as if he was ducking attacks from invisible enemies.

"Playing?" Lee suggested.

"GRR!" Akamaru growled.

"Not that idiot!" Temari bonked Lee again.

"Ah, I know! Bungee jumping!" Kankurou said.

"GRR!"

"No? Then... dancing?"

"Does that look like a dance to you?"

"A... fight?" Chouji suggested.

"Arf Arf!" Akamaru barked and nodded.

"Hey, you've got brain sometimes!" Shikamaru praised, Chouji just smile proudly.

Next, Akamaru laid down and started whimpering.

"Die?" Naruto guessed.

"No, coma?" Lee suggested again.

"Frostbite?"

"Insomnia?"

"Look clearly, dummy... injured?" Shikamaru said.

"Arf Arf!" Akamaru barked and ran towards Kankurou's Karasu. Who was laid down near the fireplace. Akamaru walked around it, sometimes touched his nose on the white bandage that wrapped around the puppet.

"Coffin?"

"Wrapped?"

"Then... white?"

"Puppet?"

"Bandage?"

"GRR!"

"Not that too... ummm, ugly?" asked Kankurou, remembering Karasu's face.

"That would be you..." Shikamaru said slowly.

"What did you say?" Kankurou turned towards Shikamaru, ready to punch the shadow-user.

"Calm down! We need to find out what is this dog tried to tell!" Temari clutched Kankurou's shirt so he couldn't approach Shikamaru further more.

Naruto scratched his head. _I don't understand at all... White... bandage... bandage... something with bandage... something... wait a second... bandage, missing, right arm... _

Naruto's head snapped up and his heart started throbbing a bit faster.

"Neji?" he suggested. Everyone turned at him.

"That couldn't be—"

"Arf Arf!" Akamaru jumped happily.

"Hey... that's right!" Lee gave Naruto thumb up.

"Then... ummm, Neji got in a fight and now he's injured?" Shikamaru asked, combining the things they've guessed.

"Arf Arf!" Akamaru nodded.

"..." everyone was registering the sentence into their brain.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY EARLIER? WHERE IS HE NOW!" Naruto grabbed the white dog and roared into Akamaru's little form, shaking the poor creature violently.

"Naru—"

"Temari!" came Gaara's voice.

"Gaara?" everyone turned their heads to the front door, where Gaara was standing. Usually, Gaara wouldn't shout like that, except...

Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

There, in Gaara's arms, was an unconscious Neji. Blood dripped from the wound on his right thigh, staining the floor, his pants and Gaara's clothes. His face was a lot more paler than usual, cuts and bruises all over his finely sculpted feature. His clothes were dirty and Naruto could saw a slightly burnt mark on his upper left arm.

Kiba and Sasuke were behind Gaara and Neji. Kiba wore a 'This-is-not-my-fault-but-his-and-I-want-to-kill-him' expression. While Sasuke had a slightly guilty expression.

"Neji!" Naruto hurried over to Gaara's side, but his eyes didn't leave the Hyuuga, he was about to freak out. Temari also came and checked Neji's pulse.

"He's alive... but we need to treat him soon, or else, he'll die!" Temari gestured Gaara to put Neji on the couch.

"Everyone please leave, I need to concentrate! Gaara, stay here and help me..." Temari put down her fan and started taking the bandages and herbs.

"But we wanted to help!" Naruto said stubbornly.

"I know! But please... just... pray for him..." said Temari and shooed everyone out except Gaara. Slamming the door shut on their faces.

-TBC-

Author's Note: That's it... I feel bad, this chapter is kinda rushed for me... anyway, tell me about what you think (click on that cute little 'submit review' button there). And I can't believe this story is going to end soon (maybe). See you on the next chap!

-REVIEW CORNER-

Sakuranbo Nayamu: OMG! GOMENASAI! I FORGOT TO REPLY TO YOU IN LAST CHAPTER:bangs her head on the nearest wall: Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm terribly sorry! bows

koku-kirin: Arigatou ne! (by the way, I held Niji's binder today). And I couldn't believe that you actually PRAISE me! (Touchan I love you!). Oh, so you're writing NejiNaru too? I'll be waiting! (by the way when I've brought my cosplay photos to school you're absent!)

Princess Kitana: Thank you:blow snot:. I'm so happy that you said that! Thanks for reviewing! (err... keep on, please)

Jen: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for your advices! Since a lot of people said the same thing I wouldn't make SasuGaa! Thanks to you!

Naaja: Hehehehe, I'm on my 'romantic mode' when writing that so it's fluffy (you could add the fireflies on your own imagination). UI? No, actually not... I'm still 14 and I'm on my last year in junior High School (you know SMPN 216? That's it!)

Momochi Zabuza: Ah! There you are! I thought you wouldn't review again. thanks! And for the SasuNaru... you'll see that in next chapter, 'kay?

animlvr4evr: Thanks for reviewing. You said it, everyone too! Lee's annoying and that and this... but there's always second chance, isn't it:runs away from animelvr4evr:

astarigituloh: Hehehhe, some inspiration I got from STPDN... thanks for reviewing!

Kemiko3955: Yaaay! A new reviewer :hug Kemiko: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this story!


	13. The Shocking Truth?

Author's note: I'm tired... I'm really really tired... I finished two games on this holiday season... hehehe, that 'Uzumaki Ninden' (you guys should play too... I love the NejiNaru hints...syahahaha!) and 'DMC 3' (those senpais affected me to play...). Anyway enjoy!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 13**

Naruto was pacing around the hallway restlessly. He will sigh every once in a while, crossing his arms on his chest, then shoved it into his pockets, or put it on his temple.

"Naruto, stop it... you're making me dizzy..." Kiba said, the Inuzuka was sitting cross-legged beside the door.

"Stop? How could you told me to stop? Neji's dying in there!" Naruto said out of frustration, then continued his pacing scene.

"You're making this like Neji's going to give birth or something..." Kankurou complained. Kiba chocked his own laugh when he heard that.

"But--but! Shikamaru! Say something!" Naruto turned to the shadow-user.

"Calm down, Naruto..." said Shikamaru after he yawned.

"But— how could all of you guys be THIS calm?" Naruto asked, pointing to everyone.

"Shut up, your voice is irritating..." Shikamaru scratched his ear. "Just... believe him, Naruto..."

"Eh?"

Lee opened his mouth. "Yeah, Neji-kun is not that type of guy who will surrender just like that, he always says that he will not die so easily, or something like that every time I see him in a battle... you've proved it already, haven't you?"

Naruto fell silent.

"Believe me, he's strong..." Lee added.

"Believe in Temari and Gaara too, they will cure him, I'll never admit it twice but Temari has talent in medical, even though she didn't interest in it..." Shikamaru said, blushing.

"Aaaaaah, love's blossoming..." Kiba said aloud, earning a smack from Shikamaru. "Shut up, dog-breath!"

"That's why, Naruto-kun... like Temari-san said, just pray for him..." Lee patted Naruto's shoulder, smiling.

Naruto looked at his friend, Lee's smile assured him, and he smiled back.

"Yeah..."

"Naruto..." Kiba called.

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

And a flower vase whirled at Kiba in top speed.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It felt like a year when Temari finally opened the door, she was sweating and her hands was wet, it seemed like she washed her hands recently. Red stained water was dripping from her wet hands.

"Temari!" Shikamaru called, with double meaning in his voice.

"I'm fine..." Temari nodded. "But Neji... I already did what I can, but it's better to bring him to the hospital..." she informed, wiping her hands with a white towel.

"Dog boy, I need you and Kankurou right now, bring him to hospital this instant!" she ordered.

Kiba saluted and entered the room with Kankurou.

"I WANNA HELP TOO! Neji-kun is my teammate!" Lee patted his own chest.

"Yes, I understand... but Kiba has a better nose than all of you, this is already late at night so you guys couldn't see clearly, while Kankurou... I just pick him since he'll be an ass if he stay here..." the blonde girl put her already clean hands on her hips.

"...oh..." everyone said, accepting the first excuse but frowned at the second one.

"We'll go now!" Kankurou waved, Neji was safely strapped on his back like a three year old, unconscious plus bandage all around his body and blood stained clothes. Kiba was a few steps ahead.

"Ikuso, Akamaru!" he swooped the pooch and zoomed to the darkness, followed suit by Kankurou (and Neji).

Temari eyed their figures until it disappeared to the darkness. Her brows knitted into a frown, a mixture of worry and fear. A perfect match with her paler face. Unnoticed by her, Shikamaru noticed Temari's unusual behavior.

The oldest sibling came back to her senses when she felt a warm hand squeezed her own gently. She lifted her head to see Shikamaru beside her, blushing madly while giving her some comfort.

"C-calm down... he'll be fine... you did your best, right?" he said warmly, and nervously.

Temari blinked a pair of wide eyes to her boyfriend, surprised that he showed that kind of attention to her. Luckily Kiba was not here, or he'll start singing the first part of 'Winter Sonata' to tease them.

"Y-yeah... yeah I know... I know... thank you, Shika..." she nodded, her pigtails squishing along with her movement.

Shikamaru smiled. _Girls are so troublesome, but I think I can cope with her... _

Naruto smiled as the scene unfolded before him. _I wish I could be like that..._ The Kyuubi's vessel made a mental note. _Yeah... like that... Neji and me... how much I envy that lazy ass... _he shook his head as he let out a soft laugh, before he decided to leave the couple in their own little world.

Sasuke watched as the blonde took each steps upstairs. _Finally..._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I'm tired..."

"Liar..."

"Shut up!"

"I'm hungry..."

"You always do!"

"Oh look! Rabbit-chan! Kawaii!"

Gaara huffed. His sanity dripping out from him in every step he took. Being around the crazy Kankurou and Temari's annoying criticism was enough to made him frustrated. And now...

"Oh my God! Mushrooms! VERY YOUTHFUL!"

A weird, freaky thick brows with his weirder ideal.

"I'm going to die! I'm tired! Huweee...how troublesome."

A lazy ass that even felt life was troublesome.

"I'm hungry! I lost my potato chips!"

A meatball that eats everything, maybe he has some sort of black hole or something in his stomach.

"Ramen ramen ramen! I haven't eat it since one hour, fifteen minutes and three and a half seconds ago!"

A madly in love gay blonde who didn't eat anything except ramen.

"..."

An Uchiha bastard who wanted the blonde.

"All of you are too noisy! Keep your voice down or I'll chop your heads off and use it for my fancy lantern!"

And of course, his dearest big sister with her mighty fan.

_Oh God, spare me please... _his inner voice said pathetically. They were just started their journey back five minutes ago! This journey back to Konoha will be the long, uncomfortable one... at least for him...

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

After they reported their training to Tsunade the results of their training, all of them were dismissed and was given two days off. Naruto decided that he will go and check on Neji, since he didn't have anything else to do in the meantime.

"See you guys!" he waved and walked enthusiastically to the hospital, bringing a few meat buns as a 'get-well-soon' gift for his crush.

As the others separated one by one, Gaara took a turn back to Tsunade's office, he didn't bother to knock the door and calmly kicked it until it made a loud bang indicating that it was opened.

"Oi! You should knock!" Tsunade snapped angrily.

"..." Gaara (still) calmly closed the door and stood ahead of the pissed Godaime.

"What else? I also gave you two days off! Still want more?" she tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Do you know the details of what happened to Hyuuga Neji?" Gaara asked, business manner, to the point.

Tsunade's expression shifted into a serious one. "Yeah, Kiba told me this morning..."

"I see..." Gaara crossed his arm on his chest.

"Is that true?"

Gaara just nodded.

"Then I should give punishment for that Uchiha..." she put her hand on her chin. "... do the others know about this?"

Gaara shook his head.

"They asked questions?"

"A few... but I told them that Neji was attacked by a weird, short guy with green skin and messy black hair, eight fingers and hairy body... eyes wide and red, oh, and he didn't wear shoes, only a pink sandal on his right feet..." Gaara informed.

"..." Tsunade sweatdropped.

"Kiba's idea..." Gaara quickly added.

"Oh..." _what a stupid idea_. The Godaime said mentally. "--and they... believe it?"

"Yes..."

_That makes it stupider. _Tsunade nearly cry at how stupid Konoha shinobi can be sometimes. But she won't show her pathetic face in front of shinobi from other countries like this. "Uh... okay... but what makes you keep it a secret, if I may ask?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why?"

"He'll be furious if his cru—friend was attacked by his own rival and will possibly beat the shit out of the Uchiha while he doesn't have the authority to do it..."

"... okay... um, thanks for the information, you may leave..." Tsunade thanked the redhead but frowned suspiciously at his certain word.

Gaara bowed slightly and leave the office.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto strode happily along the hospital corridor, hugging a small package of meat buns in his hand. He earned a few shouts from the nurse that told him to be quiet and walk slowly but somehow he turned deaf. He was so happy that the nurse in the reception desk told him that Neji was now in a stable condition and was allowed to accept visitors. He wanted to meet the Hyuuga as soon as possible.

"Room 504... room 504..." he mumbled slowly, scanning the area for the Hyuuga's room.

"A-ha!" he grinned when he found it, it was the last room on the left corner. He gripped the handle when he heard someone speaking inside.

"You've made up your mind?"

_Kiba? So he was here too? _Naruto thought when he recognized the voice.

"Yeah.."

_Neji! _Naruto thought again when he heard a reply.

"I like you, more than just a friend... I've been thinking of this... so, I... want to know your feeling... towards me."

_Eh? _Naruto froze when he heard Neji's voice. His eyes got three times wider.

"... are you sure you want it like that?" the blonde heard Kiba's voice.

"Yeah, will you be my boyfriend?"

_Wait a minute wait a minute WAIT. A. MINUTE! _Naruto felt shocked at that confession. Neji... Neji really felt that way towards the dog-boy? He shakily opened the door slightly, trying to make no voice.

Through the gap on the door, he saw Kiba sitting on a chair beside a bed where Neji was lying on it. The Hyuuga was blushing furiously while the Inuzuka boy had this grin on his face.

"I like that..." Kiba concluded.

And he leaned down to Neji...

Naruto shut the door, still silently, but his heart thundering in his ear. _What the hell...! _he didn't want to look anymore, he felt weird, he was disappointed, he was shocked... he felt... betrayed...

Naruto dashed away from that place, earning few more shouts from the nurse, but he didn't care, he didn't hear, he just wanted to go away from that place. He couldn't believe that Kiba was actually... _kissed_ Neji! NEJI of all people!

Kiba was the one who told him it was okay about his new feeling, it was fine and he'll help him. It was Kiba... but why did Kiba take the chance away from him?

When Naruto snapped out of his thought, he was at the training ground. His feet took him automatically to that place.

The blonde clutched his chest. _Why? It felt... hurt..._ he accepted a lot of shout and insult from Sakura, he received punches and kicks from her, he received her murderer glares often... but he was fine, it was okay.

Why did this make any different? Neji didn't do anything to him, he just confessed his feeling to Kiba. Just that... he didn't kick him or punch him or glare at him... but it was a lot more hurt than Sakura's bitter behavior towards him every time he asked her out...

"Hahahaha..." he let out a hollow laugh. "What makes me sad? I'm supposed to be happy that Neji found someone..." he told himself.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Naruto whirled around and spotted Sasuke, holding a broom.

"What are—"

Sasuke quickly threw the broom away, he couldn't tell Naruto that he was punished because he hurt Neji, and the punishment was four-hours social works everyday, and today's schedule was to clean the training ground.

"No, just... um, meditating..." Sasuke found an excuse.

"Oh..." Naruto said, his voice was empty. He didn't laugh or tease him. A very out-of-character behavior from the cheerful blonde.

"What's with you? You look like someone who found out his cat was crashed by a truck..."

"Something similar..."

Sasuke's brows ceased into a frown. "Huh?"

"N-Neji... got together with Kiba..." Naruto chocked out his words. He sat down on the soft grass, hugging his knees.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _That Hyuuga... he really obeyed the bet! He leaved Naruto... well, that's good to hear... maybe this is chance..._

The raven-haired boy approached the broken-heart blonde and gave him a hug.

Naruto felt Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, he didn't jerk away or refuse it. He really needed some comfort right now, and if Sasuke offered it... why not?

"Calm down..." Sasuke rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's back.

"..." the blonde didn't reply.

"Am I still didn't get chance? Even after he got together with someone else?" Sasuke asked, as gentle as possible, his mouth gave Naruto's ear a feather touch.

Naruto stirred, but shook his head. "... I love him..." he said firmly.

"Fine then, I'll wait..." Sasuke released the blonde, he stood up and walked away from the blonde. Now after this will get a lot more easier, he didn't need to be in a hurry...

But Sasuke felt something weird... like something was going to happen, and he won't like it...

-TBC-

Author's note: And... that's it... : ducks projectiles and other random stuffs the readers threw: OW OW OW! Don't be so mean : puppy eyes:... Hehehehehe... to find out what happened just read the next chapter, what will happen to Kiba, Sasuke... and more importantly, Neji and Naruto?

**_IMPORTANT!_** If you click my favorite blue button down there and send me reviews I'll update faster, since there's a _huge_ possibility that I won't use the internet for more than three months! I'm _serious_!

I'm really tired so I will only reply to a few people here that need answers from me... but I still feel very2 grateful that all of you guys reviewed this and I do hope you will continue reading this piece of crap ;p... thanks a lot ppl! XD

**eu** : Anooo... I don't understand Portuguese... um... but thanks a lot for reviewing!  
**Mattel-chan **: Don't tell me... you're the one who write that story 'Life in All Boys School'? OMG! Why did you stop? I like it! Itachi and Sasuke better get their ass away from Neji's blonde! (consider this a review, hehehehe).  
**Jen**: Maybe...hehehehe, I would also love to see that scene, maybe I'll make it someday... maybe...

Once again, really2 sorry for the rest of you guys and thank you very much :gives everyone a Neji plushie! Remember to click on those cute blue buttons... Until next chap!


	14. Confession: Second Attempt

Author's note: I'm sorry this took long (hehehehehe, luckily this chapter was finished before I was banned from the net), I had had experienced some difficulty on writing a few parts of this story, and my sister is being an ass and kept annoyed me when I wrote this chappie... I hope you don't mind... On to the fic! 

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 14**

It seemed winter already started announcing its arrival. Leaves and grasses started changing color into a shade of yellow, red, orange and brown. The weather was starting to get chilly and the temperature was decreasing. Even though the weather was very suitable for sleeping on your room with heater (which Shikamaru did). Uzumaki Naruto was out here, in the middle of the training ground, with his teammate Sakura and his teacher Kakashi. He was so lost in thought he was practically forgot why did he end up here, since this was the first day off for the Konoha Five members.

He was sitting on a nearby rock, simply not participating on the training. He was thinking about a certain gorgeous brunette. His beautiful silken hair, his deep, untouched eyes, his magnificent pale white sking and his eye-catching handsome face. Further more, that voice Naruto adored... the way he called his name...

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

"Naruto!"

"UWAAAAAH!" Naruto was snapped out from La-la Land rather roughly. Neji's gentle voice in his mind turned into Kakashi's loud shout.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?" he snapped angrily.

"I'm supposed to be the one who ask you that, Naruto..." Kakashi 'tsk tsk'-ed and put his hands on his hips. "We're in the middle of training... and you're daydreaming..." The jounin rolled his visible eye.

"... huh? I-I am?" Naruto pointed to himself dumbly.

"Yup, and you muttered a long line of pathetic 'why it wasn't me'... and I don't get it clearly but I heard a name started with 'N—"

"Awawawawawawawa!" Naruto flailed his arms frantically, trying to shut Kakashi up and kept the truth sealed from Sakura's curious ears.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I-I'll be going home! It IS my first day off!" Naruto rose to his feet and strode past the confused Kakashi.

"Then why did he come here in the first place?" Kakashi scratched his head. But he shrugged and took his favorite porn book from his pocket. "Sakura! Keep on!"

Now, where was I? 

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Wrapped in a thick sweater in his favorite color, shocking orange. A handmade maroon scarf he got from Iruka encircled on his neck, long dark blue pants with pockets on each side of its thigh and a pair of dark blue gloves that match his pants, Naruto was officially annoyed. He stomped along the streets to his favorite place, Ichiraku ramen.

_That Kakashi-sensei! Why doesn't he just butt away from my love life! Further more, said it aloud! Where should I put my face if Sakura hear it? _he thought grumpily.

As if fate was working to make him screwed today, the blonde heard a chorus of high-pitch girly squeal and thundering sounds of mob. Convinced by that smoke he could see from afar, he started pondering what happened when a pair of hand grabbed his scarf and pulled him into a warm chest.

"Ssssh!" Uchiha Sasuke put his finger in his lips in anticipation.

"S-Sasuke? What the—"

"SSSSHHH! Be quiet and play along!" Sasuke shushed and ordered the frowning blonde.

"What do you—" Naruto was practically confused, at least after he heard those high-pitch scream approaching.

"SAAAASSSUUUUKEEE-KUUUUUNNNNN!" definitely Sasuke's mob of fangirls.

Naruto smirked as he saw the terrified expression on Sasuke's face and decided that he will help. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled seductively.

"Well... you've promised me a date today, haven't you, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto added a purr on his voice, rubbing circles on The Uchiha's back.

The crowd gaped their mouths at the scene.

Sasuke took the sign and smirk. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling their bodies closer. "I'm sorry, sweetheart... I met... hindrance..." Sasuke spoke in a low, slow tone. He touched their foreheads together.

"I promise I'll make up for it..."

"S-Sasuke, haven't we gone too far?" Naruto spoke slowly from the corner of his mouth.

"It's okay, just until they butt off..." Sasuke whispered, before he leaned and brushed his lips against Naruto's slightly frozen one.

Chaos ensued on the mob of fangirls. Jaws dropped to the ground, a few fainted with face as white as a corpse and the others screamed in terror. And Naruto felt like he needed one too. Before all of them practically ran away, exclaiming that they're hallucinating and they needed sleep.

After the street was deserted from any fangirls ever existed in this world, Naruto, even when he still in a state of shock, let out a loud laugh. Crackling while clutching his stomach. Sasuke on his side was laughing too.

"Did you see their faces?" Naruto squeezed out.

"Yeah! It's... amusing!" Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand, trying to camouflage his laugh.

After a while, both of them calmed down after took a few deep breaths.

"... Thanks..." Sasuke muttered.

"No problem, only next time... no kiss!" Naruto said strictly. He wiped his lips with his hand.

Sasuke just merely shrugged. "Hey... why don't we have a real date? Now after all of this..."

Naruto wrinkled his nose, nervous. "Well—I..."

"NARUTO!" A loud voice called the blonde's name, cutting his sentence. A blur came hurtling at him before he felt a hand with familiar sharp nails grabbed his own, and pulling him rather roughly, away from Sasuke.

"Oh-HEY!" Sasuke wanted to subdue the 'kidnapper' but he was already late for training. He spat and continued his way to training ground, where Kakashi and that large forehead were waiting.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto and whoever it was turned sharp into a rather dark and deserted street. They halted abruptly, but the 'kidnapper' (now Naruto noticed he was hooded) didn't released Naruto's now slightly raw hand.

"LET GO!" Naruto yanked his hand away. "Just who the hell—"

"I. saved. you!" the other one pulled down the hood to reveal Inuzuka Kiba's face.

"You—KIBA !" Naruto pointed a disbelieving finger at the dog-boy.

"Oh no, I'm Orochimaru can't you see? OF COURSE I'M KIBA! WHO THE HELL DID YOU THINK I AM? BAKA!" Kiba bonked the blonde on the head.

"OW! ITTAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto bellowed.

Kiba, clad in deep gray hooded jacket with those trademark fur on its sleeves, it was zipped halfway to reveal his dark green vest. Long brown baggy pants completed his appearance, he just sighed at his friend's behavior. _Arguing with him is not a wise thing to do... _he rolled his eyes.

"Well you see— I saw you and Uchiha... kissed, haven't I? And I know it clearly that you didn't fancy it... and if I let you... YOU COULD BE HARRASED! OR EVEN FURTHER MORE! HE COULD'VE –beep- YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL!"

"Fine... hey, what's that?" the blonde pointed at Kiba's other hand, who held a small red package with blue ribbon tied around it.

"Oh, this?" suddenly Kiba looked clumsy. He blushed when he showed Naruto the package, in a shape of heart. "Hehehehehe, you see... it's from Neji, we—"

But Naruto didn't catch the rest of it, in his ears it was just a random buzzing sound. His brain has just vaguely remembered that this boy had a special relationship with Neji right now. Neji. And he remembered that the reason he went to the training ground even though it was his day off was to avoid meeting with this dog-boy. Who'd love to visit him in his house, invited him to a morning walk or something similar. He didn't want his feelings for Neji overwhelmed him and made him mad at the dog-boy without a proper reason. It'll surely destroy their friendship. Yes, he still considered Kiba a friend...

"—and so it's our first date today... oi, Naruto! You're listening, right?" Kiba snapped his fingers at Naruto's face.

"Huh—o-oh! S-sure... uum... g-good luck," he felt like digging a hole and dive in it without a need of coming out again.

"Thanks, buddy! Now—better get going!" and after that, Kiba gave the blonde a pat on his shoulder as a thanks and launched off to his meeting place.

Naruto slumped his shoulder with a heavy sigh. His mood to go to Ichiraku was demolished in an instant. Now, better get home... or maybe do something useful... maybe pay Neji a visit on the hospital?

Wait a minute.

If Neji was in the hospital, how could he date Kiba?

That brand new information struck Naruto. And as realization hit him, he made his way to the hospital fast, to make sure a certain brunette was still there, resting on his bed and not going out and dating a certain dog-boy.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"NEJI!" Naruto shouted, forgetting all the fact that he was in hospital, as he slammed the door that lead to Neji's ward.

It was empty. The bed was unmade showing the occupant leaved rather hurriedly. He couldn't be in toilet since there was one in here... and Neji couldn't be on the ICU room since Naruto saw that Neji could be categorized as 'too healthy' to be in one.

_So... Neji was really... _Naruto sighed sadly and closed the door slowly it barely made a sound. Contrast with the way he opened it.

He dragged his feet along the hospital corridor. Feeling the need of going home grew stronger and stronger, he decided to obey it. The Kyuubi's vessel pushed the 'down' button on the lift and waited for the door to open.

7th floor... 6th floor...

"Naruto?" a voice called, certainly bewildered at Naruto's weird behavior. So un-Naruto...

Naruto turned his head rather lazily to right where the voice came, and his eyes widened in an instant.

"Neji?"

The Hyuuga made a 'Shhh!' warning similar to those Sasuke made. Neji was clad in peach colored jacket that he didn't bother to zip up, his thick, white shirt came into view. Contrast with his upper appearance, he wore dark blue and rather loose denim. And Naruto couldn't deny that he was totally gorgeous. Neji flicked his hand towards him, signaling Naruto to come closer near him.

Naruto ignored the opening lift and approached the Hyuuga, Neji looked to his right and left cautiously before gesturing Naruto to follow him upstairs, where the sheets was drying in the sun (A/N: that place where Naruto and Sasuke had a battle in the anime/manga).

"Thank goodness you're here, Naruto..." Neji said when they reached upstairs.

"Uh, yeah... you okay?" Naruto asked, gesturing to Neji's wound.

"Fine, Shizune-san did her job greatly!" Neji glanced down at his right thigh, where bandages covering his wounds were hidden beneath those fabrics.

"Great then," Naruto smiled broadly. "By the way Neji, shouldn't you rest?"

Neji blushed slightly. "Uh, well... I have something important to do."

"Is that date with Kiba, right?" Naruto said, rather mockingly.

Neji's eyes sent wave of curiousness to him. "What? How did you—"

"Humph, yeah I know! I overheard you guys yesterday!" Naruto said again, a little louder, he couldn't mask his jealous tone completely.

"So? What's with you and that snappy attitude?" Neji put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not snappy!" Naruto snapped. "Just... nah, not important..." he jammed his hands to his pocket. Still sulking.

"Naruto, something's clearly wrong, why don't you—"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Naruto cut off harshly. "And you—why don't you just go off to that precious date with Kiba?"

"Just what the hell is wrong with you? Last time someone was out with Kiba didn't make you act like this!"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before retorted back. "Because... because it—it wasn't YOU!"

"... what?" Neji blinked a pair of wide Hyuuga eyes.

"C-Can't you see? All of the time I had with you, all the blush and stutter and... and those jittery I always had!" Naruto took a deep breath.

Neji didn't blink, he also seemed forgot to breath.

"I... I-I like you, okay? You may think I'm a weirdo or freak... but this is the truth! I-I... on the beginning I didn't know what to do about this... and then that Kiba came in the picture and he said he'll help me! But now he's dating YOU? That's the biggest hit on my life! But you couldn't possibly understand how it is felt if your crush is dating someone else..."

"Don't speak as if you know everything..." Neji said, his expression neutral but his voice sent chill down Naruto's spine.

"What do you know?" Naruto whispered with a cracked voice.

"What do I know? Oh... perfectly everything!" Neji jammed his hands in his pocket. "I know PERFECTLY how people felt if their crush's going with others, since I WAS on the same position as you."

Naruto was speechless.

"... and I think... you should know the truth..." Neji added, his voice now softer.

"Truth?" Naruto echoed.

"Yes, about yesterday... about me, about us..." Neji shifted his gaze to the sky, took a deep breath before fixing his gaze back to his blonde company.

"You see, Naruto—"

**Flashback**

"_Hinata?" _

"_Yeah, I wanna date her!"_

"_NO YOU CAN'T! DATE HER AND YOU'LL REGRET YOUR MOTHER GAVE BIRTH TO YOU!--oouch..." Neji winced at the sudden pain, he clutched his thigh. _

"_Puh-lease!" Kiba clasped his hand, pleading. _

"_No! Never!" Neji said strictly. He gave Kiba an angry/murderous/scary glare._

"_C'moooon... if you help me I'll set you a date with that crush of yours!" Kiba pleaded with his best puppy eyes, and since he hang around with dogs a lot, his puppy eyes were irresistible. _(what the hell does that suppose to be mean...)

"_Uuuugh..." Neji's wall of ice was starting to crumble._

"_Neeeeeejiiiii... pwweeeezzzeeeee?" Kiba tugged at Neji's hospital gown._

"_No, no, no, no..." Neji, being a good big brother as he was, preventing this dog-lover from dating his dearest, fragile cousin. _

"_Say yes or I'll spread a rumor about you who love to wear frilly lingerie!" Kiba blackmailed him. _

"_WHAT? YOU JUST CAN'T-----Aaaaaargh! Fine! Goddammit, you gave me deja vu!" Neji massaged his temple, memories of Naruto pleading at him like this came back to his mind._

"_You're da best, buddy!" Kiba jumped and hugged Neji, he nearly kiss him, if Neji didn't smack his face with his mighty kettle. _

"_Get your stinky mouth away from my cheek!" Neji warned. _

"_Fuh-ine..." Kiba rubbed his abused nose. "So so so... what are things that Hinata like? What place does she like to visit? What is her favorite color?" _

"_Kiba... here." Neji gave the dog boy a box, wrapped in a red paper with blue-black ribbon around it. _(A/N: remember something?). _"My suggestion: You should take a bath, you smell like dog-shit." _

"_I am?" Kiba asked, sniffing at his own body. _

"_I need something solid to smack you," Neji huffed. 'And he said he'll help me...' _

"_What's this?" Kiba shook the box, guessing what was inside. _

"_Chocolate, Lee gave it to me, but I don't like sweets and it looked more like a valentine gift..." Neji shuddered at the thought of Lee giving him chocolate for valentine gift._

"_I see, thanks!"_

"_Remember! Not more than three hours!" Neji reminded/threatened. _

**End Flashback**

Naruto's jaw hung low when Neji finished telling him what happened. "So... those words you said..."

"Kiba and I was discussing about what kind of words he should say to express his feeling... cheh, I knew I shouldn't trust that boy, he's a complete zero in romance..." Neji shrugged.

"... but you said 'boyfriend'..." Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Kiba was the one who told me to use that word when practicing with him... he said for more animism..." Neji told the dumbfounded blonde. "Weird boy, huh?"

"... but he kissed you!"

Neji visibly paled. "Bleargh! I'll do harakiri (1) first before he did! He didn't kiss me. He just whispered that he will fulfill his promise to me..."

"Oh..." Everything was crystal clear for Naruto now. And this misunderstanding has bring him big trouble...

"Sooo... Naruto, about the words you've said..." Neji reminded, he turned in a cute shade of pink.

"OH! I-I... uum, that's—I—it's..." Naruto scrambled at his words, scratching his own cheek sheepishly. He immediately regretted what he had said after Neji told all of these.

"I've told you that I was on the same position as you, haven't I?" Neji relaxed Naruto a bit by giving him a small smile.

"Uh-huh... and that's when..."

"When my crush asked me a help to date a certain pink-haired shinobi..." Neji informed, he pulled out his hands from his pockets and rested it on his sides.

"Oh..." Naruto let out a dumb 'Oh'. His unsatisfying IQ clearly couldn't help at time like this. "That person must've been a stupid for not noticing your feelings!" Naruto tried to find a right encouraging words.

"Yeaaah... I mean, I have feelings for him ever since he beat me in chuunin exam... but I couldn't show it, or even give a hint... so I just kept it for myself..." Neji said truthfully.

"Oh... um, you must be—" and it was his brain FINALLY gave him some clue about who it was. "Wait a minute... beating you in the chuunin exam, date a pink-haired shinobi, and... a 'him'? B-But... an only person I know that match with those descriptions is..."

"I see you got it..." Neji gave him a knowing smile.

Naruto's expression was completely priceless. It was like he was told his cat was crashed by a bajaj(2). But it was a sincere and happy one in the same time. His mouth was slightly hung low as the result of the shock.

"So..." Neji approached the smaller boy and held out the blonde's hand. His other free hand caressed Naruto's cheek "Seems like both of us were stupid enough, eh?"

Naruto blushed in five different shades of red. But he gave Neji his purest and happiest smile. The genius also returned it with same amount of happiness. The taller boy leaned down slightly and gave his new boyfriend a kiss on his forehead. Erupting more blush (if possible) on the blonde's cheeks.

"You know, this is not my type of place to do romantic things..." he glanced around. "Shall we go back to my room? It's freezing here..." Neji pulled the blonde's slightly closer.

Naruto entangled his fingers with Neji's and nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" he led the taller boy back into his ward. That smile kept plastered on his face.

Tomorrow will surely be a fine day! Surely!

-TBC-

(1) Suicide, samurai way

(2) A three-wheels vehicle, originally produced in India, usually in bright yellow or orange color. The annoying thing from this vehicle it's the thing is SO noisy. I swear you couldn't sleep if you're in this vehicle with the machine on. Well, only info... if you don't know yet...

Author's note: Waaaaiii! Confession! Okay.. I know, not enough fluff scene... but I promise the next one will have fluff... hehehehe, thanks for those who reviewed! Thaaaaaannnkkk yyooooouuuuu! I love you all and they always give me encouragement! sniff... okay, after this I'm banned from the net but don't worry, I'll keep writing! The only difference was I let my partner Yuki handle the posting problems! See you guys and keep on those reviews coming!


	15. Winter Festival Preparation

Hira: Huweee... I'm busy like hell! All of those extra lessons were already started and it really annoyed me! Plus the end-of-the-semester exam last week:humph: Anyhow... I managed to finish this chappie! And again, it really helped me to improve my skill if you guys give a comment or two... hehehehe...

Neji: What took you so long?

Hira: Like I said I'm busy...

Neji: But you played all those games last week... besides, it's holiday.

Shikamaru: Hey, you haven't completed your mark for art just yet...

Hira: Shut up! Don't remind me about school! It's new year and new year means HOLIDAY can't you see? And Neji-san, please don't tell that...

Shikamaru: Whatever, girl... cheh, troublesome...

**NOTE**: On chapter 14 I wrote 'harakiri' for suicide. But then one of my reviewer with the name **Momochi Zabuza** told me that suicide in samurai way was 'seppuku'... well, 'harakiri' and 'seppuku' have a same meaning, only different in kanji... but then I realized that 'seppuku' is the more common one to use than 'harakiri'... and for that I'm sorry

Thanks, Zabuza-san!

Okay everyone, this chapter will start the new saga of this fic! Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 15**

oo0 Few Days Later 0oo

Naruto shifted uncomfortably from feet to feet. It felt months after he knocked the door of this house, but nobody, NOBODY came out to at least greet him. He thought about what was wrong with him knocking at this door to meet that person. Maybe it was too early in the morning? Nope, it was already 7.00 a.m...

The blonde let out a desperate sigh, he turned his heel and was about to take the first step away when the gate behind him creaked opened.

"Hey... need something?" a girl, older than him, with long black hair tied in low ponytail greeted him. She yawned once, indicating she was just recently up.

"Huh--oh, yes... um, is Kiba inside?" Naruto asked the girl, must be Kiba's older sister, those red triangles on her cheeks and those sharp eyes told it all.

"No, he left very early in the morning..." Kiba's sister replied.

"Ah, I see... then I'll search for him myself, please tell him if he got home that I was searching for him..." Naruto gave her the message, but she interrupted.

"But wasn't he went to the Hokage Tower? I remembered him saying that Hokage-sama called all of you guys to gather at her office..." Kiba's sister pondered aloud.

"They did? All of us?"

"Yeah... at least that was what Kiba had said to me..." she shrugged in uncertainty.

"Oh, I see... thanks, neechan!" Naruto bowed politely and a few moments later he was back on the road, this time heading for The Hokage Tower.

_But I didn't remember that old hag calling... or was it just me forgetting about stuffs? _Naruto thought as he tightened his scarf due the cold weather.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Oh, Naruto isn't it?" Tsunade smiled as he opened the door after a knock.

Indeed, everyone was there... they was sitting on the random seats available in the room. His own team, Team 10, Team 8, and Gai's team. Yes, even his boyfriend Hyuuga Neji... he looked a lot more healthier than the first time Naruto visited him in hospital, a few of his bandages were already taken off and he didn't need to be carried around anymore. And that gave Naruto a wave of relief.

"Naruto-kun, ohayou!" _'ping'_. Lee gave Naruto his trademark shining smile.

"You're late!" Kiba announced.

"Sorry... I forgot..." Naruto said sheepishly, before he took a seat beside Neji on purpose.

"Okay, since all of you are here... I will tell you the reason why I gathered all of you here..." Tsunade said, earning everyone's attention.

"I believe all of you are aware about our annual winter festival, who will take place three weeks again?"

"Yes! That festival is VERY youthful! I love festivals!" Lee said, giving Tsunade a thumb up, while a buzz of 'yes, of course' filled the room.

"Good, well... I want something different this year..." Tsunade added.

"And that will be?" Tenten sounded.

"I want ALL of you guys to participate this year..." Tsunade finished, giving everyone a wide, satisfied smile. But everyone's reaction was the opposite.

"What? Why?"

"How about mission?"

"How about my training?"

"Anybody sees my potato chips?" Chouji said and everyone glared at him. Moan of protest coming from each shinobi in the room save for Tsunade.

"Well, you could participate in a lot of stuff, you could sell stuffs there, make some interesting show or anything... and don't make faces like that, consider this a mission," the Godaime smiled, but she was cracking her knuckles.

Everyone gulped.

"How about making a food stand?" Chouji suggested.

"Nu-uh, cause you will eat most of the food..." Shikamaru sounded, continued by a nod from everyone.

"How about making a band?" Kiba suggested as his hands made a movement of a drummer.

"Shikamaru can't read musical score..." Ino said, Shikamaru nodded.

"H-how a-about performing a p-play?" the timid Hinata suddenly said.

Everyone stared at her. This sudden attention made her stutter even more.

"I-I mean.. i-if y-you don-don't a-agree... i-i-it's o-okay..." she started fumbling with her fingers, avoiding the gazes in the room.

"But that's brilliant, Hinata-san!" Lee said, grinning broadly.

"Yeah! Isn't it, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"..." said Shino.

"See? Even Shino agrees!" Kiba beamed. Everyone gave him a weird look, but it looked like everyone accepted Hinata's idea, except for Shikamaru, who, as always, said a play is so troublesome.

"How about 'Three Little Pigs'?" Naruto suggested.

"But we only have one pig..." Sakura said, glancing at her rival.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, LARGE FOREHEAD!" Ino screeched.

"How about 'Rapunzel'?" Tenten suggested.

"But there's too many of us..." said Neji, glancing around at the number of people.

"How about 'Terminator'?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh sure, if you wanted to destroy the village..." Naruto said sarcastically.

"H-how a-about S-Swan L-Lake?" Hinata said again shyly.

Everyone considered Hinata's idea.

"I agree!" Sakura suddenly said.

"_Sasuke-kun will be the prince and I'll be the Odette! YEAAAAAH! SYANDAROOOO!" _Inner Sakura jumped enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Ino pointed her hands upwards, her mind have no different from what was inside Sakura's right now.

"But it's a sucky romance story!" Naruto protested. All the boys have similar expression except Shino (but who knows what lies beneath those collar and glasses).

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!" Ino and Sakura showed their flaming fists at the blonde, who gulped and decided to stay silent. The other boys copied, there's nothing scarier than the wrath of girls who fell in love.

"Okay then, how about the cast?" Tsunade who only stayed silent and watched intently at her subordinates all the time asked. "Who'll be the prince?"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura chorused. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Me! Me! I've always wanted to try the prince's role!" Kiba waved his hand. But no one seemed paid him attention.

"But I think the more suitable one is Nej—" Naruto quickly shut Lee up with his hand on Lee's mouth. Hell no! Seeing HIS Neji acted with a girl and not him! Like he will let that happen! Sasuke was fine, but Neji? It's a big NO!

"..." said Shino.

Neji just sighed at Naruto's action, but he felt slightly happy, Naruto sure was a possessive one. Fate was on Naruto's side today, nobody seemed to hear Lee trying to tell something.

"Okay, it's settled then... Sasuke is it?" Tsunade wrote on a piece of paper, while the said person just stayed silent. "Now... who'll be the Odette?"

"ME!" Ino and Sakura raised their hands in unison. You could see that a certain avenger started shivering.

"What—get a life, Ino-pig! The entire world knew that I'm the one for him!" Sakura glared at Ino as she shoved the blonde girl aside.

"Look who's speaking, large-forehead! You better do something with your oversized forehead before dreaming to be with MY Sasuke-kun!" Ino yanked Sakura backwards.

"Oh yeah?" And both of them started their daily quarrel.

"I think Hinata is more suitable..." Tsunade said.

"Tenten is pretty good too..." Lee added.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Now I prefer being a tree..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Okay then, let's just clear things up! Why don't we write the names on little piece of papers and make this random?" asked Kiba, pretty annoyed at him receiving no affection.

"Whatever!" Naruto shrugged, as he showed no interest on this play.

"NO! " Ino and Sakura turned to Kiba.

"Shut up!" Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, creating a huge crack on the wooden material ("Damn, I must repair it again..."). "Ino, Sakura! Will you please be silent and listen to someone else? And Kiba, I don't want if Shikamaru is the Odette!" Tsunade half-shouted at the genins and chuunin, making a certain shadow-user has a 'why-me' expression. "I decided I'm the one who make the cast!"

"Tenten, Hinata!" Tsunade called, the owner of the names instantly stood up. "I want both of you to help me with the cast and script so you'll stay! Everyone else must come again tomorrow after lunch for the first rehearsal! That's it and you're dismissed!" Tsunade said strictly.

Everyone rose to their feet and left the room, leaving Tsunade, Tenten and Hinata inside so they could start working.

"I have a feeling that I'll hate this play..." Neji muttered as all of them walk back to their own houses, Naruto shrugged as response.

"That's good, I already hate it..." Shikamaru said half-heartedly.

"This is silly, I wanna go training..." Sasuke said, he jammed his hands inside his pocket and walked to the direction of the training ground.

"SASUUUKE-KUUUN! DON'T FORGET TO COME TOMORROW FOR THE FIRST REHEARSAL OKAAAY?" Ino shouted and waved. She got a mild 'Hn' from the raven haired boy.

Soon, everyone separated ways to do their own activities, leaving Neji and his boyfriend alone. Naruto already bid goodbye and turned to walk home when Neji stopped him.

"Naruto... mind if I spend a night at your house?" Neji asked slowly, making sure that no one was in hearing range. Naruto blushed at the question.

"But... it's very small and dirty... couldn't compare it to your house..." Naruto blushed as he remembered all of the empty ramen cups littering his house.

"It's fine... I'll help you cleaning if you like..." Neji said.

"No! You don't need to... it's um—well, okay... be my guest!" Naruto smiled and took the Hyuuga's hand, leading him to his small apartment.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

oo0 Later at Naruto's House 0oo

"Do you always eat ramen?" Neji asked, half amazed at Naruto's stock of ramen.

They were in the living room, Neji sat on the couch as Naruto was pouring hot water on his instant ramen on the kitchen before bringing the meal to the table in front of the couch. One hand holding chopsticks. The blonde sat down on one random chair, smiling as he smelled the scent of the dish.

"Well, not always... but they're the best food in the world! Want some?" Naruto offered but Neji shook his head in a polite 'no, thanks'.

"Suit yourself then," Naruto said, before declaring 'Itadakimasu' and started gulping down his ramen. The Hyuuga prodigy decided to help himself with some hot chocolate. He made himself a mugful and sat back on the couch. It didn't take long for Naruto to finish his meal, while Neji just drank a quarter of his chocolate. The blonde threw the empty cup on the trash bin and joined beside Neji.

"Didn't watch anything?" Naruto asked as he noticed the TV was off.

"I'm not fond of TV..." the Hyuuga replied.

"I wonder what are baachan's ideas for the cast and script?" Naruto asked as he encircled his arms on the Hyuuga's waist and leaned his head on Neji's shoulder, enjoying the Hyuuga's warmth, but blushing as he did so. Neji didn't seem to mind and placed his hands on the blonde's hair, caressing his spiky hair.

"Whatever, I just hope that Tenten didn't do, or even THINK of something crazy to the script—" Neji shuddered at the thought.

"Like what?" Neji smirked at the question.

"Well, something like... this," and with that Neji closed his eyes and tilted Naruto's chin up before clasping his lips with the other's in a soft kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but after a few seconds he concluded that he loved this as he smiled between the kiss. He slowly slid his eyes closed as he kissed the Hyuuga back, applying pressure to the other's lips. Neji's hands found its courage to trailed the fingers down Naruto's jaw line before holding the back of Naruto's neck, pulling the blonde closer. Naruto's hands were enclosed on Neji's chest. The kiss soon became passionate when Neji's tongue started seeking entrance by licking the other's lips softly. Naruto made low voices after a gasp before he opened his mouth slightly, allowing the Hyuuga to access inside. The feeling of Neji's tongue roamed over inside his mouth stirred something inside Naruto. He could still taste a faint taste of chocolate. Soon he found courage to do the same. The new sensation overflow in Naruto's mind and he must gripped Neji's sleeves to prevented himself from losing control. Half filled chocolate mug remained forgotten.

After a few minutes that seemed like split seconds, they broke apart due lack of oxygen. Both flushed and their breath came in short gasps.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that..." Neji said, astonished.

"Want more?" Naruto grinned as he approached his face to the Hyuuga once again.

"I'd love to... but I think I'll pass for now..." Neji replied.

"Oh..." Naruto said, half-disappointed. He heaved himself back to the comfortable couch.

Neji half-smiled at the pouting blonde. "Well... better get some sleep..." he said after glancing at the clock that showed 9.00 pm.

"You can use my bed! Lemme sleep on spare futon!" Naruto said quickly as he hurried to the wardrobe and pulled out his white spare futon and thick green blanket.

"Well... " Neji scratched his chin unsurely. "Actually I didn't mind sleeping on the couch..."

"No! You're the guest! But—" Naruto blushed and cut off his sentence.

"But what?"

"Err... never mind, I just wondering..." Naruto blushed redder, grinning nervously.

"Wondering about?"

"No, it's just... I just wondering (mumble mumble)" Naruto muttered in such a low tone that even a bat couldn't hear.

"What? I can't catch that..." Neji leaned forward slightly so his ear was positioned in front of Naruto's mouth.

"I... just... would you—I mean... err, would you mind... err, sharing the bed?" Naruto was completely red after this. Neji too blushed slightly at the question.

"You mean... sleeping together?"

"No, cut the bed into two and I use the half... of course sleeping together!" Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. But he was still blushing, even redder. "So, uhm... do you mind?"

Neji half-grinned at how much Naruto's face resembled a tomato. "... none whatsoever..." he swooped down and carried Naruto bridal-style to the bedroom.

"OI! NEJI!" the only response Naruto got was a playful laugh the Hyuuga emitted.

-TBC-

Hira: Ha! Finished! Finished! I couldn't BELIEVE that I actually FINISHED!

Shikamaru : Wooo... fluffy...

Kiba : Now that you mentioned it... it's terribly OOC too...

Hira : Woots, okay... enough talking 'bout fluff! I know I'm bad at that kind of stuff (I even don't know how to make kissing scene! Well, at least after my friend told me...). So I'm very truly sorry! And sorry for grammar mistakes and other mistakes I made! Especially OOCs! Nobody's perfect right? Oh... and special thanks for my faithful reviewers! Hehehehe, so whaddya think?

Btw, my friend **koku-kirin** has made a NejiNaru story called 'Just A Man'... go and check it out!


	16. Full Cast Out!

Hira: Lalalalalalala... I finally finished! Yokatta! Warning: I live in tropical are so I don't know how it is like to have winter (since I never go out to other countries before, yes... it's sad T.T) so sorry if it's unrealistic... other than that, there's fluff, OOC, grammar mistakes and stuffs here (damn, I really need beta). Sooo... R&R pweeze!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 16**

Sun ray perforated through Naruto's window and on through his curtain, resulting a soft glow of gloomy morning sunlight inside his room. The blonde curled up in his bed, hugging his pillow, tangled up between sheet and blanket. He groaned slightly when he felt cold air swept through his thick white blanket. Naruto cracked open his eyes and blinked twice, adjusting it to the sunlight, groping the sheets around him in progress. He sat upright, wide eyes when he found the lack of warmth beside him.

"Nae-jee?" he called with fresh-from-sleep voice.

There was no answer.

_Where did he go? _Naruto threw the blanket away and stood sleepily, scanning his room for a brunette's presence. His eyes caught sight of a paper lying on the desk beside his bed. He bent down, rubbing his eyes and took the paper. There were neat hand-writing on it and Naruto recognized it immediately as Neji's.

_Naruto, _

_I'm sorry I left without saying a word, I was about to wake you but you look so tired so I made this instead. I forgot I made a promise to Hiashi-ojiisama that I'll help Hinata-sama in her training today... I'm already late, hope he doesn't kill me... so that's why, see you on the rehearsal. I promise I'll pay you a visit again, just tell me when you're available, okay? _

_Neji_

"Ano baka..." Naruto half-grinned. He crumpled the paper and tossed it to a nearby trash bin. The blonde took off his night cap and threw it to his bed before made his way to the shower.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Today wasn't snowing and the sun glowed on the sky although streets and houses were still covered in thin layer of snow. Naruto, clad in his winter clothes, only this time with blue scarf instead of maroon and black gloves, was munching on his toast while walking along the street of Konoha, heading to his favorite place on earth, Ichiraku Ramen. Two toast breads weren't enough for a person with appetite like him, so he settled down for ramen. Hot, steamy, delicious ramen. And if he was lucky, the old man would always give him a free bowl of his all time favorite miso ramen. He popped the remaining of his last toast into his mouth, grinning as he imagined his ramen.

"YO, NARUTO!" a hand slapped his back, made Naruto stumbled forward a bit. He swallowed the improperly chewed toast due the shock.

"(cough cough) Goddammit, Kiba! You nearly give me a heart attack!" Naruto whirled angrily at his 'attacker'.

Kiba gave an apologetic grin at his friend. "Sorry..." he rubbed Naruto's back, helping the blonde to subdue his racing heart. Akamaru jumped around them, the pooch seemed happy enough today.

Naruto nodded his thanks at Kiba and tightened his scarf around his neck.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked, catching up to Naruto's pace as he jammed his hands inside his pockets. The Inuzuka boy was clad in his usual fury jacket, only it looked thicker with all of those extra clothes inside. His pants were black and long until it reached his ankles, deep green boots were hidden beneath it. and a mismatched mitten was slung on his neck.

"Ramen, you?" Naruto asked back.

"Just taking a healthy morning stroll, but maybe I'll go with you, may I?" Kiba stared at Naruto, when the blonde nodded Kiba ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Thanks! Now if I---" Kiba stopped talking but still walking, his eyes started shifting to different parts of Naruto's body and his nose made a light sniffing sounds.

"What?" Naruto felt uneasy at Kiba's behavior.

"You... what have you done?"

"E-eh... What? What?" Naruto frowned quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's already faint but... you... uhm, have Neji's scent all over your body..." Kiba informed.

"Ackt!" Naruto nearly tripped when he heard that. He balanced himself upright, blushing madly. He refused to look into Kiba's black eyes and nailed his gaze to the ground below. His pace became faster.

"I-I-I... I- I mean, no, what I, uum... no, I—" Naruto blabbered. Damn, he forgot that the Inuzuka have sharp nose. Now, what should he do?

"Ha! I know! You little rascal!" Kiba grinned and gave Naruto a tight half-hug. His other free hand ruffled on Naruto's blonde mane until it looked like some tea bushes.

"W—puh! Whaddya mean?" Naruto struggled for breath.

Kiba leaned in and whispered. "You were in BED with HIM, last NIGHT weren't you?"

"WHAT?" Naruto blushed into a deep shade of red. He nearly chocked out his toasts. Didn't see that one coming... but the 'in bed with him' part was right after all...

"C'mon... spill the detail, dude! It's okay! Everyone will experience it someday!" Kiba encouraged, pinching Naruto's cheek playfully. But it only emitted more blush on Naruto's face until no one could tell the difference between Naruto's face and a tomato.

"DETAIL? WHAT DETAIL?" Naruto pushed Kiba away. "I didn't do anything!"

"Liar liar pants on fire..." Kiba put his hands on his hips. His eyes boring hole on Naruto's face.

"Well.. I...okay," and it was that time when Naruto decided to tell Kiba, after all, thanks to Kiba he was able to be with Neji. _I'm sorry, Neji..._ "We... slept together last night..."

"WOW!" Kiba's enthusiasm leaked out. His tone became faster and higher as he talk. Akamaru also jumped around, feeling his master's enthusiasm.

"Slept together! There must be an improvement on your relationship! Tell me tell me!" Kiba shook Naruto's shoulder impatiently.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-okay okay!" Naruto stammered, he experienced difficulty in speaking since Kiba shook him like a bartender shaking those martinis. "We... are... together, that's all!"

"Together? Together like... as a couple?" Kiba jumped up and down slightly.

"Well..." Naruto blushed again. "Yeah..."

"SUGOOOI!" Kiba crushed Naruto's bone by giving him a powerful hug. Naruto's nose collided painfully with Kiba's collarbone. It was a wonder why Naruto didn't have nosebleed.

"Owowowowow, Kiba you're destroying my ribs!"

"Congrats!" Kiba shoved Naruto's into an arm length and shook the poor blonde's hand. Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his abused nose.

"It's about time you two got together!" Kiba rubbed his hands together due the cold.

"Yeah... maybe," Naruto said with a hint of proud in his voice. "Oh, I nearly forget..." the blonde said suddenly.

"I came to your house yesterday but you weren't there, we met on the afternoon but I forgot to tell you this... I... umh, wanted to apologize... I... was an ass to you a few days ago, it's... well... sorry, for shouting at you like that..." flashback of his misunderstood about Kiba and Neji's relationship flooded back into Naruto's mind.

"Ah, don't mind it..." Kiba said with a wave of his hand. Actually he already forgot about that, since his mind was preoccupied with Hinata at that moment.

"Really? Thanks!" Naruto was glad that Kiba forgive him. Or so he thought...

"By the way..." Kiba lowered his voice an octave lower. "Have you two kissed?"

"KIBA!" Naruto slapped Kiba's head with a 'mind-your-own-business' manner.

"Ouch! Sorry sorry! Hey, look... there's Ichiraku!" Kiba changed the subject before more damage was made to his precious body.

"Great! Ramen here we come!" Naruto snatched Kiba's sleeve and dragged the unsuspecting Inuzuka towards the small restaurant.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"—And so I decided to use the Uchiha House as our rehearsal place... don't forget, okay? We'll come here evry day after lunch." Tsunade said, eyeing the view of Uchiha manor around her with satisfied expression.

"No way..." Sasuke murmured, but it was loud enough to catch the Godaime's hearing.

"Yes way, Sasuke..." she smiled. "Well, you're all alone in this big... or should I say, spacious house..." Tsunade said carefully not to mention about Sasuke's murdered family. "You wouldn't mind we use it for a little while, would you?"

"I mind... can't you just find or rent some place else? And Sakura, don't you ever think of bringing that home..." Sasuke said.

The pink-haired girl blushed in embarrassment as she snatched her hand away from one of Sasuke's belongings, his shoes, to be exact. This was one reason why Sasuke didn't fancy the idea of his house been used for the rehearsal place. Fangirls. Two of them. It wasn't even twenty minutes yet and they already cast glances at his stuff hoping that they could bring it home without him noticing it.

"Oh! Edelweiss! Very youthful! Neji-kun, Tenten! Come here come here! Look! Aren't they cute?" Lee was amazed at Sasuke's garden. Sasuke's mother's garden, to be exact. He squeezed his face to the freezing window that separated the living room from the garden so he could get a better view of the immortal flowers.

"Lee, the Godaime is speaking..." Neji reminded, catching Lee's arm and shook it slightly so the green-clothed boy wouldn't sink to his own fantasies.

"Oh shimatta!" Lee turned and decided to stay put, well... maybe until Tsunade finished speaking.

"And so I'm already satisfied with your roles and the script..." Tsunade waved a pile of papers in her hands. "So I will not tolerate any objections, we have little time..." not too far from her, Hinata and Tenten held the copies of the script. With a nod from Tsunade, they walked around, passing everybody their script.

"—Now, I want you guys to learn the script well... after half an hour we'll start our first rehearsal," Tsunade finished and took a seat on a nearby couch.

Naruto flipped the pages uninterestedly. He scanned a few lines before decided to find out what role he got. He turned back to page two, where the list of roles were written and scanned it one by one.

**Prince: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Heh, no wonder..._ Naruto made a mental note.

**Odette's Sister: Hyuuga Neji**

_What the..._ Naruto frowned. Neji wouldn't like that.

**Odile: Yamanaka Ino**

_Hey, Ino wouldn't like this either... _

**Rothbart: Hyuuga Hinata**

_Heh? Is that baachan crazy or what? _Naruto frowned, the further more he scanned the page below the more he got an uneasy feeling.

**Lead Fairy: Rock Lee**

**Odette's Father: Aburame Shino**

**Swan: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Tenten**

**Fairy: Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru**

**Villagers: Akimichi Chouji, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba**

_Neji got double role...and so these people _Naruto stated the obvious. He found his name on the very bottom on the page.

**Odette: Uzumaki Naruto**

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTT!" a soft 'thud' of papers met wooden floor was heard, indicating that Naruto dropped his script in shock.

Everyone also have similar expression, only they didn't drop their script. Sasuke eyed the script for a while before a rather happy smirk plastered to his face. Neji seemed to controlling himself from dropping his jaw to the floor. Kiba was killing the urge of burst out laughing. Shikamaru and Chouji already started snickering. Lee nodded in amusement. Tenten and Hinata have rather sorry expression on their faces. Ino and Sakura seemed like they will pass out. But Sakura was the first to regain her control back.

"What does this mean? Tsunade-sama!"

"Huh? Oh—you see, I heard from Jiraiya that Naruto have this jutsu called Oiroke no Jutsu and he looked so cute in it so—"

"ARE YOU EXPECTING THAT I'LL USE THE JUTSU THROUGHOUT THE PLAY? I'LL DRAIN OUT MY CHAKRA! BESIDES--" Naruto half-shouted. But he swallowed back his last words.

Neji will not like it...

"Who said that you will use that jutsu throughout the play? You just need to use that jutsu once and let our make-up artist dressed you, in that form, like that!" Tsunade said, she looked very happy and pleased with herself.

"Make-up artist? Do WE have make-up artist?" Kiba said, catching a weird details on Tsunade's words.

"Why of course, plus director and a costumes arranger!" Tsunade cocked her head to her side. Motioning someone to enter.

Now all jaws dropped to the floor. Even Shino showed signs of shock on his face.

"What the hell are YOU guys doing in HERE?" Kiba pointed a shaking finger at figures that just recently entered the room.

"Now that's a not nice thing to say to your helper..." Temari said, adjusting her huge fan on the red sash on her waist.

"You should be thankful that we wanted to help you..." Kankurou added. "Ne, Gaara?"

"..." Gaara crossed his arms on his chest.

"Ah, Shika!" Temari said gladly as she approached her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek, recovering the boy from state-of-shock in a rather blunt way. The shadow-user blushed.

"Why me? Why ME?" Naruto muttered pathetically. He didn't have any intention to pick his fallen script.

"Oh, Naruto come on..." Tsunade bent down and picked Naruto's script for him. "You're one of Sasuke's closest friend, you two get along pretty well... isn't it brilliant?"

"Brilliant my ass..." Naruto mumbled.

"Stop whining!" Tsunade said strictly, slapping Naruto's face slightly with his script in her hand. "Okay, everybody! Let's start our rehearsal!"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"NO!"

"Do it, Naruto!" Temari ordered.

"Over my dead body!"

"DO IT BLONDIE!" Temari hissed, her hand ran through her fan dangerously.

Naruto grumbled and held Sasuke's hand half-heartedly. Ino and Sakura started nailing Naruto's voodoo doll to the wall. Tsunade gave a satisfied smile at Temari.

"Good, now give more emphasizing on it, you two are supposed to be lover!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Naruto shouted desperately.

"Of course I'm not, but the script is..." Temari said, pointing to the script.

Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto closer by pulling the blonde's waist. Naruto's body slammed to Sasuke roughly, the blonde's yelped but his shout was muffled on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Is this enough?" Sasuke peered through Naruto's golden locks to the blonde girl and her brother.

"Nice, Uchiha! You're born an actor!" Kankurou gave a thumb up.

"He's clearly taking advantage..." Kiba whispered as he peered to Gaara beside him.

"Hope that Hyuuga didn't cause havoc after this..." Gaara said in monotone as he pointed his chin to Neji, who stood in the far corner with Lee.

"Yeah... by the way, Gaara... have you heard the greatest news this day?" Kiba brought the subject of 'Neji-and-Naruto-are-together-great-we-did-it' back up.

Gaara said nothing, but the way he stared at Kiba clearly reflected curiosity.

"They're..." Kiba motioned to Neji and Naruto. "—together..."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and it went back to its normal size rather dramatically.

"Oh..."

"Just 'oh'?" Kiba was not satisfied by Gaara's reaction. "C'mon, we did it! Be happier like 'hey, is that true? Great!' or 'you should've told me earlier' or 'wonderful, let's throw a party!' or something like that..."

"Oh..." said Gaara.

"Whatever, pal..." Kiba scratched his head, it felt like talking to brick wall, except he did say a few words. "Now, will you excuse me, I have a Hyuuga to tame..." Kiba gestured at Neji, who started squishing his script.

"It's suicide..." Gaara informed with an impression like Kiba will try bungee jumping from a helicopter from the top of Niagara waterfall with time bomb tied on his chest. Well, approaching a moody Neji had the same risk.

But the Inuzuka didn't hear.

Gaara sighed and decided to watch the scene unfold before him.

"Hey, buddy!" Kiba said cheerfully.

Neji glared at him. "What?"

"Snappy, aren't we today?" Kiba teased, Neji just snorted and focused back to whatever he was doing before Kiba came. And since he was doing nothing it made him frustrated.

"Jealous, huh?" Kiba went straight to the point. His voice was a whisper so Lee couldn't hear. But it didn't look necessary since Lee was so serious in reading the script he practically didn't pay attention to anything else.

"Of course I'm not—" Neji shook his head as he folded his arms. It was when Lee decided to cut off.

"Oh look, Neji-kun! There's kissing scene here! So Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are going—"

**_SLAM!_ **

The next thing Kiba knew was a puff of smoke and the bob-haired guy was flat on the wall, the wall itself was cracked in Lee's body shape (like in those cartoons). While a snorting Byakugan wielder stomped away with his hands jammed inside his pockets.

"Hey!" Sasuke stared desperately at his destroyed wall.

Kiba stared, pale as a ghost at the poor boy on the wall. And he decided not to annoy a certain Hyuuga ever again if he's on this kind of mood. Luckily it was not him.

"Okay... you're jealous enough..."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

oo0 Few hours after the rehearsal, 8.00 pm 0oo

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, his eyes scanned the view around him for a certain brunette. Neji had left earlier than others so Naruto was worried he was sick or something... but Neji was not a type of guy who will fall sick just because the drastic change of weather... and when he phoned Hinata to ask whether Neji was home or not the timid blue haired girl just said a slow 'I don't know where he is either, but surely he'll come home soon'.

And Naruto had a bad feeling that he was the one who caused that...

"Neji!" he shouted. But just like the few past minutes, no answer provided.

"Neji!" he repeated. The street was still deserted, both from voice of the Hyuuga and crowd.

Naruto ran through the silent street, maybe it was his fault, searching in deserted place like this, but he knew that Neji would always prefer a quiet, or maybe even eerie place to cool his head down.

"Neji!" he shouted louder.

When cold wind answered him, he quickly hugged himself, sneezing in progress.

"Damn, I had enough!" he said in frustration. "Oi NEJI! You have ears or NOT?"

"Of course."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto jumped out of his skin as he launched himself a few meters to the air.

"Funny, first you're calling me desperately, now you're shrieking when you see me..."

"Neji!" Naruto felt himself grinned but also wanted to slap that pale white face.

"The one and only..." Neji stepped out from the shadows.

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be home?" the blonde ran to his brunette.

"I believe I must ask you the same question, what are YOU doing here?" Neji pointed to the ground to stretch his words.

"I was worried about you! Thought you were sick or something..." Naruto said truthfully.

"I'm fine..." Neji chuckled. "I'm only... thinking of something..."

"About?"

"You." Neji said simply.

"Eh..." Naruto felt blood rushed to his cheeks, resulting dark shade of rose red.

"Just kidding..." Neji laughed a bit when he saw the blonde's face.

"Oh..." Naruto blushed, but now in embarrassment.

"But that's partly true anyway..." Neji shoved his hands inside his pocket.

"Really?" Naruto's face lit up a little. Neji gave a small smile and ruffled the spiky locks.

"Hey... that bastard, haven't done anything, right?" Neji examined the blonde's face.

"You mean?" Naruto corrected some mess Neji had made with his hair.

"I..." Neji scratched his head. "—just don't fancy that idea of you and Sasuke got those roles...who knows what he will do to you? Judging from his last acts. Just thinking about it boils my blood..." after that, they fell silent for a while.

"Are you... somewhat... jealous?" Naruto asked, carefully.

Light pink spread on Neji's cheeks. The Byakugan wielder shook his head in an attempt to shove it away, but it didn't work. "Well..."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry... I can defend myself, I'm a shinobi, remember? Besides..."

"Besides?" Neji repeated in curiosity. Naruto smiled before he gripped Neji's shoulder for support for him to stand on his toes and gave the Hyuuga a light kiss on his slightly frozen lips.

"I'm taken..." Naruto gave the famous foxy grin as he cupped Neji's cheeks and patted it slightly.

"You... got a point..." Neji blushed as he touched the place Naruto's lips had been.

"I'm sleepy..." Naruto changed the subject drastically. "Better get some sleep... and perhaps some company..." Naruto stared hopefully at Neji.

"Gomen Naruto, ojiisama was pretty mad back then when I didn't ask for his permission to stay at... a 'friend's house'... so..." Neji didn't finish his sentence on purpose.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto lowered his head.

"That's okay... or maybe you want to sleep at my place? It's nearer from here... but only if you mind sneaking into it, or you'll have to sleep in the guest room, alone..." Neji gave pressure to his last word.

"You'll be surprised at how good I am in sneaking..." Naruto sneered.

Neji chuckled lightly. "Well then, shall we go?" he stretched out his hand in which the blonde took it happily.

"Yeah!"

-TBC-

Hira: I kinda love to write fluff right now... hehehehe... sorry if it's weird or something, I just can't make the fluff right without making the character OOC. Well then as usual, click on the cute little purple 'Submit Review' button and sent me a comment, constructive critics, praise, or whatever... just no flame, remember this is my first ficcie!


	17. Dream, Problems, and Crossdressing

A/N: I'm really really really sorry for the lack update! My computer was broken a week ago! And after it got repaired, I rushed to finish my **Valentine-theme NejiNaru oneshot** called **'Chocolate'**... so this chappie got abandoned a bit, sorry! Plus school was starting to get frustrating and exam will come soon! Aaaargh! Phew...sorry, please R&R on that one too! And thanks a lot to whoever who read that one too and reviewed it! If you haven't read it... ummm, go ahead and have a try... XD

On to the fic!

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 17**

"_You monster!"_

"_Go away, you' don't belong here…"_

"_Kyuubi!" _

_A pebble was thrown and it hit him on his head. Naruto took a step backwards fearfully, avoiding all of those cold stares while ignoring the new aching feeling. This was exactly like when he was a child. People formed circle around him, and they snapped, mocked or either glared at him, calling him demon and names. Naruto's clear blue eyes were blank as though he was dead, it didn't radiate cheerfulness like they always did. _No, don't look at me like that… I'm not demon, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Can't you all see?

"_So you're that Kyuubi!"_

_A familiar voice made Naruto snapped his gaze up to the circle. His eyes widened with shock when he noticed familiar faces on the circle. Each pair of coal black, emerald green, baby blue, and brownish black eyes stared at him with those similar expressions the other villagers had. While a pair of silvery white eyes belong to a girl sent a fearful stare at him. _

"_I always had this feeling that you're not normal!" Shikamaru visibly shuddered in disgust. _

"_You never tell us, Kyuubi brat!" Kiba screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him. _

"_Demon!" Ino shouted. _

Because I don't wanna see you all like this!_ Naruto wanted to shout desperately but no sound came out even though he let his mouth opened, it looked like he was programmed to stay silent and just swallowed all the things they said. _

"_Kyuubi! Don't come nearer!" Sakura looked as if she wanted to throw an explosive note at him. _

What? Why? Do our friendship all these years is a vain?_ Naruto's stare swept wildly through the crowd, seeking help from anyone. But it stopped when he noticed a brunette among the people, with exact silvery eyes like the other one has. The blonde's eyes widened even more. The owner of the eyes didn't send fearful stare, it cast betrayal, anger… and further more…_

…_hatred…_

"STOP!" Naruto sat up abruptly.

He panted, cold sweat running down from his temple. He noticed that his pajama was slightly wet from that cold sweat, especially the back part. _What… what was that?_ He massaged his forehead as he brought his knee to his chest.

_It's… just a dream, right?_ Naruto gazed at the view around him, a wardrobe: check, posters: check, white painted wall: check, bed: check, door: check, curtain: check, Neji's pictures he'd taken secretly: check. He was in his room indeed. So that was indeed a dream.

He leaned his back to the wall behind him. _Was that my friends' reaction if I told them I'm_ _the Kyuubi?_ Naruto made a mental note.

It was a week ago when Neji asked him to spend a night at the Hyuuga's House. And now how Naruto wanted to have Neji at his side when he woke up. He really needed the Hyuuga as a stress-reliever.

Neji…

His mind flew back to Neji's expression in his dream. Similar expression he used to hate so much, similar expression he received everyday from the villagers, similar expression of hatred.

_Will Neji act that way after I told him? _Naruto stared at his own palm as if it could explain it all. _Will he accept me again?_

The blonde sighed and threw the covers off him. He stretched out his muscles first before deciding to take a morning wash, and get rid that annoying thought off his mind.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Good! Sakura, turn to the left with Shino, and Naruto, take two steps backwards since you're standing in their way! Come one, we already repeated this three times!" Temari said as she waved the script, choreographing them nicely.

"Curse you, blonde…" Naruto grumbled before he obeyed the girl.

"You're a blonde too…" Temari pointed out, grinning. Naruto let out another series of curse unsuitable for children underage, glaring at the blonde girl.

They progressed rather slowly, since a lot of them weren't satisfied with their roles. The persons who showed nice improvement were only Lee and Tenten. Tenten already memorized all of her lines and was helping the others gladly. Lee, as usual, was hot in his heel on beating his so-called rival, but, as usual, the said person just didn't pay attention to the taijutsu specialist. He himself didn't show nice signs of improvement. He barely remembered his lines. Since the Hyuuga didn't fancy the idea of this play from the beginning… the jealous part also took place in this case (yup, people, he's still jealous…).

"Earth calling Neji! Repeat! Earth calling Neji, do you copy?" Kiba's voice snapped Neji from his daydream.

"What?" Neji felt slight pity to left his daydream, with the contents of '1001 Ways To Kill Uchiha Sasuke, Slowly and Painfully' whereas he already reached method number 999.

"Tenten calls you, says it's your part…" Kiba tilted his head to the weapon master's direction.

It was on that very moment, the door decided to burst open, giving everyone a full and nice view of Kankurou, Gaara, and big plastic bags in their hands.

"Good news, minna! We got a few costumes!" Kankurou sing-sang. He stumbled forward slightly due the extra weight.

"Sugoi! I knew I could always count on you!" Temari praised her little brothers, approaching them. "So whaddya get?"

"Oh, see this one!" Kankurou started digging through the piles of clothes inside the plastic bag while Gaara dumped his bag on the floor.

"A-ha!" Kankurou let out a smirk. "Uuuuzuumakiii…" he called sweetly, a certain blonde gulped with an 'oh-no-help-me-please' expression plastered on his face.

"Taaa-dah!" and with that, the puppet master pulled out a dress. Holding it up above his head so everyone could get a good view of it.

"Yikes! It's... frillly... with laces... it's... PINK!" Naruto took a step backwards, casting a horror stare at the dress.

"Go ahead and try it..." Kankurou waved the dress a bit. "Look, we even found this wig similar to your female form..." Kankurou pulled out a long, blonde wig.

Kiba covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud, Shikamaru and his buddy started snickering, Sakura and Ino stared at the beautiful (in their opinion) dress while smirking, Lee was giggling, Sasuke nodded and smirked, Tenten and Hinata just cast a 'don't-worry-I'm-on-your-side' stare at Naruto, while Neji just blinked at the dress.

"No! Neji, say something!" Naruto ran and took cover behind his boyfriend's back. Neji complied and let the fearful blonde used his back.

"Naruto..." Neji looked away briefly before sighing and patted Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" was the reply.

"Thank you, Neji... you can move now..." suddenly Shikamaru spoke out.

Neji nodded at Shikamaru and took a few steps aside, Naruto stared at the Hyuuga confusedly before he noticed something was strangely unusual.

_What the... I can't move! _Naruto thought frantically as he cast his stare down and was met with the horror of his life, another shadow was connected to his own and there was no other way to explain it. _Ka... kagemane!_ He thought furiously and glared daggers at Shikamaru.

"Sorry, Naruto... they blackmailed me..." Shikamaru shrugged, gesturing to Tsunade and Temari.

"Neji, you're alongside with them... playing tricks on me aren't you?" Naruto hissed.

"Don't accuse me like that... don't forget that I love you..." Neji said playfully, not like his usual tone when he said that.

"I love you too, cupcake..." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Thanks, guys!" Tenten nodded her thanks at Shikamaru and Neji.

"Ha! You think you could trap me in this?" Naruto snickered.

"No, that's why Ino would come in handy at this kind of situation..." Tenten bowed slightly to the younger girl. Ino smiled and approached Naruto.

"Whaddya want?" Naruto snapped when he noticed the other blonde had stopped a few inches outside his attack range to anticipate if he was freed from Shikamaru's jutsu.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." Ino started to make seals. "But I really wanted to see you in that dress..." Ino gave a last smile before she stretched and formed her hands in the awfully familiar move.

_Oh shit! _

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" Ino let out her hiden. The blonde boy felt his consciousness slowly slipped out of his body as Ino's soul overtook his mind. And before he knew it, his world was pitch black.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kun kawaii!" Tenten cooed.

"He's so sweet!" Lee admired.

"Aw, princess! You're sooo adorable!" Kiba praised and teased.

Naruto's face was red and hot when he heard all of those. "Guess I'll commit suicide after this..." he muttered.

Ino had left his body and he just gained his consciousness back. Only to found out that he was now wearing that pink dress, with laces in the chest part, and some frills on the sleeves part that reached his elbows. Completed with big bright blue ribbon on his blonde wig.

"Naruto..." came that familiar voice, the blonde turned and blushed some more when he noticed Neji's intent gaze was on him.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Is... that you?" Neji made sure it was his BOYFRIEND. Underline that.

"No, I'm Ayumi Hamasaki can't you see?" Naruto said sarcastically again before he asked with a softer tone. "—so what if I am?"

"Nothing..." Neji was searching for a right word. "You... look stunning..." the older boy said.

"... thank you?" Naruto asked more than stated.

"Great! See? I told you he's suitable!" Tsunade said proudly as if her son has won a 'best student' prize.

"Just die, old hag..." Naruto muttered in a very low voice, saving it from Tsunade's ears.

"Okay, we'll start rehearsal again! Everyone on their position!" the Godaime didn't look like she was listening, she clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A flash of blonde could be seen and if you looked at it more closely, it was Uzumaki Naruto the no.1 loudmouth ninja. He was running down the streets in a hurry as if he was late for something. And he possibly was, judging from his concern face and his constant glancing at his wristwatch.

He took a sharp turn to left and steadily increased his speed. His mouth curved into a smile when he finally got a look of his destination. The Kyuubi's vessel slowed down and stopped.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he announced, entering Ichiraku.

"Ah, Naruto!" a familiar voice called and Naruto spotted Iruka, waving his hand slightly from the booth. The blonde let out another smile and he plopped to the seat beside his former teacher.

"What makes you come late?" Iruka asked.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei... the rehearsal took longer than expected," Naruto explained the reason. Iruka had offered him a treat a few days ago when he met the chuunin.

"Rehearsal? You mean for the Winter festival?" Iruka asked after he ordered two miso ramen for both of them.

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No..." Iruka shook his head.

"It's a play..." Naruto informed.

"A play, huh? What role did you get?" Iruka asked interestedly.

"It's..." Naruto blushed, but he swallowed and told Iruka everything the brunette chuunin had missed. From the 'dating Sakura' plan, mountain training, the play, the rehearsal, the cast and everything. Except one: his new relationship with a Hyuuga, he kept this information secluded by deleting or adding a few details to his story. Both of them engaged in a conversation for quite a time until their orders arrived. Naruto cheered when the bowl the still-steamy ramen were served, Iruka just smiled at the blonde.

"So you ASKED Neji his help?" Iruka separated his chopsticks with a light 'clack'.

"Yeah..." Naruto copied Iruka's move, he picked a few strands of those noodles and blew it softly. "He's really nice..."

"So, did the date work?" Iruka plopped a fish roll inside his mouth.

"No... I didn't even get a chance to date her... yet," Naruto faked a disappointed sound perfectly. Now, all he has to do was pretending that he still has some interest towards the pink-haired kunoichi. But it was harder to do than just thinking about it. He felt bad, he, Uzumaki Naruto, was LYING to IRUKA, of all people.

"That's bad..." Iruka nodded.

"... yeah..." Naruto grew more and more uncomfortable. His eating pace became slower.

"I think you and Sakura will make a fine couple," Iruka said. In his opinion, it would lift Naruto's spirit a little. But the effect was just otherwise.

"We... will?" now Naruto was searching something to grip and he settled for his knee.

"Yeah! I mean... I already knew that you had crush on Sakura for such a long time, it's a pity if you don't get her in the end. You know? I always considered you my own son, Naruto... so I also hope that you will win her heart someday..."

"..." now Naruto was completely silent.

"Just because you can't get her heart or just because it didn't look like you have good lucks on girls then you became depressed and gave up like... hmm, how to say it, turning gay?"

Naruto's movement stopped completely save for his heart, which started thumping so loud. His pupils were wider and his hands were starting to shake visibly. One of them even gripped his chopsticks until it made cracking sound and his knuckles were white.

"I want you to be happy, Naruto... you just had enough suffering. And Sakura looks like she can fulfill that hope..."

How could Iruka say something like that? But they were right... maybe he was so depressed since he got minor attention from Sakura and he settled for Neji instead. But that was... just thinking about it sounded like he considered Neji as a toy.

"Naruto? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah, yeah... I just... have... headache... yeah, m-maybe I should go home..." Naruto said slowly as he put his chopsticks down.

"Maybe you're right... you look pale..." Iruka noted.

"T-thanks for your treat Iruka-sensei... and sorry..." Naruto slipped down from his chair in the booth and walked out, slowly.

"Good luck with Sakura, Naruto!" Iruka waved.

Naruto visibly winced and he felt it was fine since he had his back facing Iruka. After he was sure Iruka couldn't see him anymore from his current place, he dashed away while squeezing his eyes shut, relaying to his instinct to guide him to his small apartment.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto barged into his apartment without even bothered to flick the light on and picked up his phone rather hurriedly and dialed the number in the speed of light.

_Damn... pick it up, please... _

"_He—hello?" _a timid voice sounded from the other end.

"Hi, Hinata is it?"

"_N-Naruto-kun? W-w-what is i-it?" _Hinata replied shyly.

"Is Neji there? I need to speak to him..." Naruto mentally cursed himself at how pathetic his voice was and hoped that Hinata couldn't catch it.

He really needed assurance.

"_W-Wait a m-moment... p-please... I-I'll call h-him..." _and with that he heard a soft 'thud' of the phone being put down and some random sounds in the Hyuuga manor for a brief moment before the phone was picked up again and he heard a familiar deep voice.

"_Naruto is it?" _

"Neji?"

"_That's right... what's wrong?" _Neji's voice reflected curiosity and hints of concern.

"I—Neji, I... I... uhm..." Naruto couldn't speak to him. Maybe Neji would doubt him, but then again, he was doubting about his own feeling right now. Was he serious with the Hyuuga? Or he was just being with Neji because he couldn't be with Sakura?

"_Are you okay?"_

"Pretty much so... listen Neji... I—" Naruto twirled the hem of his jacket in his fingers, showing jittery.

"_Are you sick or something?" _Naruto couldn't see but Neji was frowning on the other end.

"No, I'm fine... I'm just... uhm, I... looks like I can't tell you now..." he finally gave up. "—it's... not a right place, maybe we should wait until we're alone..." Naruto felt stupid.

"_So why did you call me in the first place?"_ Neji's frown deepened.

"I... actually I wanted to tell you now, but I'm not ready... and, I want to hear your voice..." Naruto thought of something. But that was partially true anyway.

"_Naruto? About today's rehearsal... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..." _Neji's voice sounded apologetic.

"It's fine..." Naruto let out a small smile.

"_You sound sick, you sure you're fine?"_

"I can watch myself, Neji... thanks for your concern. And sorry..." Naruto was inching the phone handle away and he could feel Neji was doing the same before he realized something and quickly settled the handle back onto his ear.

"Hey Neji?" he called quickly.

"_What?" _the Hyuuga replied.

"I..." Naruto swallowed. "I love you..." he didn't know he was faking it or not, the only thing he knew that he blushed when he said it.

Too bad Naruto couldn't see the expression in Neji's face. His lips were tugged up into a genuine smile and his expression was soft. It was clear that he was happy to hear that.

"_I love you too, Naruto... make sure you get some good sleep, okay? You sure sound sick..." _Neji said.

"I'll make sure of it... good night, Neji..." Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Good night, Naruto... see you tomorrow..." _and the sound Naruto heard after that was only the dial tone.

The blonde sighed and put the phone away. He drew his knees to his chest and hugged it, rocking himself back and forth. He wanted desperately to believe that he was REALLY in love with Neji. But all the things Iruka had said really reflected that he was just using Neji as a tool for his own convenience.

But then again, was Neji really also in love with him?

After all, Neji was still one of the most popular shinobi in Konoha, he could get his hands on any girls he wanted with that damn gorgeous face of his. Why did he pick him? A dropout, a loudmouth, a jinchuuriki, and a former prankster, further more... a guy, too? Naruto was caging Neji in this. Neji was from a well-known clan and he certainly deserved someone much better.

His mind flew back to Iruka's words.

Naruto had respected Iruka ever since he was still in Academy, and that feeling would never change. He also considered him a father and would be glad to share things with the older man. Iruka acknowledged him, Iruka had done many good things to him. And in return, Naruto wanted to make Iruka proud of him. He didn't want Iruka to hate him just because he was gay (or was he?).

"Damn..." he cursed, tightening his grip on his knees. His mind filled with questions and thoughts until it drove him into an uncomfortable sleep.

-TBC-

Thanks to my new beta: **ShadowDorumon** for the help!

A/N : Aaaaaw... guess I made Naru-chan in too much trouble... confused by his feeling, what path will he choose in the end? That's a secret of course... keep on reading ppl! Thanks for those who reviewed the last chap! All of those made me feel so special... hehehehehehe...you know, that dream Naruto had maybe didn't sound so important, but it was the source of the conflict, I will reveal it slowly, I promise... Oh, almost forgot...

_**I was thinking on making this saga as the last part of this story, meaning it would end soon... but then I got a few ideas struck in my mind and I'm confused whether to end it or continue this into LONGER chapters that me myself don't know when it will end. So whaddya guys think? Should I end it? Or continue?**_

I'm waiting for your comment:D


	18. Step Out and Interact With Him

A/N: Tadaima! I'm back! Finally... finally! The series of deadly graduation exam in April and May has ended and I graduated with pretty good mark. So happy...:D You see, I'm really really sorry for the lack update in June... I was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts II game and couldn't take my hand off the joystick and my eyes from seeing more Riku (he's cute... hehe).

And sooo... this chap got abandoned a bit—a lot, as you can see. Hope you're still with me, ppl... :searching any signs of people still reading this piece of crap: Anyway, I humbly thank all of you who reviewed... I'm soooo flattered! If I had dry stock of idea I definitely read again the reviews you gave me and magically it always gives me the urge to write more. Once again thank you!

By the way, the random notes scattered in this chap was made by my beta.

**NARUTO'S FIRST DATE CHAPTER 18**

"I congratulate all of you, my youthful students! For your youthful participation in this youthful event! CHEERS!" Gai declared, raising his glass of sake upwards with tears streaming down his face.

"Cheers!" Lee and Tenten replied with uncountable ounce of similar excitement, save it for Neji, who just raised his drink slightly with bored eyes.

Lee sipped his juice and grinned his pearly white grin. "But to think you would throw up a celebration just for us, Gai-sensei! It's so... unpredictable!"

It was indeed, fine, to start your day when your teammate casually told you that your sensei wanted to meet all of you and... voila! A celebration party was what welcomed all of you. So, here they were, in the Yakiniku restaurant that Chouji was always eager to come, ordering everything that suited their taste with Gai's courtesy.

"Yes, sensei!" Tenten placed her glass on the table, gazing hungrily at the yakiniku before them. "Isn't it just weird? I mean, participating in the play is just a usual thing, right?"

"No, my youthful students!" Gai placed each of his hands on each of their shoulders (Note: Tenten and Lee, Neji's not included). "Aside from what I mentioned above, I know that Lee has finally been able to hook up his dream girl!" Gai gave a similar pearly grin and made Lee's face explode in the color of healthy tomato.

"You did what?" this time Neji couldn't hide his curiosity. His infamous lavender eyes stared at his teammate.

"I kinda asked Sakura-san to enjoy the event with me, of course... after the play, and you know what she said Neji-kun? SHE SAID YES!" Lee threw himself and enveloped his rival in a huge hug.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Congrats, Lee! Why didn't you tell us?" Tenten felt happy for her teammate.

"Oh, my boy has grown up into a fine young man seeking for true love!" Gai sniffed and sobbed dramatically. "LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They hugged with tears and waves splashed dramatically behind them aside from the beautiful sunset which always accompanied them in their overly-dramatics moments. (Note: LOL, waves in a restaurant…XD)

"Here we go again..." Neji placed a hand on his forehead. One year and a half and he still couldn't cope entirely with these dimwits. Tenten just cast a knowing look at her teammate with a small smile.

"You two must also catch your love! Tenten? Neji?" Gai spoke up after he released Lee and sat back into his seat, staring into the two pairs of different eyes.

"Well, I certainly haven't found anyone who catches my interest, sensei..." Tenten placed her fingers in her chin.

"..." Neji just stayed silent. _Oh sure, I'm occurring the sweetest love in my life... _he thought sarcastically, there was no way he would say something like that though.

All of a sudden Lee looked awkward as he twirled his hot ocha with a teaspoon. His mouth suddenly clasped shut as a light pink graced his cheeks.

"What's the matter, my dear Lee?" Gai asked, immediately noticing the spandex-clad boy's unusual silent participation.

"Ano..." Lee spoke softly. "... I don't know about Tenten but... I just recently notice that Neji-kun..."

Neji paled, his drink that was coming halfway to his lips became forgotten. What? Has Lee found out? But Neji knew better that a guy who bore the name Rock Lee was a dense guy and yet... he was the first who found out all by himself?

"... have a relationship with Kiba-kun?" Lee finished with a demanding stare to the Hyuuga. (Note: sweatdrops)

Neji sweatdropped and nearly dropped his glass. ._.. I should've known better... _the Hyuuga mentally noted.

Gai's jaw dropped with a loud clank.

Tenten blinked.

"What makes you think that, Lee?" she asked.

"Neji-kun... got close with Kiba-kun all of sudden when we were training at the mountain... so... hehehe, kinda bizarre isn't it? My opinion that is," Lee became more awkward when he fully noticed that there was a huge possibility that he was wrong.

Neji sighed and took a sip of the forgotten drink. "Well... it is true that—"

"... IS IT TRUE, NEJI?" Gai jumped to the prodigy's seat and shook the broad shoulders violently. "It's truly okay if it's indeed, true! I'm happy as long as you're happy, Neji my boy!" Gai gave what he thought was an encouragement, trying to wrap the poor unsuspecting boy into a tight hug but Neji's arms prevented him.

"It's NOT and in any possible way NOT true, Gai-sensei..." Neji hissed out.

"Oh? but you said—"

"I haven't finished yet! I mean it's true we're getting closer but it's not in _that_ way! We're just friends!" Neji spoke up the truth and he sure hoped that soon Gai would let him roam free again.

But was he wrong...

"FRIENDS! MY ANTI-SOCIAL HYUUGA NEJI IS MAKING FRIENDS! I'm so happy my dear boy! COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR SENSEI A LOVING HUG!" Gai sniffed and once again tried to pull the younger boy into his arm in a powerful 'bear hug'. This time it was a plausible success.

"Lemme go!"

Their table was already received weird stares from people around and that was all it took for Neji to note a silent pray for the ground to suddenly open up and swallow him alive. Gai was making a fool out of himself and Neji! Not to mention that Lee was trying to involve himself in the hug too. Tenten herself was busy apologizing to a woman who had her baby crying thanks to Gai's shocking outbursts.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_I think I'm gonna die... _Neji walked limply along the streets. The 'loving hug' has resulted in him turning blue due to lack of oxygen for three minutes. And that was not just it... the manager of the store came to their table since the 'mayhem' they created was just too much. Boy, was that embarrassing!

Neji was busy musing to himself why fate seemed happy to make him miserable like this. The next thought that crossed his mind was how this day couldn't get any worse. Invited into a party he didn't fancy much, being mistaken as Kiba's boyfriend and further more received a lifetime embarrassing experience with a manager.

A fool who crashed into him was just another thing he needed.

_**CRASH! **_

Neji fell with loud 'THUD' onto his back and that person came stumbling on top of him, giving Neji an aching stomach. Imagine it, you ate until you were full and this moron ran into you and landed on your stomach?

"Hey! Watch where you're going, asshole!" the Hyuuga prodigy gritted his teeth in agony.

"Fuck it! There's that weird kunai that flew out of no—Hyuuga?" coal black eyes stared down to meet the pale lavender. (Note: gasp they curses!)

"Uchiha?" Neji pricked when he heard his name being uttered by that familiar voice.

Both parties immediately sparked blue high-voltage electricity to each other's eyes. Lips pressed in a thin line of annoyance before Neji spoke up, after he suppressed his shock and pain.

"Get off me, bastard," Neji said calmly yet icily.

"Che... with pleasure," The Uchiha gave Neji a set of glare and immediately went back up to his feet, brushing dust off his clothes. Neji followed suit and copied the Uchiha's move.

"Ow, damn!" Sasuke flinched and Neji immediately knew why. His pupil-less eyes spotted a nasty wound on the avenger's knee. Crimson red blood gave contrast to the white skin of the Uchiha.

"That's what happens when you don't look where you're running..." Neji said in his aristocratic way, placing his hands inside his pocket.

"Dammit, Hyuuga! The street isn't yours!" Sasuke snapped.

Neji raised a brow when Sasuke pulled an effort to stroll away in his cool demeanor, only to stumble forward with a curse. The wound, Neji noted, started to bleed more due Sasuke's pushed effort to walk.

"You'll get infection by the time you get home... of course, if you manage it," Neji said from his current place, still didn't make any movement.

"What's that? Didn't know you care, Hyuuga..." Sasuke turned and smirked through his pain.

"I don't, but since you said that I'm the one who caused this..." Neji reached out and pulled the Uchiha's arm and with one fluid move the older boy took up the surprised Uchiha in his back, shrugging a bit to adjust Sasuke into a more comfortable position.

"I'll take the responsibility."

"What the—put me down, bastard!" Sasuke raised his hand to slap whichever part of the body of a certain Hyuuga he could reach.

"Shut up, jerk. You're now under my custody so don't even think of it!" Neji shushed the younger boy up with a glare. Without further chit-chat, the Hyuuga made a prestigious leap, disappearing in a blur of black along with an Uchiha on his back.

"Damn you, Hyuuga!"

A figure emerged from behind a tree close to where Neji and Sasuke had their recent conversation. Emerald green eyes grew wider as a pair of hands formed fists on each side of the thighs.

"Aaargh! Here I am thinking that my trap would work!" Haruno Sakura hissed and punched her palm. Her ultra-perfect plan was ruined! It was well coordinated and (once again) perfect save for Neji's uninvited participation in her plan.

_Daaaaammnnn, just see, Neji-san! You won't get Sasuke-kun! SHANAROOO! _Sakura made a mental note as she recalled back her supposed-to-be perfect plan.

A.) One of the bunshins Sakura created chased Sasuke into that spot where Sakura had put a trap. This scene went according to plan.

B.) The trap was activated as soon as Sasuke stepped on it, then a kunai would slash by and make a cut on Sasuke's leg. This scene also went according to plan perfectly.

C.) Sakura would quickly come and with her charms and concern Sasuke couldn't resist, she would treat Sasuke's injured leg and starting from then, a perfect romance story would bloom between those two.

D.) Then maybe Tsunade would change her role into Odette and she could act with Sasuke.

Certainly, the third part of plan didn't work out due the presence of a Hyuuga Neji.

_No time to think! _the pink-haired kunoichi snapped herself into reality and quickly leapt to follow Neji and Sasuke.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Uzumaki Naruto sat on the park bench, swaying his feet, his azure eyes catching every detail of the movements it made. The blonde felt no mood in coming to rehearsal today, his mind was still clouded with his recent problem regarding Iruka, Sakura, and Neji. Cross-dressing and an obligation to kiss Sasuke was just the other things he needed.

"Hhhh..." he let out a heavy sigh which was quickly depleted by the cold wind.

Little did he notice that another blonde stood before him.

"Oi, I've been calling you for sometime now... Naruto."

"Ino?" Naruto raised his head and made eye contact with those baby blue eyes.

"Ah, finally..." she placed her hands on her hips. "Ne, have you seen Sasuke-kun around?"

_As expected from Ino... _the blonde mentally thought. He only gave a mere shrug as his reply. "How should I know where that bastard is? I'm not his mother..."

"Don't be so arrogant, Naruto!" Ino sat beside him with 'don't-say-bad-things-about-Sasuke-kun-or-you'll-never-see-tomorrow' expression written all over her face, yet Naruto didn't give a damn about it. He was very confident that he was far stronger than her.

"Hokage-sama told me to find you two. She has something to speak about..."

"I don't find any profit for me in the old hag's plan, she probably wants to scold us again for looking more like a boxing rival than lovers," Naruto commented with a wave of hand.

"Come on! At least help me find Sasuke-kun will ya?" The pony-tailed girl encircled her arms in Naruto's, giving a light pull to haul the blonde boy up into standing position.

"It's troublesome!" Naruto whined, starting to sound like a certain shadow-user. "Will you please leave me alone? I've got problems myself if you don't mind!" he was now officially annoyed, the spiky-haired boy shrugged off his arm from Ino's custody.

"Oh, you're such a man!" Ino 'humph'-ed and once again grabbed Naruto's arm, this time with a tighter grip.

"Ino," Naruto threatened yet it didn't seem to affect the young Yamanaka, due years of experience with Sasuke's cold attitude in which Ino had became immune to. With power Naruto didn't expect to exist in that slim body, she started dragging a protesting Naruto out of the park and melted into the Konoha society.

"Now let's split up and don't even think of running away!"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

oo0 Uchiha House: Sasuke's Room 0oo

"OW! Can't you be more gentle, Hyuuga?" (Note: XD evil thoughts)

"Shut up, twerp! And don't even try to kick me, asshole!" Neji held Sasuke's leg secure and brushed the wet cotton over the wound to clean the blood.

Sasuke's brows twitched in pain as he gritted his teeth. From the first time he didn't fancy the idea of Neji 'helping' him to treat his injured knee, he could do it by himself for God's sake! Sasuke regretted why he had given up by Neji's word that this was also part of taking responsibility.

Sasuke eyed the older boy as Neji _tried_ to apply the medicine gently (as the urge to give the Uchiha pain suddenly grew). The Uchiha's dark midnight eyes followed Neji hawk-alike as the prodigy turned his attention to the medicine kit, progressing to find a bandage.

He looked (read: glared) into the depth of those pupil-less eyes. Scary, as many people said, but oddly, Sasuke found it mesmerizing. His gaze softened and he eyed the other boy further, swallowing every details of his face.

The Hyuuga was indeed a fine beauty, like the Adonis.

"Is it why Naruto fell for this guy?" Sasuke unconsciously let out a whisper.

"What?" Neji tilted his head upward, afraid that Uchiha suddenly got insane or something, for crying out loud. Fortunately for the avenger, Neji didn't get any of what he had said earlier.

"Nothing," Sasuke said curtly and looked away. Neji eyed Sasuke curiously yet he decided to give no attention to it, putting it aside with a light shrug.

"There..." Neji said, more to himself as he stared at his masterpiece with the faintest trace of satisfactory smile. Sasuke, too, cast his gaze to his knee and made sure it was still there in one piece.

"Staring won't heal it, Uchiha," Neji spoke up while his hands skillfully placed every medical item he had used back to their proper place. Sasuke's midnight eyes shifted as the Hyuuga prodigy concluded that he had no further intention of staying and drew up to his full height, opting for the window as his exit.

Pale hands reached for the window and gracefully slid it open. The owner of the hands was halfway from jumping out from his room only to be stopped by Sasuke's urgent voice.

"Oi, Neji..."

The preference of 'Neji' over the usual 'Hyuuga' or 'bastard' caught Neji's interest. He halted his body and slowly turned his head, focusing his eyes to those of Sasuke's. The other's expression was stoic as usual yet not with its usual threatening aura.

"That's 'Neji-senpai' for you," Neji said coolly.

Sasuke snorted as a replacement of 'Like I care'. His mouth remained zipped until a minute or so ticked by and when the Hyuuga's still form was still on his windowsill, Sasuke decided to continue.

"... are you... Inuzuka's boyfriend?"

The question caught Neji off guard and if he didn't regain back his cool composure back quickly like he always did, he would've fallen out from the window. The Hyuuga boy settled down by leaping his brows into his hairline. Great, being mistook as Kiba's boyfriend twice in a day! This could turn out into a routine...

"What?"

"Don't play deaf, Hyuuga. You know exactly what I mean..." Sasuke folded his arms on his chest.

"That's perfectly silly, Uchiha. Where the hell did that come from?" Neji sighed inwardly and cast his pitied stare at the Uchiha's lack of information.

"Naruto told me!" Sasuke countered as he stood up abruptly, ignoring the pang of pain in his knee, his voice was filled with disappointment. "You know what? At first I was happy now that you promised you would stay away from Naruto—"

_When did I promise to do something like that again? _Neji pondered for a moment, but didn't let it out or it would spell more trouble. It seemed that Neji's memory about the promise was a blur even though the fight scene with Sasuke was extremely vivid.

"—but that decision only made him sad... he always seemed troubled and gloomy," Sasuke lowered his voice in the most part of his sentence in purpose, yet the Hyuuga's strained ears recorded it into his brain perfectly.

"Hold on, Uchiha... when did you hear this from him?"

"Hmmm... nearly three weeks ago?" Sasuke recalled, tapping his chin to help summoned the information back to his brain.

Now Neji really felt like falling out from the window, yet his cool attitude prevented him from doing so. The prodigy still couldn't come out with appropriate words rather than those mocking words about Sasuke's unexpected stupid-ness so he preferred being a good listener.

"So... I hate to say this, but don't turn your back on him ever again..." The Uchiha still locked the information about Naruto's true feelings since it only gave the Hyuuga more luxury than he already offered.

Or so he thought.

"... Why are you doing this?" Neji asked. Not demanding, not threatening. Just a simple question waited to be answered if the target felt like it.

"I don't know, I just want Naruto to be happy..." Sasuke shrugged with a slightest hint of sad smile. His voice was amazingly still. "Besides, one of my goals is to resurrect my clan... this way, maybe I'll finally be able to learn to love a girl..."

"... Uchiha..." was let out rather than those mocking words already queuing in the Hyuuga's brain. He didn't expect that Sasuke would say something really un-Sasuke like that.

"Actually, Uchiha..."

"THERE YOU ARE, BASTARD!"

Both prodigies were shut down from words when they notice the third figure outside the window, perched in a branch of a tree outside Sasuke's window. For the ninth time since Neji came into his life this day, Sasuke received a glare, only this time from a set of azure blue eyes.

"Naruto," both Neji and Sasuke said in unison

"Ino is looking for us! That Tsunade-baachan has something to do with us, but I bet it concerns 'bout us being—oh, Neji!" Naruto jumped in into Sasuke's room, he exhibited a foxy grin for the Hyuuga currently standing beside him.

"... Naruto.. look, we're... kinda busy right now, can you come back later?" Sasuke massaged his forehead, happy that Naruto came but annoyed at the inappropriate time.

"Busy?" Naruto parroted as he exchanged gaze between Sasuke and Neji, his golden brows formed into a furrow.

"On second thought... I think we must find other time more suitable than this. It's almost time for the rehearsal and the fourth party is coming..." Neji broke the tension between the two rivals with his head turned in the direction of the gate.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!" Ino cheered happily as she jumped onto the branch Naruto has been on. Neji's pupil-less eyes followed each of her move.

"You see Sasuke-kun! Tsunade-sama—"

"I _know_!" Sasuke cut off the blonde girl. Now he felt like tearing off his hair from his scalp, he could already felt his brows twitching in annoyance and veins popping in random areas of his head. The next thing he needed was another loud blonde who couldn't even tolerate with his freedom.

"Tell her I'll be right there!" Sasuke motioned Ino to go away with a 'shoo-shoo' wave.

"Let Naruto do it! I can always accompany you, Sasuke-kun!" with an amazing speed Superman would envy, Ino latched herself onto the raven-haired boy, squashing her crush with her weight.

"Oi! Get off me!"

Naruto giggled and Neji smirked at the scene that suddenly turned comical before them. Sasuke pushed Ino away several times but the blonde girl remained stubborn and kept clinging onto him like no tomorrow.

"I see you have no use of us in here, Uchiha? Might as well take a leave then," the Hyuuga then proceeded to once again jump out from the window, this time with Naruto in tow.

"See you, bastard!" Naruto cheerfully waved before leaping after his boyfriend.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The couple walked in a same pace, one with hands deep inside his pocket and the other with hands crossed behind his head.

"Ano sa, Neji..." Naruto, for the third time after they left the Uchiha House, asked with pouting lips. "What were you talking about with Sasuke?"

And Neji, for the third time after they left the Uchiha House, answered it with a mysterious small smile. A simple expression yet it dumped more curiosity on Naruto's part since Neji never had a nice relationship with Sasuke and now he was smiling about a topic with Uchiha Sasuke involved in it.

"Nothing important, really..."

"Really?" Naruto repeated, tugging on Neji's sleeve with the best puppy eyes he could summon.

Neji nodded again, this time he brought his hand to caress the whiskered cheek. "You're cute."

Hyuuga Neji had made a decision: Let Sasuke roam clueless for a while, and if the Sharingan user had already closed the gap in his heart, putting his feelings for Naruto behind and he was truly ready to hear it, Neji would tell him... someday...

No need to tell Naruto this, though.

A smile once again formed on the cold lips of the Hyuuga. And it made Naruto's blush from Neji's recent remark swept out and replaced yet again with a curious look.

"You're smiling again! What the hell is this all about?" the Jinchuuriki demanded.

Neji sighed before he grabbed Naruto's waist, closing the distance between them and completely muffled the rest of Naruto's sentence, once again the pinkish blush erupted on those whiskered cheeks. (Note: Kyaaa! >w this is why I love editing this fanfic X3)

"Nothing important..." Neji quickly pulled away and repeated his sentence, the smile got wider.

Naruto was still lost at words and blushing furiously when Neji quickened his pace, exposing his back to the blonde. Damn hell, they were in public! The blonde shyly touched the place where Neji's lips touched his, feeling the slight warmth the older boy left behind.

He was snapped back to reality when Neji's voice called upon him, loudly.

"Oi, Naruto!" the blonde noticed the figure belonging to Neji stood before the door to the gym that was currently occupied for the rehearsal.

"C-coming!" Naruto shifted before jogged his way to the Hyuuga.

Neji tapped his foot lightly while waiting for the blonde to catch up. Yet when Naruto was a meter from him, Neji tensed up when he felt another presence came out from the door behind him.

"Neji-san?" the latter reacted by turned his head sharply at the mention of his name. His combat reflexes relaxed fully when he recognized the figure of Sakura standing behind him, retreating her hand from touching his shoulder.

"Yes? Are we late?" he asked as Naruto stopped beside him, smiling a greeting for the kunoichi.

"No... in fact, you're early... only Tenten-san, Hinata-san, Lee-san and Shino are here now..."

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he noticed aura of uneasiness slightly radiating from the pink-haired girl.

"Neji-san," she suddenly said sternly, earning a raised brow from the Hyuuga. "I-I know eavesdropping isn't good... but I accidentally heard this... about you..."

Naruto formed another frown.

Neji didn't like the sound of it. He didn't like it one bit. Did Sakura spot him kissing Naruto back there? Or with that brilliant brain of hers she put two and two together and revealed her teammate's relationship? Or did she notice the lack of usual attention she received from Naruto and was curious about the cause?

"Neji-san..." she raised her head and met her emerald green orbs with his.

"Are you really Kiba's boyfriend?"

Neji mentally fell over anime-style. _Not again! _

Naruto exhibited facial expression identical to Gai when the unique teacher heard this earlier.

This was going to be a looong and (hopefully) interesting day...

-TBC-

A/N: Wheeee... pretty long chappie indeed! Eight and a half page in total whereas I usually write seven pages. And it's still a pure crap... few months of absence and I felt I forgot how to write...:sighs:

Thank you to my beta, ShadowDorumon and all the reviewers, you guys deserved tons of NejiNaru fluff scenes XD! I'll try and update this ASAP, please bear with me and yet another thanks for you guys :hug each one of the reviewers:

Feed the writer with reviews, onegaishimasu! XP


End file.
